Paper or Plastic?
by SupermanisaBoss
Summary: Brittany works at a Grocery store and Santana is her new boss. Obviously this summary sucks, but give it a shot! This is a GP Brittany!
1. Chapter 1

**This is obviously a new story that I hope you all enjoy. I know this first chapter inst really that big. I wanted to make sure you all would like it! So enjoy and let me know!  
**

 **If GP isn't your thing don't read it and don't waste your time reviewing it.**

 **I know you all love smut, and there will be plenty of it! I just don't know when ha ha**

" _Brittany to aisle 3 for a clean up_ "

That's me, Brittany S. Pierce. I grab my cleaning cart equipped with a trash can, broom and dustpan and a clean mop bucket. It also carries other things such as window cleaner, paper towels, toilet paper, etc. I've been working at the "The Sunshine" since I was 16, I am currently 22 so I've been here for about 6 years. I know what you're thinking a 22 year old who's working at a grocery store, cleaning up spills and cleaning bathrooms is pathetic. It's not. I make 11 dollars an hour and I need to figure out what I want to do with my life. I hate school so I dropped out of Community College, now I just need to think about what it is I really want to do with my life. Working at this Grocery Store will keep me busy and earn me money until I figure my life out.

" _Brittany to aisle 3 for a clean up please_ " I hear over the intercom once again.

I must have spaced out thinking about my crappy life, that happens a lot. I make my way to aisle 3 and groan. Of course the spill has to be a broken jar of pickles. Cleaning up pickles is the worst, even after you clean it and mop it, the aisle smells like pickles all day.

I roll my cart up to the spill and run my hand down my face.

"I'm really sorry about that, it just slipped right out of my hand" I hear someone say to my left. I jumped a little seeing as I didn't see them standing there. I look up to the woman...a hot woman. See that's a perk of working at a grocery store, a lot of hot people come in.

"Oh, it's no problem I can take care of it. You have a nice day" I smile, watching her walk away.

I grab my broom and I start sweeping the pickles and glass in to the dustpan. Once I've collected all that I toss it in my trash can. I grab the mop, making sure to rig it out as to not make the floor too wet. Once I have the mop where I want it I start to clean the pickle stained floor.

" _Brittany come to Meat_ " I hear over the intercom.

That would be my boy Noah Puckerman calling me. Puck started working here shortly after I did, we became friends instantly. He works over in the meat department, putting meat on the shelves and weighing and wrapping meat for the customers. Working at this place for 6 years I have made some really great friends.

I put my mop back in the bucket, grabbing a cation sign I place it over the wet floor. I grab a can of air freshener, spraying around the area to help with the stench. I grab my cleaning cart and make my way over to the Meat Department.

"What's up Puck" I nod my head at him pushing my cart to the side.

"Sup Pierce. I just wanted to show you the new flyer I made and printed out. See if you approve?" He said handing me a bright blue piece of paper.

After about 2 years of working here Puck and I started a little lawn care service. It's nothing big or fancy and we only do a few houses. We don't do any of that trimming bushes or planting flowers shit. All we do is cut grass. We usually do pretty big houses which is why we work together. I look down at the flyer seeing it has our names at the top, what we do and our contact info. It's nothing fancy.

"Yeah this will work. Did you ask Ms. Fabray if we could hang some in the lobby?" I asked him handing him the sheet. Quinn Fabray is one of the Co-managers at our store. She's super pretty and classy. She's also one of the best Co-managers we have ever had. She's laid back but she knows what she's doing.

"Yeah, she said it was cool. You know she wouldn't say no to the Puckasaurus" He winks placing the paper down on the table next to him and grabbing his tray of meat for the shelves.

"That's right. You still think she has the hots for you" I laughed walking up next to him.

"Not think...know. I can totally see it when she talks to me, she practically rips my clothes off with those beautiful eyes of hers" Puck says placing some ground beef on the shelf.

"Yeah okay. It's not like you all could date anyway. You'd both get fired" I shrug looking over at Mercedes as she makes her way towards us.

Mercedes Jones, one of my best friends. She works in the Bakery Department. She's worked here for about 4 years I believe.

"Whatever. It will happen" Puck says looking away from me and looking back at Mercedes. "What it do Cedes" Puck says fist bumping her as she gets to us.

"Same shit, different day" I nod my head in agreement "I just wanted to ask y'all if you've seen the new Store Manager?" She asked leaning against a bunker that holds meat that is on sale.

A Store Manager is someone who is in charge of the entire store. They are the boss of every single employee that works here, including the Co-managers.

"Oh is that today?" I ask "I totally forgot that they we're starting today. What's his name?"

"It's not a he Brit, it's a woman" my eyes go wide. We have never had a female Store Manager. She must have really impressed some people to get in this position.

"A chick?" Puck says "Fucking score" he laughs going back to his job.

Mercedes shakes her head with a laugh "Anyway, her name is Ms. Lopez. I'm not sure what her first name is though" Mercedes tilts her head in thought. "Rachel called me and told me that she had just been over there introducing herself. I guess she's making her rounds."

Another one of my good friends, Rachel Berry. Rachel works over in the Pharmacy, she loves it. She's been working here for about 2 years. She started as a cashier up front but she was able to transfer to the pharmacy. The Pharmacy is like a whole different world. They aren't really apart of our store, they are kind of stuck up and think there are better because they work in the Pharmacy. They are always celebrating something with food, whether it be a birthday, graduation, or that someone just adopted a cat. They bring food and no one but the people in Pharmacy get it. Well, sometimes Rachel sneaks food to Puck and I, which is awesome.

"I guess we will be meeting her soon then" I smile "You wanna go on break?" I ask looking between them.

"For sure. You want anything from Subway?" Mercedes asked me and Puck.

Puck and I both told Mercedes what we wanted from Subway. I went back to work until she came back with the food. I grab the disgusting trash bag filled with Pickles and walk it to the back room. In the back room we have this door where we throw our trash out of and it goes inside this trash compactor thing that sits just outside the door. As soon as I throw the trash in and close the door-

" _Britt, Puck come to break room"_ I hear Mercedes say over the intercom.

I run to the bathroom real quick to wash my hands. When I get to the break room door I realize I didn't ask her to get me a drink. I throw my head back with a groan making my way up front to grab a 20 oz Mt. Dew. I love me some Dew . I check out at U-scan and walk down aisle 9 to get to the break room. I go to take the left turn to exit the aisle when I run into a cart.

"Fuck" I whisper as I bend over the cart in pain.

I might have forgotten to mention this...but I have a penis, and that cart hit me right where it counts.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I didn't see you" I hear exclaimed beside me. I take a deep breath and look up.

Holy shit...this woman is gorgeous. Like I have never seen anyone more beautiful. She has long black hair, beautiful brown eyes and such kissable lips. I scan my eyes over her body, and damn she is fine. She's wearing a royal blue blouse that shows just a tad bit of cleavage, a black pencil skirt and black heels. Fuck dude.

I stand up properly looking to her left I see Ms. Fabray with a sly smirk on her face.

"Brittany, this is Ms. Lopez. Our new Store Manager" Ms. Fabray says pointing her hand towards this beautiful creature that stands before me "Ms. Lopez, this is Brittany Pierce, our Utility Clerk" she gestures me.

I clear my throat "N-Nice to meet y-you" I say holding my hand out to Ms. Lopez. I really hope my hand isn't sweaty. Also my dick kind of still really hurts, plus I'm really hungry. But all I can think about is how this woman is my new boss and I'll be seeing her a lot. I can't believe it.

"Pierce?" Ms. Lopez squints her eyes as she takes my hand to shake "Why does that name sound familiar?" She asks looking between me and Ms. Fabray.

I look over to Ms. Fabray with raised eyebrows.

"Well, Brittany's father is Henry Pierce, the CEO of 'The Sunshine'" Ms. Fabray say looking over at Ms. Lopez who stares at me with wide eyes.

Ms. Lopez slowly releases my hand "Oh, well it was a pleasure to meet you" she moves her hands back to the cart handle "Again, I am sorry about running in to you" She smiles before walking away with Ms. Fabray on her heels.

Once they are out of my sight I bend at the waist placing my hands on my knees. Fuck, I ran into that cart hard. I take a deep breath and start my way back to the break room to eat my lunch.

I make it to the break room without any more incidents.

"What took you so fucking long?" Pucks asks with a mouth full of food.

I shake my head with a laugh as I sit down at the table "I ran into the new Store Manager" Puck looks to me with interest "I was on my way back here and I ran into her cart" Mercedes laughs before taking a bite of her own sandwich.

"Is she hot?" Pucks asked passing me my still wrapped up sandwich.

"You have no idea dude, I get a boner just thinking about her" I smile taking a bite of my delicious lunch.

"That's gross Britt" Mercedes fake gags.

"Whatever, you're best friends with me, Puck, and Sam what do you expect to hear?" I laugh dodging her hand as it tries to connect with my head. "Where is Sam by the way?" I ask taking another bite of my sandwich.

"He's off today. I'm going over there later to play some video games if you wanna chill?" Puck asks me as he throws his trash away.

"That sounds good. I get off at 7 today."

"Sweet. I get off at 6" Puck high fives me "Anyway, back to this hot ass Store Manager" he wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah, well she is super hot. Like drop dead gorgeous" I shake my head to clear the image of the small amount of cleavage I could see with that shirt she was wearing.

"I guess I will be the judge of that" Puck smirks before walking out of the break room.

* * *

I'm making my way to the back bathrooms to make sure they have toilet paper. We have a bathroom log on the back of the doors where we are suppose to initial and sign the times we checked them, I go to sign my initials when I feel my phone buzz in my pocket-

 _ **P- Fuck...you were right. Like daaaaamn**_

 **B- I guess she finally introduced herself to you?**

 _ **P- Yes she did. I can't believe this chick is our new boss dude.**_

I go to reply when- " _Brittany please come to the managers office_ " I hear on the intercom. That's Ms. Lopez's voice. What have I done wrong?

 _ **P- Uh oh you done fucked up already. Let me know if she whips you ha h**_ a

I laugh sliding my phone back into my pocket before making my way upfront to where the managers office is. I open the door to the managers office, there are a shit load of steps to get there. Like, I almost run out of breath. I make it to the top taking a deep breath before walking further in.

The way the office is set up is as soon as you reach the top of the stairs there is a copier and to the right there are 5 big desks in the room. All belonging to one Co-Managers. I smile at Mr. Anderson when we make eye contact.

"You know where she is" he says while pointing his finger to a separate room where our Store Manager's desk is.

I slowly walk in and am met with a beautiful scent. I guess it could be the perfume she wears, I don't know much about perfume but damn it smells good. I look to my right as I enter her office and see her typing on her computer, she looks up with a smile.

"Ms. Pierce" she nods to a chair that sits across from her desk. I take a seat in the nice comfy chair, wiping my hands down my pants to clear them of the nervous sweat "Don't worry, you aren't in trouble" Ms. Lopez says with a wink. A fucking sexy wink.

I slowly nod my head with a small smile "M-may I ask w-why I am up here then?" Fuck, hold yourself together. I hate when I stutter around beautiful women.

Ms. Lopez smiles placing her arms on her desk "I just wanted to apologize for earlier, you know, hitting you with that cart" she shrugs.

I shake my head "It was my fault, I wasn't really paying attention and I was in a hurry."

Ms. Lopez smirks "Either way, I apologize" She clears her throat before leaning back against her chair. I wish I could see her legs "Quinn...Ms. Fabray told me about your situation."

I squint my eyes tilting my head in confusion "My situation?" I ask.

Ms. Lopez clears her throat once again "Yeah, your situation" she raised her eyebrows while quickly glancing down to my crotch.

"Oh" I say embarrassed. Its not that I am embarrassed about having a penis I just feel like an idiot for not knowing what she meant by "Situation."

"I asked her why you seemed to be in so much pain, because I've been hit in the vagina before, and it hurts but not that bad" she laughs "That's when she informed me of you having a...penis. I hope its okay that she told me, I pressured her into telling me. Since I am new to this store I wanted to know of any health issues in case of emergency" she looked to me with guilty eyes.

"Oh no, it's totally fine that she told you. I'm not ashamed of it. You were probably going to find out sooner or later" I laugh with a shrug.

Ms. Lopez laughs as well "Okay good, I'm glad we have that taken care of. I apologize again for running into you. I will be more cautious next time" she smiles with another wink.

If she keeps winking at me, my dicks gonna be winking at her. Just saying.

"Alright, well you may go back to work" she smiles going back to her computer.

I stand up with a smile walking back down stairs and straight to the meat department.

"How'd it go with Ms. Hottie?" Pucks asked as soon as he saw me.

"She wants you to shave your Mohawk" His eyes go wide and his hand flies up to his head "I'm just fucking with you" I laugh gaining my balance from his shove.

"Fuck you" he laughs "Seriously though, you get in trouble on her first day?"

"Nope, she just wanted to apologize for running into me earlier. Your girlfriend told her about me having a dick and she wanted me to know she knew" I shrugged leaning against a bunker.

"Shit, I wish she was my girlfriend" he scoffs "You weren't mad about that?"

I shake my head "It's whatever, she would have found out anyway" I shrug.

"Yeah, when you're balls deep in her" Puck laughs a hearty laugh.

 _"Brittany to Produce for a clean up_ " I hear over the intercom.

I roll my eyes "Back to work I go" I say pushing off the bunker to go get my cleaning cart. I walk towards the back almost running into Ms. Lopez as she exits the bathroom.

"Ms. Pierce" she smiles with a nod walking past me.

I turn to walk backwards as I watch her walk away. I don't think this job will suck so much anymore.

 **Thoughts? Let me know if this sounds interesting to you or not. I don't really know where I am going with this story or how long it will be. If you like this and would like me to continue this story let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **Just incase you all were wondering I'm gonna have Santana be 26 in this story and I think I like the idea of them living in Texas ha ha.**

It's been three days since Ms. Lopez started at our store, I was off the past two days so I haven't seen her since she started. Well, that's a lie, I totally had a sex dream about her. I still can't get over how hot she is, its totally distracting.

I'm working 7am-330 today, which I'm totally happy about. Sam works the same shift so when we get off we're going over to Pucks to play some video games and drink beer.

I really hope Ms. Lopez opens today.

Let me explain what I mean. We have four managers in this store, three Co-managers and one Store Manager. The opening shift is 8am-530, the middle shift is 10am-7, and the closing shift is 1-10pm. So usually we have three or four managers here at the same time when 1pm hits, depending on the day, sometimes we could only have two here all day. Anyway, if Ms. Lopez opens this morning then I'll get to see her beautiful face in just an hour, so I really hope she opens.

At 6:55 I jump out of my truck and make my way into the store. When I make it to the time clock I see Sam leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. I'm pretty sure he and Puck stayed up late playing games.

"Hey!" I yell when I get closer to him.

Sam jumps back in surprise hitting his head on the time clock in the process "Fuck" he whispers as he grabs the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself" I shrug with a laugh walking around him to clock in.

"That was mean, I think I have a concussion" he mumbled pushing me out of the way so he can clock in.

"I doubt that, you have a pretty thick head" I laugh once again "We still going to Pucks later?" I ask as I walk with him to the Produce Prep room. That's what Sam does here, he works in the Produce department, which means he stocks produce. Obviously.

"Yeah, for sure. I can't wait to kick his ass. He was being such a dick when we played last night, I was nice enough to stay up and play with him and all he did was fucking kill me" he shook his head before walking into the Prep room.

"That's Puck for you, takes advantage when you're tired because he knows he would lose any other way" I laugh leaning against the wall.

Sam grabs his apron, slipping it on over his head "True shit" he smiles "Have you met the new Store Manager?" He asks with an eyebrow wiggle.

I shake my head at his loserness "Yeah I met her on her first day. I'm guessing by the boner you're sporting that you met her as well?" I smirk.

"Fuck you" he laughs "She _is_ really hot, like really hot" he says while checking his apron pockets for his pen and pad.

"Yeah she is, she knows it too" I say with a smile "I didn't make much of an impression on her though" I shrug kicking off the wall.

"What happened?" Sam asked as we made our way back onto the floor so Sam could check out what he needs.

"Well, I was going on break and when I turned out of aisle 9 I ran into a cart. Like seriously ran into it, I had to put ice on my dick later on" Sam laughs "She happened to be the one pushing the cart" I shrug with a smile. "I also can't seem to speak to her without stuttering, so she probably thinks I have a permanent stutter" I shake my head with a groan "Like, that is such a turn off."

Sam laughs "She's your boss anyway, it's not like you need to turn her on. Even if she wasn't our boss you don't have the balls to approach someone as hot as that" he smiles writing down the products he needs.

In case you haven't noticed, I slack off a lot. I like to walk around and talk to my friends before I start working.

"Whatever, I can get girls" I scoff.

"Yeah, _girls_. That one, is a bonafide woman" Sam says pointing his finger to the managers office. Sam turns around and heads back to the prep room "You're worse than Puck, thinking you can get someone like her. He really thinks he's gonna get in Fabray's pants" he grabs his cart and walks into the cooler.

"Have I told you recently that you are an excellent friend?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm.

Sam smirks "Only everyday" he shrugs "Go clean the bathrooms before a manager gets here and rips you a new one" he grabs a box of apples sliding it onto his cart.

"Oh fuck off" I say walking out of the cooler with a smile.

I guess it is about that time I start my job. It's already 7:30, a manager will be here soon. Fingers crossed it's Ms. Lopez.

I walk to the cleaning center, grabbing a mop bucket and placing it on my cleaning cart. I grab a bottle of soap, pouring some into the bucket before filling it with water. I pull my phone out while I wait, I notice I have a message from Rachel.

 _ **R- Hey, I'm bring cake to work today for the people in Pharmacy. I know you and Sam are working so I'll make sure I save you guys some :)**_

Sweet, Rachel is so awesome...sometimes. She does make some bomb ass cake though.

 **B- Sweet, you know we appreciate it :)**

I slip my phone back in my pocket and turn the water off. I grab the hose and hang it back up. I grab a clean mop and place it into the super clean mop bucket. I make sure I have paper towels, gloves, and my toilet spray. I would say cleaning the bathrooms can be the worst part about this job. I've seen some shit...literally.

We have four bathrooms in our store. We have a Men and Women's bathroom back here by the break room and cleaning center, it's technically an Employee's bathroom but customers are constantly using them. The other two bathrooms are up front by the second entrance and the Pharmacy. Those are smaller.

I grab my cleaning cart and take the 20 steps it takes to get to the back Women's bathroom. I open the door and prop it open with the trash can that sits in the corner. I look around and groan, it's a fucking mess. I scratch the back of my neck walking to the back of the door so I can read the log and see who was on utilities last night. It's signed RL, fucking Ryder. He's such a lazy piece of shit.

"Fuck" I groan smacking the door.

"You better watch your language Ms. Pierce" I hear outside the bathroom. I immediately frown, not because I was caught cussing, but because that's Ms. Fabrays voice. Which means, Ms. Lopez isn't opening today. Fuck.

I walk around the door and see Ms. Fabray standing there with her hand on her hip and a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that" I smile a crooked smile "I'm just tired of Ryder not doing his job" I say throwing my arm behind me to show her what a mess the bathroom was.

Ms. Fabray walks in the restroom and glances in all the stalls "Yes, he isn't quite doing what he needs to, is he?" She asks with a head tilt. "We can't have these bathrooms looking like this, I'll talk to Ms. Lopez when she comes in" She says as she walks back out. My heart starts to beat faster at the mention of Ms. Lopez, at least I'll get to see her today.

"I'd appreciate that. W-what time is M-Ms. L-Lopez coming in?" I shake my head at my stutter. I'm not even talking to her and I'm fucking stuttering.

Ms. Fabray smiles a sweet smile "She'll be here at 1, she's closing tonight. I'll make sure she gets with you about this situation" she points to the bathroom "Maybe you can take some pictures for proof" she smiles. "Ms. Lopez seems to take things very seriously when they aren't done right" she nods looking around "Which is good, as you know our last Store Manager didn't feel the same" she frowns before shrugging her shoulders "Oh well, I'll let you get back to work" she smiles before walking away.

I won't lie, I watched her walk away. She is _really_ pretty. I can see why Puck drools over her. I smile before going back to work and cleaning up these nasty bathrooms. `

* * *

Around 12:45 I go outside with my trash bin to change the trash on our front sidewalk. As I slip on my gloves I look around the parking lot, watching all the people come in. I always wondered why so many people are here during the day, like don't they have jobs? I grab the trash bin top placing it on the ground, as I go to pull the trash bag out I look up and see Ms. Lopez getting out of her car. She seems to drive a Cherry Red Mustang, a sexy car for a sexy woman. I shake my head before going back to my job. I grab the trash tossing it into my trash bin before grabbing a new bag. I shake the new bag out, just as I'm about to put it in the trash can-

"Hello Brittany" I hear.

I look up to see a beautiful smile on Ms. Lopez's face. Fuck she is sexy. She's wearing black trousers and a very tight white blouse tucked into them and heels. I try to keep my eyes to myself, but it's really hard.

I clear my throat looking up at her "Ms. Lopez" I say with a nod and a small smile.

"How are you today?" She asks as she takes a step towards me.

"I'll be b-better once I'm o-off" I stutter with a small smile placing the trash bag in the trash can and placing the top back on.

Ms. Lopez laughs "I'm sure you will" She winks before walking into the store.

I throw my head back with a whine, why must she be so hot? And why must she be my boss?

I grab my bin and walk further down the walk to the next trash can. As I go to take the top off Sam walks out eating an Apple.

"Hey Britt, you wanna go on break?" He asks leaning against the column by the trash can.

"Yeah, give me a few minutes to finish the trash" I say changing this trash can quickly.

"You see Ms. Lopez?" He asks taking a bite of his Apple.

"Yeah she said hello to me when she came in" I smiled thinking about how good she looked in her business attire.

"She looks good today" he said with an eyebrow wiggle "Like real good" he laughs, finishing his apple before throwing the core in my freshly changed trash can.

"Yeah...she does" I sigh grabbing my bin and walking back inside the store with Sam right behind me. When I walk in I see Ms. Lopez and Ms. Fabray talking by the floral station, which is right by the main entrance. When Sam and I walk by them Ms. Lopez smiles at me before looking back to Ms. Fabray.

This woman will be the death of me.

Once Sam and I make it to the break room I walk over to the sink to wash my hands.

"I'm fucking tired" I complain as I sat down.

"Me too, I hate working so early. Then again, I love getting off early" he smiles flicking crumbs off the table. I guess I should clean these tables before I leave.

"I think I might take a nap before I go over to Pucks" I yawn leaning back against my chair.

"I probably will too since I went to bed so late" he looks over at the TV, which is on mute "I can't wait to kill him on that game."

I laugh "I'm sure he'll get pissed and that's always funny" I smile standing up to get a cup of water. As I turn the faucet on the break room door opens. I don't look up, expecting just another regular employee.

"Hello Sam" I hear. I know that voice. I look up from filling up my glass and see Ms. Lopez standing there.

"Ms. Lopez" I glance at Sam as he says hello, I almost think I see a little bit of drool on his chin.

"Brittany" I snap my eyes to Ms. Lopez when she says my name "Ms. Fabray spoke with me about Ryder" I nod my head. Ms. Lopez smiles "If you don't mind, after your break to come to my office so you can tell me the problem?" She tilts her head with squinted eyes.

I look back to Sam who has a shit eating grin on his face before looking back over to her "Y-eah I will" I say before going back to filling my cup up.

"Great" Ms. Lopez says before exiting the break room with such grace.

I lay my head down on my forearms and groan while Sam sits there and laughs at me.

"B-Britt" he laughs again "That was great" he smacks his hand down on the table.

I lean back up to take a drink of my water "What is wrong with me?" I groan "Why can't I fucking speak properly around her?" I walk back to the table to sit down.

"Yeah, you got issues" Sam says before standing up "Good luck up there. Don't bite your tongue trying to talk" He laughs walking out of the break room.

"Fuck" I whisper. I really don't understand what's happening. I'm 22 years old and I can't fucking talk to someone, just because they're hot? It could also be because she's my boss and she _does_ intimidate me. Yeah that's it, I just get nervous cause she's my boss, there's nothing wrong with me.

I finish my drink throwing my cup in the trash before making my way up front to talk to Ms. Lopez.

* * *

I make it up to her office without freaking out, even though my hands have started to sweat, I haven't freaked out.

I walk closer to her door, leaning my head in and lightly tapping my fist against the door frame.

Ms. Lopez looks up from her computer with a smile "Brittany, take a seat please" she says waving her hand to the chair across from her desk.

"Y-You wanted to s-see me?" I ask quietly looking around her office, trying to avoid her beautiful brown eyes.

"Do I make you nervous?" She asks.

I glance at her before looking down at my hands "Y-yes" I say looking back to her.

"Why is that?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest, making her shirt look even tighter.

I quickly glance down to her chest before looking back up at her "You're m-my b-boss."

"Is that the only reason?" I see a tiny smile forming on her face.

I look around her office, it's quite nice. She's added a plant and hung some paintings on the wall. I stare out of the huge window she has that overlooks the store. From where I'm sitting I can only see the ceiling.

"Y-yes that's the o-only reason" I lie looking back to her with a small smile.

"Well, don't be. You have no reason to feel nervous around me" She smiles clasping her hands together on her desk. "Now, Ms. Fabray mentioned there is a problem with this boy Ryder who does Utilities?" She asks with a head tilt.

I nod my head "Yeah, h-he doesn't really d-do his job" I sigh scratching the back of my neck.

"What do you mean by that exactly? Like he doesn't do anything at all?"

"Well, h-he usually does everything, but the b-bathrooms. Every time he works and I come in the next day the restrooms look as if t-they haven't been touched. The floor is covered with paper t-towels and toilet p-paper. The toilet seats have p-pee on them, and the toilet paper holders are mostly empty."

Ms. Lopez nods her head for me to continue.

"The night utilities p-person gets off at 9, so if he was to do his actual j-job in the bathrooms then they shouldn't look like that. Yeah people come in here all n-night because we are 24 hours, but there is no way they could get that d-dirty in less than 10 hours. I've worked until 9 and came in at 7 the next day and they l-looked good, so I know that he's the p-problem" I nod my head and sit back against the chair.

Ms. Lopez nods her head with a frown "I understand that, I haven't met Ryder yet so I can't really agree with him being the problem just yet." I huff and look to the ceiling "Hey" Ms. Lopez says "I'm not saying I don't believe you, I would just like to meet him and see his work ethic myself" she nods her head.

"Okay" I shrug and stand up.

"Wait" Ms. Lopez says while standing up and walking around her desk. Oh God, she's getting too close "Ms. Fabray also said you took some pictures of the bathrooms this morning?" I slowly nod my head "May I see them?" She asks taking a step towards me.

I swallow and slowly reach into my pocket to get my phone. I type in my pass code and go directly to my photos. I look up to Ms. Lopez and see her biting her bottom lip as she watches my fingers move across the screen. Pretty sure I felt my dick twitch.

"Here" I say handing her my phone. Her fingers brush against mine as she grabs it and brings it closer to her face.

I think I might be dead. Ms. Lopez...the hottest woman I have ever seen...is holding my phone. Her fingers are actually touching my phone.

"You think I can send these to my phone? So I can show them to Ryder when I see him, I know he's working tonight" she says looking up at me.

I slowly nod my head feeling my dick twitch once again when she smiles.

Ms. Lopez types her number in and sends the pictures to her phone, I look over to her desk when I hear the vibration.

"Thanks" She says handing me my phone and walking back to her desk. Her ass looks really good in those pants "I will make sure I speak to Ryder about this" she winks before sitting back down in her chair.

"I-I a-appreciate it" I say walking backwards out of her office with my heart feeling like it wants to jump out of my chest. Is this what a heart attack feels like?

When I get back downstairs I go straight to Produce to talk to Sam. I get over there and see him stocking Banana's-

"You know, you could probably put an entire Banana in your mouth, peel and all and your mouth would still look the same" I say when I walk up to him.

"Fuck you" Sam says throwing a Banana at me and laughing "How'd it go with Lopez?"

"Good, she said she was going to talk to Ryder" I nod my head "She sent the pictures I took of the bathrooms to her phone. She touched my phone dude."

"Just something else for you to jack off too" he shakes his head with a laugh "Did she delete her number?" He asked opening a new box of Bananas.

I didn't even think of that. I take my phone out of my pocket and go to my messages. The last message I sent is to a Ms. Lopez. Holy fuck, she actually kept her number in my phone and she made herself a fucking contact. I guess she doesn't want me to know her first name, oh well.

"Sam...I have her number" I whisper before Sam snatches my phone.

"Fuck, she even put her name" he said with wide eyes "Does that mean she wants you to keep it?" He asked handing me my phone back.

I shake my head "I-I guess?" I have her number, not that i can really do anything with it. But I have her number.

"Fuck, maybe you do have a shot" he laughs going back to his job.

* * *

Later on that night I'm sitting on a couch in Puck's basement drinking a beer and watching Sam kill Puck for the 10th time.

"Sam, I swear if you kill me one more time" Puck growls pushing Sam on shoulder.

"Payback's a bitch pussy" Sam laughs as he shoots Puck once again.

Sam and Puck love to play Call Of Duty. I never really play this game, I'm more of a sports video gamer or like Mario Kart. I get really frustrated in games where I can easily die and I usually end up breaking things. Which is why I have bought Puck at least three new controllers.

"Hey Puck, Quinn asked about you today" I say taking a drink of my beer.

Puck sits up "No shit?" He exclaims totally forgetting about the game.

"No, I'm just fucking with you" I laugh finishing off my beer and high fiving Sam.

"I hate you sometimes dude, seriously" Puck whines going back to the game "I had someone call about wanting their yard cut but if you're gonna be a dick then I won't tell you who it is and I'll get all the money" he shoots Sam's player in the head.

"Yeah that will work out for you. Seeing as I have the truck and the lawn mowers, I think you'll do a bang up job with a pair of scissors" I smile.

"Fuck" he shouts "Why am I friends with you people?" He laughs getting off the couch to get us more beer.

"Because we're awesome, now tell me about this new client" I say accepting the beer from him.

"Well, they texted me and said they saw our flyer and that they needed their grass cut by Saturday. You get off early Friday right?" I nod my head "Good, they want us to come on Friday after 6pm" he says taking a sip of his beer.

"What's their name? And how much are we getting?"

"Santana, they didn't give me a last name which is sketchy. But the name sounds hot so I don't care" he laughs with a shrug going back to the game "They have a decent size yard so they said they would give us 50 each" he smiled.

"Sweet, I get off at 3 on Friday so I guess I'll pick you up at 5:30?" I ask looking over at him.

"Sounds good to me" he laughs when he shoots Sam in the head once again.

* * *

Friday evening rolls around and I am actually pretty excited to cut grass. I love cutting grass, it's...relaxing. I park my truck in front of Pucks house and wait for him to come out. I see him come from his backyard with a big gas tank, he places it in my truck bed before hopping in the front seat.

"Sup Pierce" he nods his head putting his seat belt on "I got their address" he says typing it into my GPS "They live about 20 minutes away. It's a nice fucking neighborhood" he says leaning his head back.

"Cool. What you do all day?" I ask pulling off towards the direction the GPS says to go.

"Not shit, sat in my basement playing games. How was work, was your girl working?" He smirked.

"Yeah she opened, she looked good too" I smiled as he laughed.

We get to the house in 25 minutes, I pull up in front and turn my truck off.

"Fuck this is a nice neighborhood, the backyard will take the longest" I say looking at the huge house we are currently parked in front of.

"Yeah it will, you want the back or the front?" Puck asked going to open the door.

"Back. I'll go let them know we're here while you get everything ready" I say climbing out of the truck.

This really is a nice house. It's a nice shade of baby blue with a double wide driveway and two garage doors. I bet there are some nice cars in there.

I walk up to the front door and knock on the door. When the door opens I freak out just a little. Internally of course.

"M-Ms. Lopez?" I ask looking her up and down and damn, am I glad I did. She is wearing a really tight black tank top and really short shorts. She has her hair up in a messy bun and black trimmed glasses perched on her nose.

"Hello Brittany" she smiles leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"T-This is your h-house?" I stutter out while looking back at Puck who hasn't even noticed.

"It is" she smiles "I saw your flyer in the lobby the other day and I thought I'd give you all a try and see if it works out" she shrugs.

I slowly nod my head "Okay, w-well we're g-going to get s-started" I say backing up.

Ms. Lopez smiles with a head nod before closing her front door.

I practically run to Puck "Puck...this is Ms. Lopez's house" I whisper.

Puck's eyes go wide "No shit? She's Santana?" He asks.

Santana, her name is Santana.

I smile "Yeah, she is."

 **Okay so I feel like this was a really shitty chapter but I hope you all enjoy it any way! I feel like my brain in all jumbled. Let me know if there is something you want me to change or anything. Love it? Hate it?**

 **I'm sorry there wasn't any Smut or any type of Sexy times. But it will come, and it will be worth it!**

 **Also I'm sure me saying Ms. Lopez and Ms. Fabray is really annoying but I gotta do it. And I'm sure Brittany's stuttering is annoying as well but that will stop.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Much Love Guys**

 **To the guest who asked how old Santana is in this story she is 26**!

It's been two days since Puck and I cut Ms. Lopez's yard and I haven't been able to see her at work. I've worked 5p-9 those two days and Puck said she had been leaving early for some reason. It definitely sucks working those 5-9 shifts, I didn't mind them before because I got to sleep in and do whatever during the day. But now that Ms. Lopez works here and there is a chance I won't get to see her, makes me sad.

Monday's are always a pretty busy day for some reason which is why I hate working them, but here I am about to clock in at 7am to clean those shitty bathrooms.

As I walk in the store to clock in I see Mercedes and Sam laughing by the time clock, I know Puck comes in at 7 today too so I wonder where he is.

"What's up guys?" I say to them as I clock in.

"Hey Britt, Sam was just telling me about your crush on Ms. Lopez" Mercedes giggles.

I turn around and glare at Sam before looking to Mercedes "I don't have a crush...I just think she's hot. That's all" I shrug walking up to Sam and smacking him in the back of the head.

Sam groans before laughing "You _so_ have a crush, you go into this daze whenever she is around and you stutter when you speak to her" Sam smiles going to clock in.

I roll my eyes "It's not a crush" I mumble looking over at Mercedes who smiles.

I look up when I hear the doors slide open and smile when I see my boy Puck, finally someone who understands me.

"I mean look at Puck, he's just as pathetic as you are when it comes to this" Sam says patting Puck on the back as he clocks in.

"Comes to what?" Puck says looking over at me.

"Sam told Mercedes I have a crush on Ms. Lopez."

Puck smirks "You totally do. And I definitely have one on Ms. Fabray, so I gotta say I agree with Sammy" He winks before making his way back to his department.

Well fuck.

"Walk with me" I hear Mercedes say as she puts her hand on my back and guides me to the bakery "Tell me about this Crush."

I huff "It's not a crush, honestly. I just think she is really hot" I lean against the table, laying my head in my hand.

"Brittany" Mercedes looks to me with raised eyebrows.

"Fine" I groan "I may have a teeny tiny crush on her, but it's completely normal. She comes in here all hot and shit and being my boss. It's a complete turn on" I say waving my hand around.

Mercedes laughs "I can understand that, as long as you don't act on that crush" she says pointing to me like she's my mother.

"Well I obviously can't. Managers and associates aren't allowed to be involved. That's such a stupid rule" I whine.

"It makes sense though. I mean what if you did get involved and people found out? They would think you were getting special treatment. And what if you all broke up? How awkward would that shit be?"

"I guess you're right, I can't help but be attracted to her. I'll just keep as much distance as I can from her."

"Didn't you and Puck just start cutting her yard?" Mercedes laughs.

"Fuck, I forgot about that" I scratch the back of my neck "That's every two weeks. So here at work I will keep my distance" I nod my head "I better get to work" I say walking out from behind her station.

"Keep it in your pants!" I hear her yell. I smile while turning around and giving her the finger. She's lucky the store doesn't get busy until around 10.

* * *

I go back to the cleaning center and get my cart ready to clean the bathrooms. I really hope they aren't a mess. I grab my cart and walk over to the back Women's bathroom, I don't ever knock on the Women's restroom since I am a woman. But I have a dick, shit am I suppose to knock? I shrug my shoulders placing my cart right outside the door. I push the door open and prop it with the trash can. I go to check out the stalls when something to my left catches my attention.

I look over and my mouth goes dry. Ms. Lopez is standing there...with her shirt off.

Ms. Lopez turns around with her shirt in her right hand and a paper towel in her left "I spilled my coffee on the way to work" she says pointing to the stain on her shirt.

Of course I don't look at the stain seeing as how my eyes can't look away from her chest. My God...her tits are amazing. She's wearing a black laced bra that pushes her chest up oh so nicely.

"I was trying to get the stain out with some soap and water, but it doesn't seem to be working" I think I hear her say.

Ms. Lopez clears her throat, making me snap my eyes up to hers.

I feel my cheeks get hot "I'm-" I stutter before closing my mouth "I d-don." I just give up with the whole talking thing and close my eyes.

I hear Ms. Lopez chuckle "I know this may be a lot to ask, but I have an extra shirt in my office for times like these. Do you think you could maybe go get that for me?"

I slowly open my eyes "Y-ye" I can't speak, I am literally speechless. This woman is so sexy. I point up with my finger with wide eyes.

Ms. Lopez nods her head with a smile "Yes, it's in my office. I put a coat rack up there and I have a shirt on a hanger" Ms. Lopez takes a step forward making me step back and back into the wall "I would appreciate it" she smiles.

I quickly nod my head and practically rip the door open and run to her office. Once I get up there I take a seat in that chair I have sat in twice before while talking to her. I just saw Ms. Lopez without a shirt on. Holy Fuck. I can't think straight. I have seen girls naked plenty of times but she...I don't even have the words. I look down to my crotch and I definitely have a hard on; a big one. Her skin is so tan and it looks so smooth, and the way her boobs looked in that bra, fuck these thoughts are not helping my hard on.

I stand up and walk over to the coat rack grabbing the dark gray blouse, I guess this is the one she wants. I don't see any other shirt on here. I take a deep breath and make my way back down stairs. I still have a hard on but what am I suppose to do? Wait 10 minutes so she can wonder what I was doing? Shit, she would probably think I was jacking off or something.

When I get to the bathroom, I run my hand down my face and walk into the bathroom. Ms. Lopez is still there with her shirt off. I look to the ceiling as I get closer to her to hand her, her shirt. I feel Ms. Lopez's fingers brush mine as she takes the shirt from me.

"Thank you Brittany" I hear her say. I slowly open my eyes, never looking anywhere but her eyes. I slowly nod my head as a welcome. I see Ms. Lopez smirk before she glances down at my crotch. My eyes go wide and I move my hand in front of myself. Ms. Lopez snaps her eyes up to me with red cheeks before she turns towards the mirror to put her shirt on. This is so inappropriate.

I look to the mirror and make eye contact with her. When she winks I nearly jizz in my pants. I groan before walking out of the bathroom and walking straight to the Meat Department.

When I get to the Meat Department I see Sam and Puck leaned against the counter talking.

"Guys...I just saw Ms. Lopez in the bathroom with her shirt off" I say to them.

Both their eyes go wide as they shoot from the counter to run to the bathroom.

"Wait" I half yell so I don't attract attention, they both look to me "She's already done" I roll my eyes before leaning against the counter they just were.

"Fuck" Puck groans running a hand through his Mohawk "How did that happen?"

"I went in there to clean it and she was standing there with her shirt off. She said she spilled coffee on it and was trying to clean the stain" I smile "I got to see her with her shirt off" I whisper.

"How was it?" Sam eagerly asked while Puck nodded his head.

"Amazing. She has a perfect body, her toned stomach and her boobs" I shake my head " I just want to stuff my face between them."

"Man, you're so lucky" Puck shakes his head with a pout "Was she embarrassed or anything?"

I shook my head "No, she seemed fine. She acted like me starting at her tits wasn't inappropriate at all."

"She wants you dude" Puck smiles "Just like Ms. Fabray wants me" he winks.

"And on that note, I'm going back to work" Sam says patting us both on the back while shaking his head.

"You're no fun Sammy" Puck yells to him as he walks away "He's just jealous cause some _fine_ women want us."

"They don't want us Puck" I shake my head walking towards the door "They just know we want them" I shrug walking out and back to the bathrooms.

I can't believe I saw Ms. Lopez without a shirt. That seriously made my whole life, no joke. You would think she would try and cover herself up instead of turning around and giving me a full show. And she so checked my dick out like it was no big deal. My dad would fucking kill me if he found out there was something between me and my Store manager.

I shake my head from my thoughts and go back to doing my job.

* * *

At around 3:15 I make my way to the Meat Department to meet up with Sam and Puck. We all get off at 3:30 so we're gonna hang out after work. As soon as I get there and see them talking-

" _Brittany please come to the managers office_ " I hear over the intercom. That was Ms. Lopez.

Puck and Sam start cracking up as my eyes go wide. What could she want? After this morning I did a pretty good job of keeping my distance from her.

"I'll meet you all outside" I say to them as I turn around and make my way to the front. When I get upstairs I take a deep breath and stick my head in her office "You w-wanted to s-see me?" I ask while fully walking in.

Ms. Lopez smiles "Yes, please take a seat" I nod my head and slowly sit down "I know you are about to get off, but I wanted to speak to you before you left" she said leaning her arms on her desk. Once again making her tits look amazing.

I nod my head for her to continue.

"I wanted to apologize for this morning" my eyes go wide "Yes, it was very inappropriate for me to stand there in front of you with my shirt off. I should have put it back on right away."

I shake my head "It's o-okay" I give her a small smile to show her it wasn't a big deal. Except it was a big deal.

Ms. Lopez clears her throat "No, it's not. I am your boss and that was unprofessional. Like I said, I apologize for doing it. I know things may be a bit awkward now and I understand that" she nods her head.

"I-it's fine, I won't worry a-about it" I go to stand up.

Ms. Lopez nods her head "I also wanted to let you know I spoke to Ryder about the bathrooms. He should be finishing his job before he leaves from now on. I told him he gets one more warning, because clean bathrooms are very important. If there are any more issues, please let me know Brittany" she smiles.

"T-thank you. I w-will" I smile.

"Thank you. Have a great afternoon" She says before going back to her computer.

Well that was weird. She totally did a complete 360. One minute she winks at me and the next she apologizes. It honestly wasn't that big of a deal. I mean it was because it's totally going in my spank bank, but it really wasn't. I bet if I didn't have a dick, she wouldn't have cared as much. I guess it makes sense?

* * *

It's been two weeks since the bathroom incident with Ms. Lopez and things are good. She's back to being her winking self like it never happened. For a few days after she would barely say hello to me and that was super weird. Now, she says hello to me every time she sees me.

I'm working 7-330 again today as does Puck. We are suppose to go back to Ms. Lopez's tonight to cut her grass. Ar first I was nervous because things we're weird but now things are back to being good. Fuck it, I'm still nervous.

As I'm walking back to the cleaning center Puck comes up next to me.

"We got a problem dude" he says.

"What's that?" I ask walking through the double doors.

"My pop needs me to help him with things around the house today" he sighs.

I laugh "That sounds like your problem, not mine" I grab a mop bucket and pour some soap in it.

Puck shakes his head "He doesn't get off until 530."

I'm confused- "Wait...no" I say with wide eyes dropping the hose into the bucket.

"Yeah dude, you gotta cut her grass by yourself" he puts his hand on my shoulder "It'll be okay, you'll be outside the whole time. No need to freak out" he smiles.

"Yeah but I'll still be by myself. For one that yard is big and I hated cutting around that swimming pool last time, and two...well there is no two. But you can't leave me by myself Puck" I groan.

"I'm sorry Britt, you know how my Pop is. I gotta do what he says" he shrugs with a sad face "You will be fine, I promise" he pats my back before walking towards the Meat Department.

Fuck this sucks. Now I seriously am nervous.

* * *

5:30 rolls around pretty fucking quick. I jump in my truck and make my way to Ms. Lopez's house. I still can't believe Puck can't come. I'm gonna be here twice as long as I usually would. Plus it's fucking hot.

I get to Ms. Lopez's house in 20 minutes. The whole time I gave myself a pep talk. I know I'm 22 years old and I shouldn't be nervous about cutting someone's grass, but I am. I have a crush on this woman and she flirts with me all the time. So me being here by myself, makes me nervous.

I climb out of my truck and make my way to her door. I take a deep breath before knocking. At least I can mentally prepare myself to see her this time, unlike last. When Ms. Lopez opens the door, I realize I could never prepare myself for this. She's wearing another pair of short shorts and a black bikini top.

"Brittany" Ms. Lopez smiles before looking behind me with a frown "Where's Puck?" She asked with the cutest head tilt.

"H-he couldn't m-make it. H-his dad needed h-help with something" I say while looking anywhere but her chest.

"Oh" Ms. Lopez frowns "That sucks you have to cut all this by yourself" she gives me a small smile.

I shrug my shoulders "I-it's no big d-deal. I'm g-gonna get started" I say backing away.

"Wait" Ms. Lopez says walking out to her front porch "I was going to go for a swim...well get a tan. Would that be okay?" She asks.

I close my eyes to clear the imagine of her being wet "Y-yeah, let me j-just cut a-around the p-pool first."

"Will do" she winks before walking back into her house.

Her ass...

I want to touch it.

Once I grab my lawnmower I make my way to the backyard. Her pool is in the center of her backyard so I start cutting the area around there. I've barely done anything and I am already sweating, I wish I could get in that pool.

I finish up the area around the pool making it look real good before moving on to cut the rest. When I bend over to restart my mower I see Ms. Lopez walk out in the same clothes and a towel over her shoulder. She hangs her towel over the ladder before grabbing the waistband of her shorts and slowly pulling them down her beautiful legs. Jesus, does she really need to wear a thong bikini?

I am seriously dead. I thought her ass looked good in those skirts and pants she wears. But damn, this is amazing. I shake my head of my thoughts and go back to cutting her grass, I try my hardest not to look over at her as she climbs up the ladder. I look over and see her jump onto the float and lay down with her arms at her sides, she is so beautiful.

After about 30 minutes I get finished with half her yard, she really does have a big yard. I shut my mower off and take a little break. Ms. Lopez is still in the pool, laying on her stomach now. Perfect view of her ass. I lean my arms against the mower handle and lay my head down to catch my breath. I close my eyes for a few seconds when I hear the water splash-

"Cute boxers" I hear Ms. Lopez say.

I stand up and look down to see my pants have fallen just a tad to show my Spongebob and Patrick boxers. Fucking great. I feel my cheeks get hot, and not from the sun as I pull my pants up to cover my boxers. I look up and see Ms. Lopez smile with a wink before swimming to the ladder and slowly getting out.

When I see the water dripping down her body and her ass jiggle as she climbs I feel my dick twitch. And I pray I don't get a boner, because cutting grass with a boner is terrible. I look away with a deep breath and go back to cutting her grass.

When I get finished with the back I walk up to the front and lean against my truck with my water bottle. I go to take a sip when I hear my phone ring from inside my truck. I grab my phone and see Puck's name on the screen.

"What's up?" I say when I answer.

"How's it going?" I hear the smirk in his voice.

"It's fucking hot and I still haven't cut the front yet" I groan.

"Damn, you've been there for a minute too. That backyard is pretty massive though. How's it going with Lopez?"

I take a sip of water "She went swimming while I cut the backyard. Well, she laid on a float to tan, which was distracting. I could have run over my foot or something."

Puck chuckles "Was she hot in her bathing suit?"

I feel my dick twitch just thinking about it "Fuck...she wore a thong bikini bottom" I practically moan out.

"Man, I can't believe I missed that. All I've been doing is pulling fucking weeds and cleaning the garage. What I would give to see her in that" he whines as I chuckle. Yeah, I guess I am pretty lucky.

"Maybe next time. I gotta get back to work so I can leave sometime soon" I say.

"Yeah alright. Hit me up later" He says before hanging up.

I finish my water bottle before I start on her front yard. Her front yard is pretty big but nowhere near as big as her backyard. I'm so fucking hot. I grab the bottom of my black tank top and pull it over my head. It's soaked. I walk to my mower and start on this big ass front yard.

After another 30 minutes I finally finish her front yard, I have sweat dripping down my front and back. Disgusting. As I load the mower in to my truck bed I hear Ms. Lopez's screen door open and shut. I shut my truck bed and turn towards her house, Ms. Lopez is back in her short shorts but wearing a tank top this time.

I'm not 100% positive but I'm pretty sure Ms. Lopez is checking me out. I do workout and cut a lot of grass so I know I have a nice body. I look down to the ground with a small smile before walking to the front of my truck and grabbing my tank top. As I walk up to her I slowly slip it on, which feels disgusting seeing as I am now sweater than I was before.

"The yard looks great" Ms. Lopez smiles.

"T-thanks. Took a w-while" I shrug looking around the front yard.

"I appreciate you coming without Puck here to help. Since he wasn't here you get his 50 dollars" she says with a wink as she hands me a 100 dollar bill. I take it from her hand with a smile and slip it in my pocket "I...I made some lemonade. Would you like some?" She asks as she points her thumb back towards her house.

I clear my throat "Uhm y-yeah, s-sure" I say with an all the sudden dry mouth. I'm about to go into her house.

Ms. Lopez smiles and leads me into her home. When we get to the kitchen I take a seat on a stool at the counter she has in the middle. Ms. Lopez walks to her fridge to get the lemonade.

"I love freshly squeezed lemonade" She says as she grabs two glasses from her cabinets.

"M-me too"

Ms. Lopez hands me my glass before leaning against the counter by the sink across from me.

"So how'd you get into the lawn mowing business?" She asks taking a sip.

"Puck and I j-just decided to do it o-one day. M-make some e-extra cash" I say taking a sip of my own drink. Damn that's good.

Ms. Lopez nods her head "About that, if your dad is CEO of 'The Sunshine' then why are you only a utility clerk?" She asks with squinted eyes.

I clear my throat "I feel l-like it's where I should b-be at the moment" I take another sip.

"Why's that?"

"I d-dropped out of c-college, so m-my dad and I d-don't have the best relationship. He got mad w-when I did t-that because he w-wanted me to t-take over the b-business one day. But I d-don't want to do that" I shrug. "I g-guess I'm lucky he lets me h-have a job there at all." I finish my lemonade and place the glass in front of me.

Ms. Lopez stares at me for a few seconds "Would you like some more?" She asked walking over to me and grabbing my glass.

I shake my head "No Thank y-you. I should g-get going" I say standing up. I didn't realize how close she had gotten until I'm standing next to her. My chest is almost touching her shoulder.

Ms. Lopez looks over to me with a small smile "Thank you for cutting my grass" I'm pretty sure her eyes flicked down to my lips.

I nod my head "T-thank you for t-the Lemon-"

I get cut off my Ms. Lopez grabbing the back of my head and crashing our lips together. I take a deep breath through my nose, as I internally freak out. Is this happening? Is Ms. Lopez actually kissing me? I guess I took too long to kiss her back because she's pulling her lips back as I frown at the loss.

Ms. Lopez keeps her hands on my head as she stares from my eyes to my lips "Britt-" this time she gets cut off by my lips. I move my hands to her hips as I take her plump bottom lip between mine. Ms. Lopez moans into my mouth as she wraps her arms around my neck. Holy shit, this is happening.

I run my tongue on her bottom lip begging for entrance. As soon as my tongue tangles with hers Ms. Lopez moans against my mouth as I feel my dick get hard. I move my hands to her ass and give it the nice squeeze it's been begging for. God her ass is great. Before I could push her against the counter Ms. Lopez moves her hands to my chest and pushes me away from her. I'm left standing there panting with my hands that were just on her awesome butt stalled in mid air.

"Brittany, we can't" Ms. Lopez breaths while shaking her hand at me "We can't do this" she looks to me. Damn she is beautiful with her heaving chest and swollen lips that I just had the pleasure of tasting.

"I-I" I try to say.

Ms. Lopez shakes her head "I know I kissed you...but we can't" she looks to me with wide eyes.

I slowly nod my head "O-okay. I'm g-gonna go" I say as I walk backwards towards her front door.

When I get to my truck I lay my head on my steering wheel. Holy fuck that really just happened. I just made out with Ms. Lopez. My boss. I can't believe that. She is so hot and such a damn good kisser. I dreamed of having her lips on mine, like literally dreamed. It is so much better than I imagined.

I take a deep breath and start my ride back home.

* * *

Later on that night I head over to Pucks to hang out with him and Sam. Puck said he wants to kick my ass at NBA Live 16. We've been friends for awhile and he has maybe beat me 10 times at basketball games. He may kick my ass at Call of Duty, but these games are mine.

"Losers" I say as I walk down the basement and take a spot in the recliner.

"You're gonna be the loser soon" Puck says tossing me a controller.

"You should teach a class in comebacks" I say as I pop open the beer Sam handed me.

"Fuck you. How was grass cutting?" He asked as he turned the game on.

I really want to tell Sam and Puck about what happened but...I can't. They are my best friends and I trust them with everything. But this is different. Its not just about me, this affects Ms. Lopez as well. I am dying to tell them but I won't.

"Hot as fuck. It took me forever" I groan as I pick my team. Cavaliers of course while Puck goes for the typical Lakers.

"Sorry about that. If it makes you feel better I felt like shit for leaving you alone" Puck shrugs and takes a sip of his beer.

"Thanks" I smile.

"Any action from Ms. Lopez?" Sam asks looking up from the TV.

Yes, a lot of awesome action.

"Nope, just cut the grass and left" I shrug smiling when I get tip off.

Sam laughs "I already knew you wouldn't."

If only you really knew Sammy boy. If only you really knew.

 **Review please? Love it, hate it? I hoped you enjoyed it and it wasn't boring!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long, I've been feeling very lazy lately!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

It's the day after Ms. Lopez and I kissed and I can't think of anything else but that. I'm working 5p-10p today and things couldn't be more weird. Ms. Lopez is closing tonight and she's been avoiding me since I got here. Every time she sees me she walks the other way and pretends to do something important. I thought that it would be okay, I thought we could just forget it happened and moved on. If I'm being honest, I don't want to forget it. I loved kissing her, and I want to do it all the time. I just wish she would stop avoiding me and maybe we can talk about it. She is the one who kissed me, so it's obvious she is attracted to me. I know she's my boss and it's forbidden but fuck if that doesn't make me want it even more.

I'm on my way to the Meat Department to get Puck for break. He's been here since 12:30 and he gets off at 9. I was so glad to see him when I got here. I needed the distraction from Ms. Lopez.

"Hey Puck, you ready for break?" I say as I walk up to the counter he's leaning on.

Puck looks up from his phone with a smile "Yeah, I need something to drink" he says as we head to the front. "So something awesome happened today" he said grabbing a coke out of the cooler and walking to uscan.

"What?" I lean against the candy rack as he checks out.

"You know how we got drunk last night?" I nod my head because we got super drunk "Well...I may have sent Ms. Fabray a friend request on Facebook" he grabs his drink and walks past me.

I grab his arm and spin him around "No you didn't?" I shake my head "Did you really?"

Puck grins so hard I swear his face could split in two "I did" he nods "And she fucking accepted it!" He exclaims as he jumps in the air in excitement.

Holy shit, Ms. Fabray might actually like Puck.

"Damn dude, that's fucking awesome" I say giving him a high five as we make our way towards the break room.

"I know. When I saw the notification I almost shit myself."

"I would-" I get cut off when we round the corner and I run into someone. To keep our balance I reach my hands out to their hips and feel their hands brace my shoulders. When I open my eyes I look down and all I see is cleavage. I glance up and am met with those beautiful brown eyes I saw in my dreams last night.

Once I realize we've been standing there for a few seconds not moving I clear my throat and remove my hands from her hips "S-sorry" I stutter out as I take a step back.

Ms. Lopez shakes her head and waves her hands as if it's no big deal and walks around me. I groan when I get a whiff of her perfume. God, she smells so good. I snap out of my daze when I hear someone clear their throat. I look up and see Puck starting at me with narrowed eyes and his hands on his hips. If I wasn't worried about him finding out about Ms. Lopez and I, I would laugh at him.

"What?" I ask as I walk through the door to the break room and take a seat.

"Don't 'What?' me Pierce. What the fuck was that?" He asked taking the seat across from me.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I scratch the back of my neck and look to the table.

"Bull. Did something happen yesterday when you cut her grass?" He leaned his elbows on the table as he ducked his head to meet my eyes.

"I told you nothing happened."

"Yeah I believed you last night but now I don't" he takes a sip of his coke before crossing his arms and leaning back "You all definitely just had a moment."

"What? No we didn't. I ran into her and I said sorry. That's all" I stand up to get some water.

"Wow. I thought we were better friends than that Britt" he sighs scratching the back of his head.

I take a sip of my water as I lean against the counter. I look up to see Puck staring at me with curious, sad eyes.

"Fine. You have to promise you won't say anything to anyone. Not even Sam" I say as I head back to the table.

"Dude come on, we've been friends way to long for you to not trust me. Whatever is said between us stays between us" He reaches his hand out for a handshake.

"So I got done cutting her grass and she invited me in to have some lemonade she made" Puck nods his head with a smile "As I was about to leave she kissed me" I smile a little thinking about the way her lips felt on mine.

"No shit?" Puck says with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it was awesome until she pushed me away. She kind of freaked out and told me that 'we can't', whatever that means. So I said okay and I left" I shrug taking a sip of my water.

"Ms. Lopez seriously kissed you?" Puck shakes his head "That my friend, is amazing" he holds his hand up for a high five. "What are you going to do now?"

I shake my head "I have no idea. I really want to kiss her again, but she's been avoiding me all day. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her about it."

Puck nods his head "Well you both get off at the same time. Maybe you could try and talk to her after work?"

I didn't think about that "Yeah I guess I could try and do that" I get up to throw my cup away before heading back to work.

* * *

It's 10:08 when I clock out and I'm kind of sad because Ms. Lopez always leaves on time, so I'm afraid I might have missed my chance to talk to her.

Once I've clocked out I head out the main doors and start walking to my truck. Before I make it to my truck I notice Ms. Lopez's car is still in the parking lot. I grab my door handle debating if I should just leave or not. I think I should just wait until I see her again. As I go to open my door I see the lights of her Mustang light up. I look to the right and see Ms. Lopez walking from the store to her car. Should I or should I not?

Fuck it, I'm gonna do it.

I take a deep breath and jog my way over seeing as she is already grabbing her car door handle-

"Ms. Lopez" I yell as I get closer to her car. I see her jump a little and turn my way with wide eyes that seem to get wider once she realizes it's me who called her.

"Brittany? Why are you still here?" She asks when I approach her.

"I was hoping you and I could talk?" I scratch my neck as I look towards her hand that hasn't moved from the car door handle.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Ms. Lopez says with a hint of annoyance.

"I just want to know why you avoided me all day?" I ask as I take a step closer.

Ms. Lopez shakes her head "What? I didn't avoid you" she looks to the ground then back at me.

"Yes you did. Every time you saw me you went the other way and when we bumped into each other earlier you practically ran from me."

Ms. Lopez sighs "Brittany..." She leans against her car while crossing her arms over her chest.

"If it's about yesterday" I take another step closer "I think we should talk about that. Don't you?"

"No I don't think we should. It shouldn't of happened" Ms. Lopez shakes her head "I don't know what I was thinking."

I take another step closer. Now we're toe to toe and she isn't moving.

Ms. Lopez clears her throat "Brittany I'm your boss. This-" she waves her hand between us "-can't happen. End of story" Ms. Lopez stands up straight and gently pushes me back.

Before she can get in her car I step forward once again and move my hands to her hips to pull her towards me "Ms. Lopez...you may be my boss and this may not be able to happen. But I know _I_ want this to happen" I tighten my grip on her hips as her eyes lower to my mouth "And I know you do too" I whisper. I run my tongue over my lips before leaning in to gently press a kiss to her cheek. I hear Ms. Lopez's breath hitch as she moves her hand to my arm.

"Brittany" she whispers and I internally groan when I feel her breath hit my ear.

I pull back with a small smile "I'll see you around Ms. Lopez."

As I walk back to my truck I mentally pat myself on the back. I realized I actually just talked to Ms. Lopez and I didn't stutter once. I have no idea where that confidence came from but I liked it. And I'm pretty sure she did too.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Puck asked as I take a seat on his couch.

"It...went well I think. I mean she told me it couldn't happen because she's my boss. But I think I'm on the right track to persuade her." I take a sip of my beer before leaning back against the couch and relaxing.

"That's good" he smiles "I'm still on cloud 9 from Quinn accepting my friend request."

"Yeah that's crazy to me. I never would have thought she would" I smile when Puck shoves my shoulder.

"I totally stalked her page when I got off."

"Oh yeah? Anything interesting?" I take another sip of my beer.

"She takes really hot photos and she's friends with your future girlfriend" He wiggles his eyes up and down.

"Yeah?" Puck nods his head "I hope she is" I smile.

"Why don't you want to tell Sam about the kiss?" Puck asks as he gets up to get a beer.

"It's not that I don't want to tell him, I do. It's just it's not just about me, you know?" Puck shakes his head "Ms. Lopez is our boss and she made out with one of her employees. I doubt she wants people knowing that. I mean she could get fired if that information got into the wrong hands. I know Sam would never tell anyone. But that fact that this is bigger than I am and it's not just about me I feel like it isn't my business to tell. That make sense?" I tilt my head with narrowed eyes because I don't know if that did make sense.

Puck nods his head "Yeah I think I understand what you mean" he smiles before taking a sip of his beer.

"Cool" I nod with a smile.

"I'd like to make a toast" Puck holds his beer out "To us. For being awesome and for getting one step closer to our dream women" He smiles.

I laugh as I hold my beer up to hit against his "To us" we laugh before chugging the rest of our beer.

* * *

It's been three days since I talked to Ms. Lopez in the parking lot. Three days of more avoiding and awkwardness. I really don't understand it. She's been flirting with me since day one then she kisses me. Now she wants nothing to do with me. I'm just glad I'm off tomorrow. I really love seeing her at work but with the way she's acting I could use a break from it.

For some reason Puck wants to go bowling tonight. It's Tuesday and the Union Underground bowling alley is usually semi busy on Tuesdays. Don't ask me why because I have no idea. Anyway I told him I would go and hang out. He asked everyone to go so it'll be me, Sam, Puck, Mercedes, Rachel, and this new guy Finn. He started working with us a few days ago and him and Puck have really hit it off. He seems pretty cool so I don't mind that he tags along.

Rachel drives a big SUV so she picked us all up and drove us to the alley. I've already taken a few shots with Puck so I'm feeling pretty good right now. When we walk in we head straight to the counter to get ourselves a lane and some shoes. It's been awhile since I've been bowling, I don't plan on doing very well. Maybe after a few drinks.

"Brittany" I hear Puck shout as I'm getting my shoes.

I turn around and shoot him a glare "What? Why are you yelling?"

Puck smiles and points down to the lanes. I shake my head and look to where he's pointing and holy shit. Ms. Lopez and Ms. Fabray are here. What are the fucking odds. I look to Puck with wide eyes and laugh when I see how hard he is cheesing.

I grab my shoes and walk up to him "I can't believe our luck dude" Puck says patting me on the back.

I know I said I could use a break from her, but now that I see her outside of work. Things change. I shake my head "I know. This could be interesting" I smile as I start to follow my friends to our lane, which of course is right next to theirs.

"Ms. Lopez, Ms. Fabray!" I hear Rachel exclaim "Fancy seeing you here" she smiles as she sits to switch her shoes out.

I walk up to our lane and see Ms. Lopez looking to me with wide eyes and a hesitant smile.

I'm not sure if I'll make it through the night without getting a boner. Ms. Lopez is wearing black skinny jeans and a black crop top. All that skin is going to drive me wild. It looks so soft. Fuck.

"Ms. Lopez" I smile as I go to sit down to change my shoes.

"We should totally do teams and play against each other" Rachel smiles as she walks up to them.

"I think that sounds like fun" Ms. Fabray smiles before looking to Ms. Lopez for agreement.

Ms. Lopez clears her throat "Yeah. Fun" she smiles before taking a seat.

"You all figure out teams while Britt and I go get beer" Puck says motioning for me to follow him. Once we get to the counter we start laughing like a bunch of kids.

"She's so hot" I say as I pull out my I.D to show the worker behind the counter. Ms. Lopez really is looking good right now.

"Yeah she is. Good luck with that" Puck says as he grabs one of the buckets of beers as I grab the other.

We make our way back to the lanes and see that Ms. Lopez and Ms. Fabray have moved over to our lane.

"Great, you're back" Rachel says grabbing the bucket from Puck and setting it on the table "We got teams" she says with excitement. Did she drink like 10 cups pf coffee before she got us or something?

I grab a beer and take a seat next to Sam "What are they?" I take a sip.

"On team one: Ms. Fabray, Brittany, Sam and Myself. Team two: Ms. Lopez, Mercedes, Puck, and Finn.

I look to Puck when I hear him cuss under his breath.

"Can Brittany and I switch?" Puck asks as he stands to get a beer.

"No. Teams are final" Rachel says before grabbing a ball and walking to the lane.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ms. Lopez stand and see her whisper in Ms. Fabray's ear. Ms. Fabray whispers something back and Ms. Lopez walks off. Those jeans are so tight, the way her ass looks...my God. I watch her walk away until she is no longer in my sight, when I hear someone clear their throat I look to see Ms. Fabray with a smirk of her face.

"Your turn Brittany" she says with a sweet smile. I watch Puck walk back to his seat with a smile since he just went. Of course he got a strike, he fucking loves bowling.

I grab my blue ball and walk up to the lane. I try to keep Ms. Lopez off my mind but I can't. She just looks so good. I wanna run my hands all over her body and through her perfect hair. I shake my head from my thoughts and bowl the ball. I end up getting 5 pins.

I walk back to get my ball for my second turn and see Ms. Lopez is back. It looks like she went to get a drink. She's sitting there with her legs crossed and a tiny straw between her plump lips. When I move my eyes from her mouth to her eyes she sends me a wink and I almost drop my ball.

"Come on Britt. Get the rest of the Pins" I hear Sam say from my right. I shake my head and turn back around to the lane. I square my shoulders and bowl the ball. I jump up with excitement when I get the rest. I turn around and smile when I see the spot next to Ms. Lopez is open. I grab my beer and slowly take the seat next to her.

"What a-are you d-drinking?" I mentally slap myself. I thought I got over this stupid stutter.

Ms. Lopez looks over to me with a smile "Vodka and Cranberry" she licks her lips "Delicious."

I nod my head with a small smile and look towards the lane as Finn takes his turn. She smells really good right now. I see she has her attention on Finn as well so I take my chance to check her out. I look from her beautiful hair all the way down to-

"Back dimples" I whisper.

Ms. Lopez turns towards me before I'm able to look up from her sexy back "What?"

I shake my head as I feel my cheeks get hot "N-Nothing" I look over to Puck who hasn't stopped starting at Ms. Fabray. I can feel Ms. Lopez's eyes on me and it's making me nervous.

"Santana it's your turn" I hear Ms. Fabray say. God her name is sexy.

Ms. Lopez stands up and moves in front of me "Hold my drink?" She holds her drink out for me to take. I nod my head and grab her drink from her hand, I feel a shiver go down my spine when my fingers brush hers. I watch her walk over to get her ball and I can't stop staring at her ass. Now that I know she has back dimples, fuck I am in trouble. I should have noticed them that one day she had her shirt off but I was a little distracted by her amazing boobs.

Ms. Lopez's team ends up beating us and I don't even care. Rachel was really upset but that's Rachel. I've had about five and a half beers and I'm feeling pretty good. Ms. Lopez has had three drinks herself. I've been a creep and counted.

We're all just hanging out and laughing, which is kinda weird. I mean it's cool but weird because they're our bosses. I finish off my fifth beer as Ms. Lopez excuses herself to the restroom. I lean my head back against the booth until I feel someone lightly kick my shin. I lift my head up with squinted eyes. I see Puck looking at me with wide eyes as he motions to the restroom.

"What?" I mouth to him.

He shakes his head with a smile. He points to the bathroom once again and then starts humping the air. My eyes go wide as I look around to see if anyone else saw what he was doing. Thank God no one was paying us any attention. I feel him kick my shin once again.

"Fine" I mouth to him as I stand up and make my way to the bathroom. It's 11:30 so besides us there are like two other people left here. I walk into the bathroom and see Ms. Lopez leaning over the sink as she checks her makeup in the mirror.

When she sees me she smiles "Hello Brittany."

"Ms. Lopez" I smile as I take a step closer "Who knew you were so good at bowling." She really was, she kicked everyone's asses.

Ms. Lopez laughs "Yeah, it's a guilty pleasure" she turns around to lean on the sink with her arms crossed. Her eyes look a little glazed over, I'm guessing she's tipsy with all that vodka they put In those drinks.

I take another step closer until we're toe to toe "Maybe you could teach me sometime?" I whisper as I move my right hand to the sink she's leaning against.

"Maybe. In my opinion you're either good at bowling or you aren't" she looks down to my hand and then back to my face.

I nod my head "I see. Maybe you can do something else for me then?" I say as I look to her lips then back to her beautiful eyes.

"What's that?" She tilts her head to the side.

"Let me kiss you."

Ms. Lopez sighs "Brittany, I already told you-"

"Just one" I move my left hand to the other side of her, trapping her between me and the sink "Please" I whisper. I see Ms. Lopez's eyes flick to my lips as I move my hands from the sink to her hips. When my hands make contact with her bare skin I feel my dick twitch.

Ms. Lopez looks to the door then back to me before she slowly moves her hands to my neck and pulls me forward, connecting our lips. I tighten my grip on her hips when I feel her nails lightly scratch my neck. I slide my tongue over her bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. Ms. Lopez wraps her arms around my neck as she allows my tongue to slip in and tangle with hers. The instant my tongue rolls with hers I moan and move my hands just a little higher up her body.

Ms. Lopez pulls back with a pop "Brittany" she whispers against my lips while staring into my eyes. I smile before crashing our lips together and pulling her away from the sink so I can slide my hands down to her glorious ass. Ms. Lopez bites my bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue, I slide my tongue back in her mouth as her hands move to my hair to pull me closer to her. The longer we kiss the harder my dick gets, this is gonna be a problem. I really need to touch her.

I pull back to lean my forehead against hers "I n-need to t-touch you" I whisper as I move my hands up and down her back dipping the tips into her pants. Ms. Lopez bites her bottom lip and gives me a slow nod. I lean in to connect our lips once again as I grasp her by the hips to lead her into the stall. Once I've got her in there and the door locked I move my kisses to her neck. Fuck, she smells so good. I move my hands to her jeans button and easily pop it open before I slide the zipper down. I take a nip at her pulse point, moaning as she hisses at the pain. I shove my tongue in her mouth as I grasp the waistband of her jeans and lower them to just under ass.

"Fuck" She moans against my mouth when I move her thong to the side and slide my fingers up and down her slit.

"So wet" I mumble against her ear before placing a wet kiss against it. I smile to myself for getting her this wet. I move my fingers to her clit and start to make fast tight circles against it.

"S-shit" she pants against my ear as she wraps her arms around my neck to pull me closer to her. I move my fingers lower and slowly slip two into her and hiss when I feel her bite on my earlobe. I move my left hand to her ass cheek to pull her against me as I pump my fingers hard and fast. She is so tight.

"Fuck y-you feel good" I moan as I curl my fingers and rub the pad of my thumb on her clit. I feel her clench around my fingers, I know it won't take long for her to come. I pull back to connect our lips in a passionate kiss as I slam my fingers into her-

"I'm g-gonna come" she moans biting down on my bottom lip. I curl my fingers one last time "F-fuuuk" she squeaks as I feel her come down my fingers as it pools into the palm of my hand. I place one last peck to her lips as I pull back and slowly pull my fingers from her.

Ms. Lopez leans her head back, trying to catch her breath. She is so beautiful and I can't believe this just happened. I look down to my hand and smile when I see how wet it is. I bring my fingers to my mouth and slowly slip them in as I swirl my tongue against them.

"You taste good" I moan once I release my fingers. Ms. Lopes leans her head up with a small smile. She grabs my neck to connect our lips together moaning when she tastes herself. I pull back "Told you" Ms. Lopez giggles before kissing me once again. I push back as I watch her fix her panties and pull her pants back up. Once she's got herself together we exit the stall. I wash my hands before turning towards her.

"Brittany" she whispers. I look up at her as she walks closer to me "No one can know this happened" she says sternly "No one." With that she walks out of the bathroom and back to my friends.

When she's gone I look down and groan. I have a huge boner. What am I suppose to do now? Just walk out there and let everyone see it?

You know what? Who cares. I just fingered my boss in a bowling alley bathroom and she fucking loved it.

I really hope that can happen again.

 **Thoughts? Loved it, Hated it? Let me Know! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was going to work on this earlier and update it, but I got drunk and fell asleep ha ha**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

When I leave the restroom I notice and Ms. Lopez and Ms. Fabray are already gone. It kind of sucks but oh well I guess. As I walk towards my friends Puck runs up to me-

"So?" He says with raised eyebrows.

I scratch the back of my neck "What?"

"Did you get any play?"

I smile just thinking about it. How tight she felt around my fingers. I feel my dick twitch just thinking about how tight she would feel around it. She was so wet...for me. I don't think I have ever been that turned on.

Puck pushed me backwards "You did, didn't you?!" You would think Puck just got some with the way he's acting.

I shake my head "We made out a little bit, but that's it" I shrug.

Puck shakes his head with a frown "Damn. I thought for sure you were gonna get your dick wet" he pats me on the back before turning around and walking back to my friends.

Tonight has been awesome.

"Let's go Britt" I hear Rachel yell. I shake my head to clear it of nasty thoughts.

I bet Ms. Lopez can be real nasty.

* * *

It's been two days since we went bowling, two days since I fingered Ms. Lopez. I haven't been able to think of anything else. All I know is I want to do it again and again.

I'm working 5p-9 tonight, which sucks because all my friends are off. Puck's having people over to his house tonight, drink beer and play some video games. At least that's what Puck, Sam and I will be doing. Everyone else will be making out and getting wasted. That's usually how Pucks get togethers end up. I can't wait to get off tonight.

As I walk into the store to clock in I see Ms. Fabray walking out.

"Brittany" Ms. Fabray says with a beaming smile "How are you today?"

"I would be a lot better if I wasn't here" I smile.

Ms. Fabray laughs "I understand that. I am glad to be leaving, and I am glad to be off tomorrow."

"Sounds good. It's a shame you're our boss, Puck is having people over tonight. Be awesome if you could come, since bowling was so fun" I say as I look behind her and see Mercedes walk by. I thought she was off?

Ms. Fabray laughs once again "Yes...it is a shame. It was fun running into you guys the other night." She smiles a small smile before looking down at her watch "You should tell Noah that he's 22 and he should shave that squirrel off his head" she chuckles while taking a step around me "I better get going. I'll see ya Brittany."

"See ya" I smile turning around "Oh wait!" Ms. Fabray turns with a confused face "Who's closing?"

I see a small smirk form on her face "Ms. Lopez" she says before walking away.

Score!

I walk up to the time clock with the biggest smile on my face, I love working late with Ms. Lopez. When I get to the time clock I see Mercedes standing there.

"What's up Cedes, I thought you were off today?" I say as I clock in.

Mercedes sighs "I was, someone called in so they asked me to come in for a few hours" I turn around and see the frown on her face.

"That sucks. More money though" I smile "You going to Pucks?"

"Hells yes, I need to get my drink on. Rachel's gonna scoop me up around 8. You going?"

"For sure. I get off at 9, so I'll probably be there around 9:30."

"Sounds good. I'll see you there, I'll try and save you some tequila" she yells as she walks out of the door.

I shake my head with a smile. I have some pretty awesome friends. As I walk towards the back I see Ms. Lopez talking to a customer by the double doors. Fuck, she looks good. I love when she wears all black. She's wearing a black button down shirts with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a black pencil skirt and black high heels. As I get closer I see she has a few buttons undone showing the tops of her beautiful tits, jeez these fours hours are going to go by slow. I look up to see her staring at me with a sly smirk on her face. She gives me a wink before looking back to the customer. I walk through the double doors with a smile on my face.

I get to my cleaning center to grab my trash bin and gloves. The first thing I usually do when I work at 5 is check the trash cans on the outside sidewalk and the ones in the store. I go to grab some gloves-

"Hello Brittany" I hear behind me.

I smile down at the box of gloves before turning around "Ms. Lopez" I nod my head as I grab a pair of gloves, slipping them in my pocket.

"How are you today?"

I take a quick glance at her chest again "I'm great. You?" I smile up at her as I move to my trash bin, which happens to be right by her. I internally groan when I catch a whiff of her perfume.

"I've been better. Someone made a mess in the front Women's restroom. That's what the lady out there was just complaining to me about."

"Fuck" I whisper. I hate cleaning up shit.

"Language Ms. Pierce" I look up to see a small smirk on her sexy face "Can you please check the restroom out for me?"

"Yes Ma'am" I smile before walking by her. I turn around to walk backwards "I had fun _bowling_ the other night" I say smiling when I see a blush creep on her cute cheeks.

"Just clean the restroom" she mumbles brushing past me while swatting my shoulder with her hand.

"Yes Ma'am" I whisper to myself as I watch her hips sway as she walks away. I had my hand on that ass, and I want it on there again.

I walk up to the front Women's restroom praying that it isn't that bad. When I open the door I groan, I can already tell by the smell that it's terrible. I walk to one of the stalls and see that someone has shit all over the toilet and a little bit on the wall behind it. Really? You couldn't make it in the actual fucking toilet. Fuck me. I make my way back to my cleaning center to grab the stuff I need to clean this shit up. As I'm walking back to the restroom I see Ms. Lopez up in her Manger window staring down at me. She has her hand on her hip and her head tilted. I wonder what she's thinking about? I smile up at her before continuing on to the restroom.

The awesome thing about these restrooms is we have built in hoses with cleaning products in the walls. So I can easily pull the hose out, turn the cleaning gear and spray the shit out of this stall. Once I've sprayed the entire area I grab my squeegee to push the shit water down the drain. I thrown on some gloves to wipe down the toilet with Lysol and paper towels. Usually I would just lock this stall and leave it to dry, but since Ms. Lopez is here I figured I better complete the job. All though it would be nice to be punished by her, maybe she would spank me.

I put down a caution sign, throw away my gloves and wash my hands. I really hate this job sometimes. As I go to leave the restroom I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. Sam texted me.

 ** _Sam- You coming to Pucks later?_**

 _ **B- Yeah for sure. I can't wait to get off. I just had to clean shit up.**_

 _ **Sam- Lmao, that sucks dude. Puck said he swung by the Community College and got some hot chicks to come tonight. Maybe getting laid will cheer you up!**_

I really would like to get laid, it's been about a month since I've gotten some. I really wanna get laid by a certain someone but the way she ran out of the bowling alley restroom I don't see that happening.

 _ **B- Sweet, sounds good to me ha ha.**_

* * *

It's finally 9pm and I couldn't be happier. I am currently signing off on my last bathroom check and then I am getting the fuck out of here. Once I'm finished signing them off I take my cleaning cart and push it to the cleaning center and dumping the dirty mop bucket water out. I walk over to the back time clock and punch out for the day. I'm in the mood for some beer so I make my way over to the beer section. As I go to grab a 30 pack of Miller Lite-

" _Brittany please come to the manager's office_ " I hear over the intercom. I haven't seen Ms. Lopez since I got here and now she's calling me to her office? After I already clocked out? Fuck.

I guess I'll come back for my beer. I make my way up the managers stairs and walk straight into her office. When I get in I see her looking out her big window with her hand once again on her hip. Has she moved since I saw her last?

"Ms. Lopez?" I say as I walk all the way in.

Ms. Lopez turns around with a smile "Brittany, I know you are off but I just wanted to talk to you really quick."

I nod my head and take my usual seat in the chair across from her desk. This time Ms. Lopez doesn't sit in her chair she walks around the desk and leans against it. She has her ankles crossed and her hands rested on her desk beside her hips. She is really close to me, my knees are almost touching her. This is odd?

"I think we should talk about the other night" she says looking down at me.

I raise my eyebrows "The other night?" I tilt my head in fake confusion.

"Yeah...at the bowling alley" she half whispers.

I bite on my bottom lip in thought "I'm sorry, you'll have to be more specific."

"Brittany..." She groans.

I slowly stand up "Oh, you mean...when I fingered you in the bathroom?"

Ms. Lopez looks down to my lips before slowly nodding.

"Say it" I say as I take a glance at her chest.

I have no idea where that stuttering fool went and where this confidence came from. But fuck do I love it.

"I think we should talk about-" Ms. Lopez clears her throat "about the other night. When you fingered me in the bathroom" she says looking me in the eyes. I could be crazy but her eyes seem to be 10 times darker than usual.

I nod my head "Okay, do you want to talk about how awesome it was or?" I say with a playful smile.

Ms. Lopez laughs "It...was awesome. I won't deny that, but Brittany it shouldn't have happened. We both had been drinking and we just got ahead of ourselves."

"So if I said I wanted to do it again you would say no?"

Ms. Lopez stands up straight so we're face to face, well as face to face as we can get while standing "Yes, I would."

I take a step forward so she's trapped between me and her desk, much like how she was trapped between me and the bathroom sink the other night. I look down at her chest as it rises and falls with each breath she takes "So If I was to say I wanted to fuck you on your desk right now, you would say no?"

"Brittany" she whispers and I can feel her breath against my lips "I am your boss and this is inappropriate."

I smile taking a step back "You're the one who called me up here after I already clocked out to talk about how I fingered you in a bowling alley restroom." I shake my head "You're the one who constantly winks at me, you're the one who flaunted their body in front of me when I cut your grass. You're the one who kissed me first. You do all these things and yet you keep coming back to me to say its inappropriate and that you're my boss. Why can't you just accept the fact that you want this just as much as I do?"

"It's not that easy Brittany. I could lose my job over this, my job is important" Ms. Lopez shakes her head "It's too risky" she says as she walks around her desk.

"It's not. We don't live here, we have lives outside of this place. We just wouldn't be able to do anything in this building. No one would know you were my boss if I was to come to your house and fuck you on your couch" I lean my hands on her desk so we're eye to eye "No one would ever know" I shrug "All you have to do is say yes."

Ms. Lopez stares at me, not saying a single word. She licks her lips and turns to look out her big window.

I sigh "I'll see you around Ms. Lopez" I say before turning and walking out of her office.

Why can't this woman just give in?

I pay for my 30 pack of Miller lite before exiting the store for the night. I am so glad to finally be gone, it's already 9:30. I should be at Pucks right now.

Once I get in my truck I text Puck letting him know I need to change and then I'll be over.

* * *

It's a little after 10 when I pull into Pucks neighborhood. When I get closer to his house I would say this was a little more than a get together. There are probably 12 cars in front of his house. I park down the street and make my way into his house, down to his basement.

The music is bumping so loud and yet I can still hear the cackle of Rachel Berry. I smile as I walk down the stairs and see Sam and Puck on the couch playing NBA Live. I see a bottle of Tequila and 3 shot glasses in front of them.

"What's up guys?" I say as I slide into the arm chair next to the couch.

"About time you got here dude" Puck says giving me a high five "I thought you got off at 9?"

I nodded my head while I opened my first beer "I did...I just had to take care of a few things before I came here."

"We've been waiting to do shots with you" Sam said grabbing the bottle of Tequila "You down?"

"Fuck yeah" I say before looking around the room. Mercedes and Rachel are playing beer pong with Finn and some chick I've never seen. She's hot.

Sam hands me my shot glass, I look to them as Puck counts down from 3 and we throw them back. I cant help but scrunch my face up at the burn. I have had a lot of Tequila in my life but I will never not cringe when I drink it.

"I talked to Ms. Fabray today" I say handing my glass to Sam for him to fill again.

Puck whipped his head towards me with a smile, so whipped already and they aren't even together "Yeah?" He said.

"She talked about you" I accept the glass from Sam.

"3,2,1" Puck shouts and we all throw them back "No she didn't?"

"She did. I believe her words were 'You should tell Noah that he's 22 and he should shave that squirrel off his head'" I laugh at his wide eyes.

"I love my Mohawk, it's like my thing. My swagger" He pouts as he grabs one of my beers.

I shake my head "Swagger?" I laugh "I don't think so. I think you should listen to her and shave that shit off."

"Agreed" Sam says before taking another shot.

"Fuck...I guess I could" he shrugs "I'm going to wait a few days though. I need to fully accept the idea, a lot of chicks dig this Mohawk."

"Ms. Fabray is a woman Puck" I hear Sam say "Just like Ms. Lopez-"

My stomach does this weird flip when I hear Sam say her name. I can't help but smile.

"-If you're going to woo a woman you need to treat her as a woman and not a 'chick'" Sam continues.

Ms. Lopez is definitely a woman, a super hot, beautiful soul stealing woman. Why can't I think of anything but her? She doesn't want anything to do with me, so she claims, so why can't I just not think about her.

"Let me get another shot Sammy" I say handing him my glass.

As I watch Sam pour my shot Rachel comes up and plops herself on my lap.

"Brittany!" She squeals in my face, making me wince. She is really drunk.

"Hey Rach" I smile accepting my glass from Sam.

"I have a secret to tell you" she whispers, well she tries to whisper.

I throw my shot back and place it on the table "What's that?" I lean back in the chair as Rachel moves with me to lean her shoulder against my chest.

"This girl...thinks you're super cute" she says while looking around the room "Mercedes and I were playing Pong Beer with her."

I throw my head back with laughter at Rachel calling Beer Pong 'Pong Beer' "Beer Pong?" I correct.

Rachel smiles wide "Yes, Beer Pong that's it. Anyway-" she waves her hands in the air "She said you were super cute. She saw you come in and asked what your name was. You should totally go talk to her" she says taking a sip of her cup. I look over to Puck and see him smirking at me.

"What?" I ask him.

Puck shrugs "Do it. Get your dick wet" he says before going back to his game.

Should I? I mean I am horny and I really do need to get laid. With all this sexual tension I feel at work, I need a good release. But do I want to?

"Where is she?" I ask looking up at Rachel who started to sway from side to side with her eyes closed.

Rachel slowly opens her eyes "I think she is over by the table with all the alcohol. She said she needed something strong" I look over and sure enough there's that hot girl form earlier. I pat Rachel on the thigh for her to stand up, once I get up I gently push Rachel in the chair. She needs some water.

I brush down the front of my Bob Marley shirt and make my way over to the table. This girl is pretty hot. She's wearing short jean shorts, with a black and red flannel shirt rolled to under her breasts and a pair of converses. She's got her hair up in a messy bun and a tattoo on her rib cage. This girl is seriously hot.

I walk up to the table and stand on the opposite side of her as she looks down at the bottles "So bartender, what do you recommend?" I say to her.

She looks up to me when she hears my voice and smiles a cute smile. I can add pretty eyes to the list. She's got this mix of blue and green.

The girl laughs as she picks up a bottle of Tequila "I'd recommend shots" she smiles up at me. This girl cant be any taller than 5'4. She could fit in my pocket.

"Tequila, my favorite" I smile grabbing a cup "What's your name?"

The girl pours us both shots "Lexi" we throw our shots back "Yours?"

I smile "Brittany" I say before looking over to the right and see Mercedes dancing around by herself. That's my girl.

"You wanna get some fresh air?" Lexi asks bringing my attention back to her.

I nod my head "Sounds good" I follow her up the stairs and outside. We take a seat on the front step of Pucks porch.

I stare up at the stars and take a deep breath. This has been a long day. I feel Lexi's eyes on me. When I turn to look at her I feel her hand on my cheek as she brings her lips to mine. She shoves her tongue in my mouth, moaning when I suck on it. I move my hand to her hip to bring her body closer to mine as she slides her arm around my neck. I take her bottom lip between mine, bite down on it, swallowing the moan she lets out. I pull back with a pop.

"You wanna get out of here?" Lexi asks me as she leans back to look at my face.

As I'm about to answer I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I bet it's Puck asking where I am so he can beat my ass at NBA Live. I pull it out and I almost shit my pants at who it is-

 ** _Ms. Lopez- Yes._**

Yes? Why is she saying-

"Holy Fuck" I shout as I jump up from the step.

"What? What's wrong?" Lexi says as she stands up.

"I-I'm sorry. I need to take care of something" I say as I make my way back into the house to find Puck.

Ms. Lopez really said yes, I can't believe this. I need to text her back.

 ** _B- Yes?_**

Play it smooth.

I finally make it back to the basement "Puck" I say as I take a seat next to him.

"Damn B, give me some space" he slurs as he tries to push me away.

"I'm leaving" I feel my phone buzz in my hand and I feel a tingle go up my spine.

"What? You just got here" he looks to me and then back to the TV "Plus you can't drive."

Fuck, why did I drink. I look down to my phone to see her reply.

 _ **Ms. Lopez- Yes...can you come over now?** _

Fuck me. Again why did I drink? I can't drive right now. I mean I'm only tipsy but still, it's not safe. She is seriously asking me to come over and fuck her and I can't.

 _ **B- Problem with that...I've been drinking**._

I lay my head in my hand and think about what I've done. This could be my chance with her and I may ruin it by being drunk.

 ** _Ms. Lopez- So you can't drive. I can...maybe come and get you?_**

Is she that horny? What happened to it being too risky?

 ** _B- You could do that._**

I send Ms. Lopez Pucks address. I stay down in the basement and watch Sam and Puck play the video game as I wait. I grabbed a water bottle to try and help me sober up. It seems to be helping. Kind of. I finish my water and go to throw the bottle away when my phone buzzes-

 ** _Ms. Lopez- Outside_**

I smile down at my phone and make my way outside. When I get out there I start looking for her Mustang but can't find it. I look to the right when I hear a car horn go off. I guess that's her? She has more than one car? I walk over to the Ford Escape and smile when the window rolls down. This is her.

I get to the window and peek inside, my heart starts to beat a little faster at how beautiful she is.

"You gonna get in?" She says with a smirk.

I nod my head opening the door and slowly climb in. Once I'm in she rolls the window back up "You still drunk?" She asks looking over at me.

"I was never drunk, just super tipsy. My brain still feels like its sloshing around up there, but other than that I'm good" I smile over at her.

"I see" she whispers "So...this is kind of awkward" she says looking out the window.

I nod my head "A little bit. Are you wanting to-" I trail off hoping she understands.

Ms. Lopez looks over at me "I do. Since It's late I thought we could just pull over somewhere and act like teenagers by doing it in the car" she laughs.

"We can do that" I smile "There's a park down the street. Cops don't ever drive through there anymore" Ms. Lopez nods and starts to drive towards the park.

We get to the park and she parks in the furthest corner of the parking lot.

"I really want to you know, fuck. But I don't want to do it, do it in your car" I say looking over at her to see her slowly nod "I was thinking we could just repeat bowling night."

Ms. Lopez laughs "I do owe you, don't I?"

I feel my cheeks get hot at the huskiness of her voice. Pure sex.

"Should we move to the back?" I ask looking to the spacious back seat.

Ms. Lopez doesn't answer, she takes her seat belt off and slowly climbs out of the car. I take a deep breath before making my way to the back seat to join her.

As soon as I'm settled Ms. Lopez straddles my thighs and places her hands on my shoulders. I look up just in time to see her bring her face down to connect our lips in a slow kiss. Fuck, her lips are so soft. She takes my bottom lip between hers, moving her right hand to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to her. I move my hands to her hips and pull her forward until we're chest to chest.

I feel Ms. Lopez run her tongue on my bottom lip, seeking to enter. I tilt my head, allowing her tongue to tangle with mine. As soon as my tongue touches hers she moans into my mouth, I feel my dick twitch at the beautiful sound. I feel her run her hand down my body to the button of my jeans.

I pull back and push her hand away "What?" She asks moving her hand to her thigh.

I shake my head "You first" I whisper before crashing my lips to hers once again. I could kiss her all day.

Ms. Lopez moves off my lap to discard her pants and underwear. It's dark outside but the light in the parking lot gives the perfect view of her wet pussy. Fuck me. Ms. Lopez smiles climbing back up to straddle my thighs. I once again move my hands to her hips and pull her forward, she throws her head back with moan. I lean forward to place small kisses up the column of her neck. I nibble on her pulse point, soothing it with my tongue when she hisses and digs her nails into my scalp.

I make my way back to her lips, shoving my tongue in her mouth. Moving my left hand to her ass cheek as my right lowers down to tickle at her thigh. Ms. Lopez bites my top lip when the tips of my fingers run through her slit. She is so wet.

Ms. Lopez disconnects our lips and leans up on her knees "Fuck me" she whispers running her hands through my hair. I move my fingers from her clit to her entrance, Ms. Lopez moans as she sinks down onto to my fingers, moving her hands to the back of my neck for balance. She starts to slowly fuck my fingers "Feels g-good" she moans against my forehead. I squeeze my left hand on her ass cheek to make her go faster.

"So tight" I whisper as I lean forward to kiss her neck. I start at her pulse point, up to just below her jaw "Faster" I moan as I nibble on her earlobe.

Ms. Lopez wraps her arms around my neck as she starts to bounce up and down on my fingers. Every time she goes down I curl my fingers and groan when she moans my name.

My dick is so hard.

I pull back to watch her face, she'll come undone any second. I move my thumb to her clit and make tight circles against it as I curl my fingers "Sh-it, I'm g-gonna come" she pants as she throws her head back. One more hard bounce I push my thumb hard against her clit as I curl my fingers once again "F-Fuck" she squeaks covering my fingers and hand with her juice.

Ms. Lopez leans her forehead against mine as she catches her breath. I slowly move my fingers from her and bring them to her lips. I look up at her as she leans back, she looks down at my fingers before wrapping her lips around them and twirls her tongue.

"Fuck" I whisper crashing our lips together, moaning when I taste her.

Ms. Lopez pulls back with a wet pop, she looks down at my boner and smiles "Your turn."

I smile watching her climb off me to redress herself as I remove my tight jeans. Ms. Lopez climbs back on to my lap and connects our lips in another sweet kiss. She moves her hands from my shoulders to the waistband of my boxer briefs. I lift my hips so she can easily pull them down, hissing when my dick swings up and smacks against my stomach.

"Fuck" she whispers looking from my dick to my eyes "I did not expect you to be this big" she looks back down.

I am pretty proud. It's nothing crazy but I'm not small either. I'm a good 7 and a half inches, nothing to be ashamed of.

I laugh a little "Yeah, I was blessed" I smile looking up at her "Do you think y-you...could t-take your shirt off?" I ask looking down at her Cubs T-Shirt.

Ms. Lopez smiles before grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. Fuck yes. She's wearing a black bra that make her boobs look great.

Ms. Lopez crashes our lips together as she moves her hand down to my dick and slowly starts to stroke it.

"Fuck" I mumble against her mouth as she runs her thumb over the tip, spreading the precum. I feel Ms. Lopez smile against my lips, dragging my bottom lip between her teeth as she starts to stroke faster. I pull back and lean my head against the headrest. I move my hands to her hips and watch her boobs jiggle with her fast hand movement.

"Feel good?" She whispers, slowing her pace before speeding back up. Fuck, I don't think a hand job has ever felt this good.

"Y-yes. F-Fuck" I pant moving my hands to her hips as I buck mine up in her hand. She starts to make strong and long strokes, squeezing the tip every time "I'm gonna c-come" I grunt out as her hand works faster.

"Let it go."

She squeezes one more good time on the tip "F-Fuck" I moan as I come on her stomach and chest. That was a powerful orgasm. I lay my head back trying to catch my breath as I move my hands up and down her thighs. "Holy fuck" I whimper when she makes me lift my hips to move my underwear back up.

"Good?" She asked as she finds a towel on her floor to wipe herself off.

I lean my head forward "Good? Fucking amazing is more like it" I say.

Ms. Lopez laughs "Agreed" she slips her shirt back on before leaning in to place a chaste kiss against my lips. "It's late, I should drive you back to your truck" she whispers against my lips, placing another small kiss against them.

Ms. Lopez drives me back to my truck in silence, I guess there isn't really anything to say.

As I go to open the door "Brittany" I look over at her as she looks down at hands.

"Yeah?"

"No one will know? Right?" She asks looking back at me.

I smile "Promise."

 **Thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? I hope you enjoyed it and that it didn't suck!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Some people didn't like the fact that Brittany was flirting and almost had sex with the Lexi girl. She wasn't going to. But, as of right now things between Santana and Brittany are just physical. No feelings...yet. Brittana is always endgame though!**

 **Also-Guest Reviewer Apple! I can't ever reply to you, but I want to say thank you for always reviewing and giving me your feed back! It's much appreciated. I mean you review every single chapter, that's what's up.**

I haven't seen or spoken to Ms. Lopez since the night of Pucks party. I was off the last two days and unfortunately she is off today. I really liked what we did the other night and I'm hoping we can do it again soon. I would like to text her and see when we can but I feel as though the ball is in her court. She's the boss, I think she should decide when we get together. For now, at least.

I'm working 12:30p-9 tonight with Ms. Fabray closing. It's about 7 when I walk to the Meat Department and see what Pucks up to.

"What's up Puck?" I say as I walk over and lean against the counter.

"Sup Pierce" he nods his head with a smile "I'm ready to get the fuck out of here" he groans running his hand over his freshly buzzed head.

Did I mention Puck actually shaved his head?

"Me too. You never told me if Ms. Fabray said anything about your head?" I say with a smirk.

Puck looks down to his shoes with a small smile "She said I looked good" he looked up to me "Said I looked more mature."

I nod my head "You do" I smile reaching in my pocket when I feel my phone vibrate.

 _ **Ms. Lopez – Hey**_

Shit. Shit. Shit. She actually texted me.

I look up to see if Puck noticed my face, he didn't.

 _ **B- Hey**_

I don't really know what to say back. Keep it simple I guess. I slide my phone back into my pocket.

"You wanna get lit after we get off?" Puck asked me as he moved around the counter to clean it.

I do, but I don't. I can't say yes and then have Ms. Lopez ask me to come over. I love Puck but I would so pick spending time with her than getting drunk in his basement. I feel my phone buzz.

 _ **Ms. Lopez- You maybe want to come over?**_

Fuck.

"Britt?" Puck snaps his fingers in front of my face. I shake my head and look up at him "Do you want to hang out after work? Sam said he's down."

I look down at my phone again and then back at Puck.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna go home and chill out" I nod my head as I go back to my phone.

 _ **B- I do. But I'm at work until 9.**_

"That's lame. We haven't hung out since the party and you fucking disappeared on me that night" he shakes his head.

I did disappear on him that night. It was totally worth it though. I feel bad leaving him hanging but he's a big boy and if the situation was reversed he would definitely pick pussy over drinking.

"I know-" I feel my phone buzz "-I was talking to some girl and I ended up leaving" I shrug looking down at my phone.

 _ **Ms. Lopez- You can come over after. I close tomorrow, so I don't have an early day.**_

I smile down at my phone-

 _ **B- That's cool. I'll text you when I'm on my way.**_

I slip my phone back in my pocket and give my full attention to Puck who has apparently been talking this whole time.

"Brittany are you even listening to me?" Puck says with annoyance as he shoves my shoulder.

I shake my head "Sorry, what were you saying?" I feel my phone buzz once again. I slowly slide it out as Puck repeats what he said.

 _ **Ms. Lopez- Get some Condoms.**_

I felt a shiver run down my spine. I don't know why, but her saying that made it all feel real. Like we are really going to do this. It wont just be a blow job and fingering, we are actually going to have sex. Fuck, now I feel nervous. What if I don't last long enough? What if I don't get her off? What if it's fucking terrible and I will never be able to look at her again?

"Brittany!" Puck yells.

I shake my head from my terrible thoughts "Fuck, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind dude" I step away from the counter "I'm gonna go check the bathrooms" I mumble and make my way towards the cleaning center. I get to the cleaning center and run my hand down my face. I take a deep breath and control my thoughts.

This isn't the first time I've had sex, I can do this. Just because she's your incredibly sexy, smart boss doesn't mean anything. Everything will work out.

I grab my cleaning cart and I start doing the night bathroom cleaning.

Everything will work out.

* * *

Once I clock out for my shift I make my way to aisle 9. That's where the condoms are. I shake my hands as I make my way down, clearing my throat once I get to the condom section. As I go to grab the condoms I usually use I feel a hand lightly slam onto my shoulder.

"Pierce" Puck says "Condoms?" He asks with raised eyebrows.

I nod my head "Yeah" I look down at the box then back to Puck's confused face.

"I thought you were going home to 'Chill out?' I'm pretty sure you don't need condoms when you jack off" he laughs.

Keep it cool.

"Yeah, I may have lied so you wouldn't question me" I smile a little pushing past him to get to the check out.

"Damn, that hurts" he puts his hand on his heart and shakes his head "Who's the lucky lady?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

I scan the condoms and throw them in the bag without answering Puck.

"Holy shit!" He yells "Is it Ms. Lopez?" He whispers.

I feel my heart start to beat faster as my mouth goes dry.

I grab the bag and my change "I wish" I head towards the door "It's just some girl" I shrug.

I should have went somewhere else to buy the condoms. I clocked out late and I thought Puck would have been gone by now. I should have known he wouldn't leave without saying bye. I'm an idiot.

"Don't lie to me Britt" Puck says pulling on my shoulder to get me to stop walking "Is it Ms. Lopez?" he asks once again.

I turn around and lean against my truck "No Puck, it's not. There is nothing going on between us. She made it perfectly clear that she is my boss, and that is all she will be" I shrug with a frown, hoping Puck buys it.

"Fuck, that sucks. I really thought something might happen between you. So it's just some girl? Where did you meet her?"

As much as I love having these talks with Puck I really want to leave.

"At your party" I say opening my door and throwing the bag onto the passengers seat "She was cool, so we exchanged numbers."

Puck smiles "That's awesome. I'm glad you're getting out there and aren't holding out for Ms. Lopez like I am for Ms. Fabray" he says rubbing his head with his hand.

"Nothing wrong with that. Honestly Puck, I think she likes you" I smile, shoving him on the shoulder when I see his cheeks get red.

"Yeah, maybe" Puck laughs "I guess I'll see ya tomorrow. You owe me a hang out" he smiles high fiving me before walking to his car.

I smile before hopping in my truck and blasting the AC. I pull my phone out-

 _ **B- Leaving work. Be there shortly.**_

I hit send and lean my head against the head rest. I still feel nervous. This is going to be interesting.

I feel my phone buzz-

 _ **Ms. Lopez- Can't wait ;)**_

I smile down at the message before putting my seat belt on and starting the trek to her house.

* * *

25 minutes later I pull in front of Ms. Lopez's house. I turn my truck off and make my way to her front door.

I take a deep breath before knocking. It's just sex, nothing hard about it. Ms. Lopez opens her door holding a glass of what looks to be Red Wine.

"Hello Brittany" she smiles opening her door wider for me to enter. I stand there with my hands in my pockets and my eyes to the floor. I hear the click of the lock and feel Ms. Lopez walk past me to take a seat on her couch. I look up when I hear Ms. Lopez clear her throat "Care to join me?" she says motioning to the empty spot next to her.

I scratch the back of my neck as I slowly make my way to her couch. I look up to see Ms. Lopez smirking at me as I take my seat next to her. Reaching forward I place the bag with the condoms on the coffee table.

Ms. Lopez follows my movements with a small smile "Would you like some wine?"

I look to her glass of wine before shaking my head "N-no thank y-you" I clear my throat. I can not go back to stuttering.

"So, before we get started I think we should have a talk" Ms. Lopez says turning her body towards me and curling her right leg under her left. When I feel her knee rub against my thigh I take a glance down and nearly drool on myself when I see how short her shorts actually are.

"T-talk about w-what?"

Ms. Lopez smiles leaning over to place her nearly empty glass on the table "This" she gestured between us "What this is going to be and how we are going to work this out as boss and employee" she nods her head as she looks to me for agreement.

"Okay" I nod my head and take a look around her living room. It's a pretty decent size living room. She has a 65' TV, a black leather recliner, and a really comfortable black sectional that I am currently enjoying. She has a few pictures here and there on the walls and by on the table in front of us. It's actually pretty cozy. Not to mention it smells of Ms. Lopez, so that's a plus.

"Brittany" I hear Ms. Lopez say. I shake my head and look over at her with raised eyebrows "Did you hear what I said?" She tilts her head with a frown.

"Sorry, I m-must have spaced out" that's the second time this has happened to me today "W-what were you s-saying?"

"You're cute" she whispers, looking away with flushed cheeks "Anyway, I was saying we need to make sure we keep this between us and separate from work. Like I said before I could lose my job if this we're to get out, and my job is very important. I have worked hard to be where I am and I love it."

I nod my head "I understand, my lips are sealed" I smile over at her watching her grab her glass and throw the rest of the wine back. That was hot.

"I'm sure that I don't need to say it, but I'm going to anyway. When we are at work we are nothing more than boss and employee. There will be no talk about what we do outside that building. There will be no sex and there will be no suggestive comments. Understand?" She asks looking to me.

She is really hot when demanding.

I nod my head "Yes Ms. Lopez" I say with a small grin.

"Another thing we need to discuss" she says looking to me with serious eyes, I nod my head for her to continue. "I need to make sure you know this thing between us is purely physical" she looks to me with stern eyes "We aren't in a relationship, we won't go on dates, and there will be no changing that. I'm 26 doing a job I love, and I'm not ready to be in a relationship. So as long as you understand this is just sex and nothing more then we're good to go."

Just sex and nothing more. I could work with that.

"S-sounds good to m-me" I stutter out.

Ms. Lopez smiles "Great" she stands up with her empty glass "Also, as sexy as it is, if we aren't at work please call me Santana and not Ms. Lopez" she says walking towards her kitchen.

I rub my hand down my face and take a deep breath. I guess this is it. She's going to come out of the kitchen and we're going to go upstairs and have sex.

I see Ms. Lopez...I mean Santana make her way back towards me from the corner of my eyes. I can feel my palms start to sweat. Santana walks by me, grabbing the bag off the table and pulling me up by the hand.

"Lets go" she says leading me up the stairs to her bedroom.

When we get to her room she moves to take the box of condoms out, placing them on her night stand. Her room is a nice. She has another huge TV in here, a walk in closet with a sliding door. Her Queen size bed is covered with blood red sheets and a fluffy white comforter. Her bedroom walls are covered in black with random paintings hung here and there. Her dresser is pure white covered in jewelry and perfume, sitting next to a huge full length mirror. I can just imagine Santana getting dressed in her hot pencil skirts and revealing button downs while checking herself out in that mirror. Maybe if I'm lucky she'll let me fuck her in front of it. I want her to see how she looks when she begs me to fuck her harder.

I snap out of my thoughts when I feel a cool palm cup my chin, turning my head to be met with beautiful brown eyes.

"Hi" she whispers.

"Hi" I whisper back moving my hands to her hips to pull her closer to me. I see her eyes flick to my lips. I slowly wet them, internally groaning when I see her eyes darken.

Santana moves her hands to my neck to pull my lips down to hers. She takes my bottom lip between her plump ones and sucks so slow my knees almost buckle. I swipe my tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Santana tilts her head allowing my tongue to seek hers to began our tango. My grip on her hips tightened when she sucks the life out of my tongue.

Santana moves her hands from my neck to the hem of my work shirt, slowly pulling it up my body, throwing it to the ground once it's removed. I moan against her mouth when I feel her nails scratch up and down my toned stomach. If there is anything that turns me on, it is definitely scratching. I move my hands to her shirt and slide it up over her head, throwing it to the ground to join mine. I move my kisses from her lips to her neck, making sure to suck on her pulse point. I slowly kiss down her chest to the tops of her tits spilling over her lacy black bra, I take a nip of the flesh, groaning when I feel her nails dig into my scalp.

Santana moves her hands to my shoulders, pushing me back before moving her hands to my belt to undue it. Once she has my belt thrown across the room she unbuttons my pants and slowly slides them down my legs. I crash our lips together as I step out of my pants, moving my hands to her shorts and pulling those down to join the pile. I grab her hips as our tongues battle for dominance, pushing her back until the back of her knees hit her bed. Santana reaches behind me to unclasp my bra, moving her kisses down my throat until her hot wet tongue swirls around my pink nipple.

"Fuck" I whimper moving my hands to the clasp of her bra and finally freeing her beautiful breasts. I've wanted to see this woman's tits since the day I first saw her. Yeah, I got to her see her topless the other day, but this...this is amazing. I slide my hands up her abdomen, cupping her tits in my hands, groaning when she bites my bottom lip with her pearly whites. I pull back with a pop to slowly guide her to the head of her bed, to see this beautiful woman laying half naked in front of me is unreal. The way her dark hair looks spread out on these red pillow cases, the contrast of her tan skin to her white comforter, fuck I really hope I can keep her "Just sex, nothing more" rule.

I lay myself between Santana's legs and connect our lips in a slow kiss. I feel Santana move her hands to my shoulder blades, pulling me closer to her. I move my lips down to her neck, taking a nip at her pulse point before moving down to her collarbone, sinking my teeth into the flesh there as well. The feel of her nails scratching up and down my back has my dick begging to be freed. I move my mouth to her glorious tits, taking her right nipple between my teeth and tugging. Santana moves her left hand to the back of my head, tangling her fingers in my hair, pulling me closer to her chest. I swirl my tongue around her nipple, moaning at the soft puffs of air escaping from her beautiful mouth hitting the top of my head.

I disconnect my mouth from her chest, leaning up on my heels I move my hands to the waist band of her thong. I look to Santana's eyes for permission, she bites her bottom lip giving me a slow nod. I smile down at my hands before slowly pulling her underwear down her long tanned legs. Once I throw her underwear behind me I run my hands from her feet to her knees, slowly spreading her legs, revealing the paradise known as Ms. Lopez's pussy.

"Fuck" I whisper when I see how wet she is. Wet for me. I move myself between her legs, grabbing her right leg and placing it on my shoulder. Just the smell of her is driving me crazy. I take a long lick from her ass to her clit, taking it in my mouth and sucking. I feel Santana's hand grasp my hair, pulling me closer to her. I tighten my grip on her hips as I start to make short strong strokes against her clit with my tongue. Moaning when I feel Santana drag her nails down my forearm before grasping my left hand and interlocking our fingers against her stomach. I move my tongue down, circling it around her entrance before shoving it in her as far as I could.

"Fuck" she pants, bucking her hips up against my face "Fuck" she pants once against tightening her hold in my hair. She tastes so good. Taking her clit back in my mouth I move my right hand down and slowly enter her with two fingers "Y-yes" she moans, bucking her hips once again.

I start to move my fingers slowly in and out of her as I stroke her clit with my tongue. As I curl my fingers I take a nip at her clit "S-shit" Santana squeaks out as she squirms against my mouth "I-I'm gonna" she pants. Once I free my left hand from her grip I move it down to her ass cheek to pull her harder against my mouth as I fuck her with my fingers. Taking one last nip-" F-Fuuuck" she whimpers as she comes down my fingers. I quickly remove my fingers, replacing them with my tongue. I can't waste a single drop. I pull her closer to my face with my hand on her ass as I slowly allow her to buck into my face as she comes down from her high.

Santana releases her hold on my head, moving her hands to her stomach trying to catch her breath. I remove myself from her, leaning on my heels as I watch her chest rise and fall.

"Fuck...that was good" she pants looking at me through hooded eyes.

I wiggle my eyebrows at her before moving between her legs once again. I lean forward crashing our lips together as she wraps her legs around my waist. I moan as I slowly grind my hard underwear covered dick against her wet core. Santana digs her nails into my lower back as I grind harder into her. I feel her hands leave my back to the waist band of my boxer briefs. She pulls them down as far as she can before grasping my dick and stroking it.

"Fuck" I whisper against her lips leaning my forehead against hers as I slowly fuck her hand. I connect our lips before reaching over for a condom. Santana takes it from my hand and slowly puts it on me. I lay back down between her legs as our lips move in perfect sync. Swirling my tongue around hers I move my right hand to my dick and move it up and down her slit, smirking when Santana moans against my lips. I move my head back to look into her eyes "You ready?" I ask moving the tip down to her entrance with just a tad bit of pressure. Santana nods with a small smile.

I lean my forehead against hers as I slowly enter her, moaning when I feel how tight she actually is. Fuck me. Once I'm bottomed out I don't move, allowing her time to adjust. I move my hands under her back, grasping her shoulders, as I slowly widen her legs with mine, grunting when I feel myself go deeper. I place a chaste kiss against her lips as I slowly start up a pace with my hips.

"Mhm" Santana moans out as she moves her hands to my lower back, pulling me against her. I tighten my grip on her shoulders as I start to go faster, moaning every time her pussy clenches around me. I move my mouth to her ear, tugging on her earlobe as she digs her nails into my back. I place a kiss behind her ear as I start to thrust harder into her "Fuck" she pants spreading her legs wider "I-I'm c-close" she places a wet kiss against my ear. I lean up, placing my hands on her hips as I pound into her. I look down and groan when i see how wet she's making my dick.

"Your pussy feels so good" I moan as I move my right hand down to her clit, giving it a pinch. I feel Santana clench hard around me "Fuck" I whimper, feeling myself getting closer to my release.

"Harder" she pants out moving her hands to my ass urging me to do as she says.

I move my hands up to just below her tits as I start to make slow, hard thrusts. Santana throws her head back as she wraps her legs around mine "Fuck—feels f-fuck" she sputters out as her nails dig into my ass "I'm-" I move my right hand to her clit and pinch as I slam into her hard "S-shit" she squeaks coming all over my dick and her thighs.

I slow down my thrusts as she comes down from her high. Watching sweat drops slide down between her breasts is driving me crazy.

I move my hands back to her hips as I start up a faster pace, chasing my release. Santana moans, as i dig my hands into her hips. Santana reaches up and pulls me down by my neck, crashing our lips together. She tugs my bottom lip between teeth as her pussy clenches around me once again.

"Almost" I whisper against her lips. Santana's eyes roll back as I slam into her, grunting when she rakes her nails up and down my sweat covered stomach "S-Shit." I move my hand to her clit once again, wanting her to come a third time tonight. Santana looks to me and shakes her head to say she can't just before I pinch her clit and- "Ahh" -I shoot my seed into the condom as she comes around my dick once again.

I lay my forehead on her shoulder as I try and catch my breath. Santana runs her hands up and down my back as she places little kisses against my ear. Fuck, that was good. I place a kiss on her shoulder before lifting up and looking down at her. Her swollen lips, dark eyes, heaving chest, her toned sweaty abdomen. Fuck, I'm getting hard just looking at her. She is beautiful in her post orgasm state. I look between us and slowly pull out, groaning when I see her cum all over her thighs. I climb off the bed, removing my condom and tossing it in the trash.

When I turn back around I see Santana is already up and replacing her clothes. I stand there, watching her dress as she watches herself in her mirror. I just fucked my boss. Hard.

Santana bends down to collect my clothes, placing them on her bed as she looks to me with raised eyebrows.

"You going to get dressed?" She asks looking from my face to my now softened dick. I guess we wont be doing any sleepovers. I clear my throat as I make my way to my clothes. Santana watches as I place on each article of clothing with a small smile. I guess this wont be too hard to handle.

Once I've got all my clothes on we make our way back downstairs. We stand at the front door awkwardly until she decides to speak.

"Well...I guess I'll see you at work?" She says looking up at me.

I slowly nod my head. I guess this really is "Just sex, nothing more." I scratch the back of my neck before grabbing her door handle.

"Yeah" I nod with a small smile "See you at work" with that I'm out the door and walking to my truck with a small smile on my face.

That will be interesting.

* * *

The following day I make my way into work. I'm working 5p-9 tonight, and I know Ms. Lopez is closing.

I make my way to the time clock when I see Sam up at Customer Service talking to Kitty behind the desk. I will never understand how she got that job. Customer Service is where customers return things, complain, buy lottery tickets and other stuff. You are suppose to be nice and friendly...lets just say Kitty is not. So like I said, I have no idea how she got that job.

"What's up Sam" I say as I clock in, turning my back to him.

"Hey" he says walking up to me, patting my shoulder with his hand "You just getting in I guess?"

I turn around with a frown "Unfortunately I am. What time you get off?" I say as we make our way to the Produce Prep room.

"I get off at 7 tonight. I think Kitty wants to hang out" he smiles over at me as he walks into the cooler.

"Kitty? Seriously?"

Sam laughs "Yeah, she's nice to me" he shrugs "You know Ms. Lopez is closing, right?"

I smile at the mention of her as does my dick.

"Yeah" I shrug "So?"

Sam laughs once again "Oh, are you over her already? Figure out she isn't interested?"

Trust me, she is.

"Yeah, there's no point in trying anything when she doesn't seem into it."

"True that. I might go to Pucks later, if you wanna hang?"

"Yeah, I'm going after work. I blew him off yesterday so I owe him some beer" I laugh. "I gotta get to work but holler at me before you leave" I pat his shoulder before walking out and heading towards the cleaning center.

Before I make it to the cleaning center Ms. Lopez walks out of the back room almost running into me.

"Oh, Sorry" I apologize as I step away from her space. I take a chance to check her out, she looks amazing as always. With her dark gray pencil skirt, her red sleeveless blouse and high heels. Perfection.

"Brittany" Ms. Lopez smiles "How are you today?"

"Never been better" I say with a beaming smile.

I see Ms. Lopez's eyes flicker to my lips "Glad to hear it" she says as she turns to walk away.

"And how are you?" I semi shout after her retreating form, keeping my eyes from her ass as she turns around.

"Never been better" she winks and she's gone.

These rules are going to kill me.

 **Loved it? Hated it? I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know a lot of my stuff in the chapters are fillers and a lot of people only care about Brittany and Santana and the sex. So hopefully you all are satisfied with it! Ha Ha**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry for the long wait for an update. Ive been lazy then I went out of town for an Adele Concert and it was amazing. I hope this makes up for the wait!**

"So how did it go with that girl the other night?" Pucks asks me in between drags of his cigarette.

I throw the trash into my trash bin before grabbing an empty bag "What girl?" I ask placing the new bag into the trash can.

"Um...the girl you bought the condoms for?" Puck looks to me with confusion.

Oh fuck, I totally forgot about Puck seeing me by condoms and me telling him it was for some girl from his party.

"Oh yeah" I mumble "We ended up not hanging out" I shrug grabbing my trash bin and moving on to the next trash can.

Puck throws his cigarette out into the parking lot and jogs up behind me "Seriously? Why not?" He leans up against the column.

Come on Pierce, think quick.

"She said she had to stay late at work and that we would hook up later on this week" I look to him to see if he bought it.

Puck nods his head slowly "That sucks. You should have come over to my place. Sam and I played games and drank beer all night. Mercedes ended up coming over with Rachel and we had a good time."

That sounds fun, but I had a much better time with Ms. Lopez.

"Yeah I guess I was feeling a little down so I just chilled at home." Once I empty the last trash can I make my way inside with Puck hot on my heels.

I really hate lying to my best friend, it makes me feel like shit. Puck is like family to me and me not being able to talk to him about this sucks. Plus if he ever finds out about this he is going to be pissed that I lied to him this whole time.

"I think we might go play Miniature Golf tonight. Change it up from playing video games and getting drunk, you want to go?"

I look over to Puck to answer but my eyes fall behind him when I see Ms. Lopez and all her sexiness walking into the building. Damn, she always looks so...delicious. I didn't know she would be here today.

"Britt, do you want to go?" Puck asks me once again. I tear my eyes from Ms. Lopez and continue walking back to the cleaning center.

"Yeah, that sounds fun" I smile at him as I push my trash bin to the corner of the cleaning center. I don't feel like emptying it right now. "What time?"

"Rachel and Mercedes are both working until 9, so I think we plan on going at 10. That work for you?"

"Yeah that works for me" I smile once again as Puck gives me a high five before walking to the Meat Department.

I guess I'm playing Miniature golf tonight. I haven't been over to Ms. Lopez's house in a few nights. She's been out of town for meetings. I didn't think she was suppose to come back until tomorrow. Now I don't want to play Miniature golf, now I want to go to her house and do amazing things with her. Oh well, too late now.

I grab my pen and air freshener and make my way to the back Women's bathroom to do my 2pm bathroom check. As I walk into the restroom I can smell the disaster. I walk further into the restroom and almost throw up. Someone threw up all over the floor in the handicap stall. Motherfucker.

This isn't the first time I have had to clean up someone vomit but it never gets easier. It seriously smells like someone died in here.

"God Dammit" I say as I walk out of the restroom to grab my cleaning stuff. Just what I want to do today, clean up someones throw up.

"Someone make a mess?" I hear someone say behind me.

I look over my shoulder and see Ms. Fabray walking towards me with a disgusted face.

I sigh "Yeah...threw up all over the floor in the last stall" I shake my head as I grab my squeegee and gloves. I think it would be best to clean the throw up, up with spill magic. Spill magic is this stuff you pour over liquid spills and it absorbs it, making it easier to clean. Once you have the spill magic on there you wait for it to do it's job then you sweep it up. Simple.

"I will never understand how someone can do that. I mean you made it all the way to the bathroom but you couldn't make it into the toilet?" She shakes her head and leans against the wall by the bathroom.

"Exactly" I lean the squeegee against the wall as I slip on my gloves "I guess people just don't care because they don't have to clean it."

Ms. Fabray nods her head "I agree with that. I still don't understand why you are cleaning up shit and throw up when your father is the CEO of this company."

I internally groan, I hate talking about this.

"Let's just say I'm lucky to even be working here" Ms. Fabray raises her eyebrows but says nothing. I look down to my hands before looking back at her "So...Puck shaved his head."

Ms. Fabray lets out a small chuckle "He did indeed. He's much more attractive now" Ms. Fabray's eyes go wide "I-I mean-" she shakes her head before walking away and out the double doors.

Holy shit, Ms. Fabray totally digs Puck. This is...amazing.

I take the container of spill magic and pour it all over the floor, I pretty much empty the entire container. Spill magic is legit the shit. As I wait for the spill magic to do its magic I whip my phone out and text Puck.

 **B- Break in 15?** **We gotta talk.**

I can't wait to tell Puck about Ms. Fabray. He's going to shit his pants, which I will not be cleaning up.

 **P- Oooo Ms. Lopez finally give in?**

I shake my head. Is he ever going to let that go.

 **B- Shut it. So 15?**

 **P- Yeah sounds good.**

As I slip my phone back in my pocket I check to see if I'm good to start sweeping this shit up. I look around and realize I didn't grab my broom and dust pan. Jeez. I walk back to my cleaning center and grab the stuff that I need.

"Hello Brittany" I feel chills go up my back at her voice.

I look up to a smiling Ms. Lopez "Ms. Lopez" I nod walking around her and back to the bathroom.

"How are you today?" She asks as she leans against the bathroom door with her arms crossed and her legs crossed at her ankles.

"Well I'm cleaning up someones throw up" Ms. Lopez frowns "So I could be better" I laugh as I go to sweep up some of the throw up. "How are you?" I look up at her before going back to sweeping.

"I'm doing well. Glad to be back."

I walk to the trash can and dump out what I have swept before looking over to her "About that, I thought you were gone until tomorrow?" I go back to the stall to gather the rest of the mess.

Ms. Lopez clears her throat "I was ready to be back, they didn't need me for today's meeting" I nod my head "Anyway, I came to see if you would come to my office when you have a chance?"

I look over to her and see a small smirk on her face "Y-yeah, no p-problem" I stutter out. This woman.

"Great" She winks before walking away and out the double doors.

I'm telling you, this woman will be the death of me.

I finish up cleaning the restroom leaving it clean and fresh before walking to the break room and clocking out for my break. When I get there I see Puck already sitting at a table snacking on a bag of family size Doritos.

"Hey fatty" I say as I take a seat across from him.

Puck laughs "Fuck you. You want some?" He asks as he holds the bag towards me.

I smile as I grab a handful of chips and stuff one in my mouth. I love Doritos.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asks eating a chip.

I smile so big I can't even tell him.

"What?" He looks to me with confusion "What the fuck are smiling like a creep for?" He laughs stuffing his face with another chip.

"I talked to Ms. Fabray earlier" I say with a smile.

"Yeah, so?" He shrugs "She is our manager."

I shake my head "I talked about _you_ to Ms. Fabray" Pucks eyes go wide "That's what I thought" I laugh eating another Dorito.

"Well? What was said?" He leans his arms on the table as if getting closer to me will make me speak faster.

"I mentioned you shaving your head" Puck rolls his eyes "And she said yes he did. Then she said..."

"Pierce, if you don't fucking speak faster" he says smacking the Doritos out of my hand. This boy has got it bad and he hasn't even kissed her yet.

I throw my head back with a laugh "She said that you we're much more attractive now. Then she got all flustered like she didn't mean to say it and she practically ran away from me."

Puck rubs his hand down his face as he takes a deep breath "This is for real? Like she really said that?"

"Yes Puck, I wouldn't lie to you" well not about this anyway.

"Holy Shit Brittany. Should I do something?"

I squint my eyes at him "What do you mean?" I grab some more Doritos since Puck destroyed my other ones.

"I mean...should I make a move?" He says leaning back and scratching the back of his head.

Should he? It seems that Ms. Fabray is actually interested in him, so maybe he should. I mean I made a move on Ms. Lopez and it is definitely working out for me. Technically she made the first move but we are having sex because of me.

I smile at Puck "I think you should."

* * *

After my break I make my way up to Ms. Lopez office. When I get up there I stick my head in and knock my knuckles against her door to grab her attention.

Ms. Lopez looks up with a smile "Brittany" she motions for me to take a seat as she stands to walk around her desk. Once I'm seated Ms. Lopez closes her office door and pulls the blinds down. What the fuck?

"Am I in trouble?" I slowly ask as I watch her walk back to her chair and cross her sexy legs.

Ms. Lopez laughs "No, I just wanted some privacy."

I nod my head "Cool."

"So, what time do you get off today?" Ms. Lopez asks me as she leans forward in her chair, interlocking her fingers.

I clear my throat "I get off at 7."

Ms. Lopez smiles "Good. Would you want to come over later, when I get off?"

My eyes go wide "What?"

"What? Do you not want to come over?" She tilts her head in confusion.

"No" I say a little too loudly "It's just we're at work."

Ms. Lopez nods "And?"

I shake my head "And I thought we weren't supposed to bring up 'us' at work?"

"It's fine. We just can't have sex or anything like that at work. There is no harm in me asking you to come over in the privacy of my own office" She shrugs as she leans back in her chair.

"Oh okay" I nod.

Ms. Lopez stares at me for a few seconds "So, do you want to come over?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I agreed to go to Miniature golf tonight. Why did I do that?

"I do" Ms. Lopez smiles "But I can't."

Ms. Lopez nods her head with a frown "Why is that?"

"Since I didn't know you would be back today I agreed to hang out with my friends" I shrug as I look down to my hands.

"Well that's okay" she smiles "You can just come over after."

She must be horny.

"We aren't going until 10 and I don't really want to go to your place and have to drive home at like 2 in the morning. If I show up at home at 2am and wake my dad up, he will kick my ass."

Ms. Lopez closes her eyes and nods her head "Okay, I guess I can understand that."

"Unless" I say.

"Unless what?" Ms. Lopez tilts her head and narrows her eyes at me. Sexy.

"Maybe...you could let me stay over?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

Ms. Lopez laughs, like actually laughs "No, that won't be happening" she shakes her head "That's too much of a couple thing to do."

I slow nod my head. That sucks, that fact that she actually laughed like that pisses me off.

I stand up "Whatever. I'll see you around Ms. Lopez" I shake my head as I step out of her office.

"Brittany wait" I hear her shout before she walks out of her office "If tonight isn't any good for you, then maybe tomorrow?"

Wow, she isn't even going to say sorry for being so fucking rude.

I shake my head once again "Maybe" I say before walking down the stairs.

Man, that really fucking sucks. I know she said this is just sex but did she have to act like that? Like me staying over was the worst thing I could have suggested. Whatever, fuck that.

* * *

After I clock out for my shift I walk over to the frozen section to grab me a pizza. With the rejection from Ms. Lopez I plan on drinking tonight so I need some nice greasy food in my stomach.

I grab a Hawaiian pizza and make my way up to the checkout. As I turn the corner I see Ms. Lopez talking to a customer. She looks up and gives me a small smile, which I don't return. I roll my eyes, before I can continue walking I hear my name being yelled.

I turn around and see the girl from Pucks party walking up to me with a smile "Lexi? I say as she gets closer.

"Hey" She smiles as she moves to give me a hug. As I wrap my arms around her tiny body I see Ms. Lopez looking over at us with a not so happy face.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I had to grab a few things for dinner. You work here I guess?" She asks looking my uniform up and down.

I laugh "Unfortunately I do."

Lexi nods her head "So...you disappeared that one night at the party."

I look over to Ms. Lopez at the mention of the party. She keeps looking from the customer to me every few seconds. I doubt she is even listening to them anymore.

I clear my throat "Yeah, sorry about that. Something came up and I had to go take care of it."

"I understand" she smiles, which is beautiful "You have any plans tonight?"

Wow, this girl doesn't mess around.

I nod my head "I do actually" she frowns "I'm just going to Miniature golf with my friends." I look up to Ms. Lopez once again "You could come, if you want?"

Lexi smiles "Your friends won't mind?"

"Oh no. They're pretty cool, they wouldn't mind at all. If you want to meet me up here at 10 we can drive together?"

"Sounds good" she smiles leaning up on her toes to give me another hug "See you then" she winks and she's gone.

I watch her walk away before I realize I still have the pizza in my hand and I need to pay for it. I walk up to the checkout and scan my pizza.

"Brittany" I sigh when I hear her voice once again. I look up to see Ms. Lopez frowning at me.

"I'm off the clock, so whatever you need you'll have to get someone else to do it" I grab my pizza and start to walk away.

Ms. Lopez grabs my arm before I can get very far "Wait a second Brittany-"

I remove my arm from her grasp as I start to walk backwards from her "I'll see you around Ms. Lopez" I turn back around and make my way out of the store and away from her.

* * *

Lexi and I pull up to the Peter Pan Miniature golf place and pull up to Rachel's SUV. All my friends are jumping and dancing around the parking lot, drinking beer like fools. Greatest friends.

"Pierce" I hear Puck shout as I step out of my truck.

I walk up to him and give him a high five before turning around and slinging my arm over Lexi's shoulders "Guys, this is my friend Lexi. Lexi, this is Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Rachel, and Finn" I say as I motion to them with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you all" Lexi smiles as she gives a small wave.

"Hey Rachel, you finally have someone the same height as you to talk to" Puck says with a laugh.

"You are so funny Noah" Rachel says with an eye roll "All though, it is nice" she mumbles making us all laugh.

"Shall we go in?" I ask pulling Lexi with me.

Puck walks to my free side "Dude...she's hot" he whispers with a shoulder nudge.

I smile over at him and wiggle my eyebrows up and down. Puck laughs before walking up to Sam and smacking him on the back of the head.

"We aren't dealing with your kid ways tonight guys" Mercedes scolds them as Sam goes to hit Puck.

"Your friends seem really cool" Lexi whispers up to me.

"Yeah" I sigh "They're the best."

Once we all have our putters and balls we chose a course and start our game. Rachel insists on going first, which Puck tries to argue but loses. Because Rachel is Rachel and she gets what she wants.

After Rachel goes Lexi walks up and takes her turn. She really is hot, but I can't stop thinking about Santana. I wish I could stop, but I can't. I'm still upset about earlier and I think I may have invited Lexi to make Santana jealous, which I'm pretty sure I succeeded with that. I do like Lexi though, so you never know, this could be a good thing.

"Your turn Britt" I hear Mercedes say as she leans against Sam.

I walk up, placing my blue ball on the pad. I shake my arms out and move my head side to side "Any day now Pierce" Puck says with a laugh.

I look from the hole to the ball and slowly bring it back to hit it, I watch it go down the hill, hit a rock and roll right into the hole.

"Yes" I shout as I jump in the air.

"Fuck" Sam mumbles "I forgot she was good at this" he says before pushing me out of the way and taking his turn.

After playing an hour and a half we decided to head to Pucks and have a few drinks. Sam and I ended up winning the two games we played, we thought we should celebrate.

"You sure it's okay if I come?" Lexi asks me as we make our way back to my truck.

I look down to her "Yeah, Puck said it was totally cool."

When I get in the truck I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket-

 **Ms. Lopez- Hey.**

Really? Why is she texting me? I slip my phone back in my pocket and make my way to Pucks.

When we get to Pucks I immediately grab a bottle of tequila from his fridge and 7 shot glasses. I hand everyone a shot glass before taking my seat on the couch next to Lexi.

Once everyone has their glasses filled I raise mine up "To great friends and to new friends" I say winking at Lexi. We all shout before throwing it back and feeling the burn. We all take about 4 shots "We should play Never Have I Ever" I say as I stand up to grab some real cups and a mixer. When I sit back down I feel my phone buzz once again-

 **Ms. Lopez- Are you mad at me?**

I shake my head, If she has to ask that then she should know the answer.

I make everyone a mix drink before leaning back and throwing my arm around the small girl next to me. I know I said it before, but she could seriously fit in my pocket.

Lexi is the first one to go "Never have I ever worked at a grocery store" she says with a smirk. We all groan before taking our drink.

"Never have I ever won at Mini Golf" Finn says with a goofy smile.

Sam and I both high five while we take our drinks. After those 4 shots I am already feeling pretty good.

"Never have I ever given a blow job" Puck says looking at the girls. I throw my head back and laugh when Mercedes takes a drink while flipping Puck off. I look to my right and see Lexi take a big ole drink. Fuck me.

"Never have I ever had a crush on a boss" Sam says looking over at me with a smirk. Seriously dude?

I see Puck throw back the rest of his drink before slowly bringing my drink to my mouth and taking a sip.

"Hold on, I know Puck has a creepy crush on Ms. Fabray" Rachel squeals when he throws a pillow at her "But who do you have a crush on Brittany?" She asks looking at me.

Fucking great.

I look to Puck who's looking back at me with a straight face. I raise my eyebrows at him and watch him slowly nod his head.

"I think Ms. Fabray is hot" I shrug looking over to Rachel who could catch flies with that mouth. I feel my phone buzz once again-

 **Ms. Lopez- You seriously aren't going to text me back?**

"Damn Puck, looks like you have some competition" Finn says with a laugh as he finished his drink.

"Yeah right" Pucks says while flicking Sam off for even bringing it up. I mean not everyone needs to know I have a crush on Ms. Lopez. Yeah, Mercedes, Puck and Sam know, but Rachel is different. I love the girl, but she has a mouth on her.

"Hey Rachel I'm gonna crash here tonight, do you think you could drive Lexi back to her car?"

Rachel nods her head as she stands "Of course." I stand up to walk Lexi out with the rest of them.

Lexi wraps her arms around my waist "I had fun" she whispers with a smile.

I lean down and place a gentle kiss on her lips "Me too" When she pulls back from the hug she takes my phone from my pocket and adds her number. I smile at her once again as she walks to Rachel's truck.

When I walk back into Pucks its just me and him. Puck hands me a beer as we sit down on his couch.

"Sam's an ass for that" Puck mumbles taking a sip of his beer.

I nod my head "Yeah he is. Thanks for having my back" I smile clinking my beer against his.

"Always" he smiles.

* * *

I woke up with a killer hangover today. I'm working 12:30p-9 today and I am really not looking forward to it. I usually love coming to work when I know Ms. Lopez is opening but not today. After her making me mad and then me not texting her back, it's gonna suck.

I clock in and make my way to the cleaning center. I guess the first thing I'm going to do is clean the break room. Most of the morning people take their lunches around 11am so the break room is always a mess after they eat. I grab a box of paper towels and some cleaning spray and make my way to the break room.

I walk in and internally groan, it's a fucking mess in here. Trash all over the tables and floor. Can you believe grown ups can be this messy? I still don't understand, I would hate to see what their houses look like. As I go to clean the first table I hear someone come into the break room, without looking up I know It's Ms. Lopez. I can smell her perfume and hear her heels on the floor.

"Hello Brittany" She whispers as she walks closer to me.

"Ms. Lopez" I say as I continue to clean off the table without looking up at her.

"How are you?" She walks over to the table I'm cleaning and moves her head down to see my eyes.

I clear my throat before standing straight "I'm great" I say with no emotion. I walk to the trash can to throw the stuff from the table into it before moving to the next table.

"You didn't text me back last night" she says walking over to me.

"Nope, I didn't" Ms. Lopez grabs my wrist to stop me from working. I look up to her and see her frown at my cold tone.

"Why?" She whispers.

"I was with my friends and I didn't feel like talking to you" I remove my wrist from her grasp and continue to work.

"I think you should come over tonight so we can talk."

"Ms. Lopez-"

"Please?" She begs.

I sigh looking up at her "Okay. I get off at 9."

Ms. Lopez smiles "Great."

* * *

9 finally comes and I happily clock out. I know I'm gonna go to Ms. Lopez and end up fucking her. She'll say what she wants to say and that will be it. She's the boss and what she says goes. I'll just give in and do what she wants. I can already feel that is what's going to happen. And I'm not sure If that is really anything to complain about.

I hop in my truck and blast the AC, I wish it wasn't so fucking hot. I pull out my phone to text her.

 **B- On my way.**

I turn my radio on and blast "Bitch Better Have My Money" by Rhianna, one of my favorite songs. I feel my phone buzz-

 **Ms. Lopez- Awesome.**

I slide my phone in my pocket and start my trek to her house.

Once I arrive to Santana's house I lean my head back on the head rest and take a deep breath.

I get out of my truck and walk up to her door, I rub my hand down my face before knocking on her door. Santana opens it wearing short shorts, a tight tank top, and...no bra. Fuck me.

"Brittany" she smiles opening the door wider allowing me to enter.

Once I walk in I take a seat on her comfy couch and stretch my legs outs. Santana steps over them before sitting next to me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask looking over at her.

Santana leans her arm on the couch and places her head in her hand as she turns her body towards me "Yesterday in my office. When I said you weren't going to stay over."

Great.

"Okay, what did you have to say about that?"

Santana sighs "I just can't do that. I told you this is just sex and staying over is breaking that rule. At least In my opinion."

I nod my head "I guess I can understand that. It's not the fact that you said I couldn't stay over, it was how you said it. You acted like me suggesting that was the dumbest thing ever. You laughed."

Santana places her hand on my thigh "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way. I didn't expect you to say that and I guess laughing was just my first reaction. I did think it was absurd" she shrugs "But I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or make you feel dumb."

"Okay" I say leaning my head back and looking up to the ceiling.

"We just can't get that...attached" She whispers as she leans in to kiss my cheek.

I already kind of am.

"Okay" I say once again. Santana sighs and moves to straddle my thighs.

"I have a question" she says grabbing the back of my head and pulling me face to face with her "Who was that girl?"

"What girl?"

Santana rolls her eyes "That girl at the store yesterday, she was short and ugly."

I laugh "Ugly?" I shake my head "That was Lexi, my friend. Why?"

Is she jealous?

"Are you fucking her?"

My eyes go wide "What the fuck?"

Santana shrugs "Just asking, if you are...then we aren't."

"Seriously? We aren't exclusive, all we are gonna do is have sex and you're telling me I can't see other people?"

Santana nods "Pretty much" I stare at her for a few seconds to see if she really is serious "So are you?"

Indeed she is. I guess If I want to keep having sex with her then I need to agree. I shake my head "No, I'm not" I whisper moving my hands to her hips "Only you."

"Good" she whispers before crashing her lips onto mine and running her hands through my hair. I pull her closer to me by her hips and moan when she bites my bottom lip. I run my tongue on her lower lip, begging for entrance. The instant our tongues touch Santana moans in my mouth and scratches her nails down my neck to rest on my collar bone. I move my hands to the hem of her shirt and slowly slide it up her body, she groans when she has to separate her lips from mine. Throwing her shirt to the floor she attaches her lips back to mine as I move my hands up her stomach to squeeze her glorious tits.

"You wanna fuck me on my couch?" She whispers against my lips as she moves her hands to my shirt and throwing it to the floor.

"Fuck yes" I whimper as she starts grinding against my semi hard dick. Santana reaches behind me to remove my bra, throwing it to the floor to join the other clothing. I moan into her mouth when she pulls my nipples with her fingers. Fuck this woman is so hot. I move my hands to the waistband of her shorts and try to pull them down. Santana groans as she stands up to remove her shorts and underwear. As soon as I see the evidence of how wet she is on her thighs I feel my dick go painfully hard.

Santana pulls my legs so she can remove my shoes and undo my belt. Once she has my pants and underwear off I throw my head back when the cold air hits my dick.

"Fuck you are so hard" she mumbles climbing back on my lap and crashing our lips together once again. I move my hands to her ass and squeeze, shoving my tongue in her mouth as she wraps her arms around my neck. I run my hands up and down her back when I feel her reach down and grasp my dick, moaning when she strokes it up and down. I look down when Santana lifts up and lines me up at her entrance.

I push against her hips with my hands "Wait" I pant, Santana looks up to me with her bottom lip between her teeth "Condom" I manage to get out. Santana looks down then back up before licking her bottom lip.

"Just pull out" she whispers before sliding down on my dick with such ease "Shit" she whimpers once I'm bottomed out. Santana wraps her arms around my neck as she starts to move up and down on my dick. She is so tight.

I grunt when she starts to move faster, digging her nails into my skin as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoes in her living room "Holy F-fuck" she whispers against my lips before shoving her tongue in my mouth and slamming down on me.

"Fuck" I moan when I feel her pussy clench around me "You feel so good."

Santana bites my earlobe "Not as good as you" she moans clenching around my dick once again. I move my hands to her ass to assist in her fucking. I am literally getting fucked by my boss right now. Santana leans back allowing me to attach my hungry lips to her perfect nipples "Shit" she hisses as I bite down "C-close" I tug on her nipple as I bring my hand back and smack her beautiful ass. Santana squeals and comes around my dick and thighs. Amazing. Santana leans her forehead against mine as she tries to catch her breath. I move my hands up and down her back as I feel her pussy spasm around my dick.

"Shit that was good" she pants out scratching her nails on my neck. I wrap my arm around her waist and lay her down on the couch with me settled between her legs "Fuck" she whimpers when my dick goes just a tad deeper.

I hook my arms under knees and bring them up by her shoulders "You are flexible" I say with a smirk. Santana laughs kissing my chin while moving her hands to my back. I bury my head into her neck as I start up a slow pace. Santana licks the shell of my ear as I start to move faster.

"F-feels" she pants, I slam into her as I bite down on her pulse point "G-good" she digs her nails into my back when I hit her spot. I place one more kiss on her neck before pulling back and placing my hands on her tits as I pound into her. Santana throws her head back as she wraps her legs around be begging for me to go harder. I tug on her nipple with my left hand as I move my right down to pinch her throbbing clit "Oh G-god" she clenches around my dick. I grab her right leg placing it on my shoulder as I fuck her slower but harder.

"Almost" I pant against her leg taking a nip at her ankle as I pinch her clit once again "Fuck A-almost" I start to make short fast strokes as I reach down and slap her tit, biting my lip when she comes around my dick once again. I remove her leg from my shoulder, leaning down to rest my forehead against hers. Santana moves her hands to the back of my head as she places small, wet kisses all over my face.

"Let it go" she whispers. I grunt slamming into her one time, two times, three-"Fuck" I groan pulling out and coming all over her stomach. I move my head to her shoulder as I try and catch my breath. Santana scratches her nails up and down my arms.

I finally lean up and move to sit at the other end of the couch. As I sit here and stare at Santana's wet pussy and my cum all over her stomach, and I mean all over, I feel my self start to get hard once again. I shake my head as I stand up to grab the box of tissues off her coffee table. I wipe myself off of her as she lays there with a satisfied smile. That's right, I fucked you good.

Once I have her cleaned up we both get dressed in silence. Santana walks me to the door, standing on her tippy toes to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

"See you at work" she whispers as she lightly pushes me outside.

"See you" I smile and make my way to my truck.

I turn my radio on and lean my head back. At least we talked a little bit about what happened. All I know is, one day, I will sleep in that woman's bed.

 **Love it? Hate it? I think it sucked but the sex was amazing right? Haha I hope you enjoyed it and feedback is always welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll go ahead and put** _ **Warning**_ **. There is slight violence that may or may not upset people. And I mean slight. I don't think it will upset people but just incase you are warned.**

 **Also I was on Tumblr earlier and I saw this Story listed on someone's Recommend Fics and I was super pumped. Can't believe it made someone's list! Thanks for the love!**

I really did not want to come in to work today. I'm so tired of doing the same thing everyday, cleaning bathrooms and changing trash. I'm tired of not doing anything with my life. I hate feeling stuck. This happens every time I work at 7am. I clean the bathrooms and think about how shitty my life is and how its all my fault. I could easily go back to school and get my business degree and take over my Dad's company. No problem, I'd be set for life. Well maybe.

As I grab the hose to spray down the back Women's bathroom I hear the sound of heels? It's only 7:15 so there shouldn't be a manager here yet. I shrug my shoulders flipping the soap lever up and spraying the floor.

"Hello Brittany" I hear from the door. I look over and smile when I see Ms. Lopez dressed in all black looking mighty damn fine.

"Ms. Lopez" I smile "Why are you here so early?" I look back to the floor as I continue to spray the soapy water.

Ms. Lopez clears her throat "I have a big meeting here this morning" she looks to me with narrowed eyes "You didn't know?" She asks with her head tilted.

I chuckle a little "Why would I know?"

"Well seeing as your Dad is the one running the meeting I figured he would have told you he would be here" as soon as the words left her mouth my hand went slack leaving the hose to fall to the ground and spray my pants.

"Fuck" I mumble as I quickly turn the water off "What do you mean my Dad is going to be here?" I ask with wide eyes as I take a step closer to her.

"Your Dad, you know the CEO of the company, is coming here to speak to the Managers and Department heads. How did you not know?" Again she tilts her head in confusion as she sets her hand on her hip. God, she's hot.

"What time is he going to be here?"

Ms. Lopez glances down at her watch "He said he'll be here around 8, so in about 45 minutes. The meeting isn't until 9 but he wants to have a walk through the store. Make sure everything is in tip top shape" she shrugs. "Again, how did you not know about this? Do you all not talk about work?"

I can't believe my Dad is going to be here. Fuck. This is not going to be a good day. I know I've mentioned my Dad and I don't have the best relationship, but I wasn't lying. Even before the whole dropping out of College thing we didn't get along the best. He always looked down on me, nothing I do or have done makes him proud. Don't even get me started on the fact that he hates I was born with a penis.

I scratch the back of my neck "I better get these bathrooms cleaned before he gets here" I turn my back to her and go back to spraying the bathroom.

"Brittany-"

"I gotta get back to work" I say not looking back at her. She stands there for a few more seconds before I hear her sigh and then the click of her heels echo in my ears.

I really wish I was off today.

* * *

It's 8:50am and I have yet to see my Dad. I can only hope it stays that way. As I make my way to the cleaning center I see Sam in the back hallway making his way towards me. I nod my head at him before I see his eyes go wide and he makes a quick turn back to the Produce Department.

"Sam" I shout trying to get his attention.

"Don't keep your friend from actually doing the job he is paid to do" I feel a shiver go up my spine at the sound of my Dad's voice. I take a deep breath before turning around with a smile on my face.

"Dad" I nod my head to him as I grab a pair of gloves to slip on my hands.

"Brittany" He looks to me with no emotion "Glad to see you're working today. You and I need to talk."

I slowly nod my head "Yes Sir" I say before he turns to walk up the stairs that lead to the conference room.

Fucking great.

I grab my trash bin and make my way up front so I can change the trash cans on the outside sidewalk. Once I get out there I lean against the column and take a deep breath. I really don't want to deal with my Dad today. As I go to straighten back up I see Puck walking up the parking lot. Fucking yes, I am so glad he works today.

"Sup Pierce" He gives me a high five as he leans against the same column I was just on.

"You got any smokes?" I ask looking to his front pocket.

"Shit, what happened?" He asks as he pulls his pack out and hands me a cigarette. Puck knows I only smoke when I'm drunk or stressed out.

I light the cigarette and hand him his lighter back "My Dad's here" I mumble out as I take a drag.

Puck's eyes go wide as he lights up his own cigarette "Shit. When's the last time you saw him? And why the fuck is he here?"

"I think it's been about two weeks? With staying at your place and at Sam's, it's been awhile" I take a drag "Ms. Lopez said he's here to talk to the Managers and Department heads about something" I shrug taking another drag.

Puck shakes his head "He pissed?"

I nod my head "He said that him and I need to have a talk, so I'd say he's pissed. But that's nothing new when it comes to us" I shrug once again throwing my cigarette to the pavement as I start to change the first trash can.

"I don't see why he has a right to be pissed. It's not like he cares that you aren't ever home. He's got that fucking wife and step kid he cares more about than you" Puck says with disgust in his voice.

That's true. My Mom left us when I was 15 and never looked back. My Dad met this other woman when I was 17 and they got married. She has a 16 year old son and my Dad loves him. I hardly ever go home anymore, I only do when Puck or Sam are busy. It really sucks because I love my house, my room is like my Fortress Of Solitude but when my Dad's home and awake it's terrible. Granted he yells and then ignores me the rest of the night, but who wants to live that way? Getting yelled at for no reason and then treated as if no one loves you.

That's why I am so grateful for the friends I have met here at work. Puck is my family, he always has my back no matter what. When he met my Dad and found out my Mom split he said I could sleep in his basement anytime. I definitely take him up on that offer.

"I know" I nod my head "Oh well, I guess I'll hear what he has to say and go with it" I shrug grabbing my trash bin and moving on to the next trash can.

"Come get me for break" Puck says patting me on the back "Keep your head up" he nods his head before walking into the store to start his shift.

* * *

It's been two hours since my Dad has got here and they are still in their meeting. I am currently changing the trash can in the back room when-

" _Brittany come to the Produce Prep Room_ " I hear Sam say over the intercom.

I put a clean bag in the can before moving my trash bin to the hallway behind the Produce room.

I walk in the double doors to see Sam juggling 3 oranges in the air.

"Nice job Sammy" I smile at him as I walk over to the sink to remove my gloves and wash my hands.

"Why is your Dad here?" Sam asks as he places the oranges back in the box.

I turn the water off with a sigh "They're upstairs having a Manager meeting" I wipe my hands with a few paper towels "I didn't know he would be here" I shrug throwing the paper towels away.

"No shit. You haven't talked to him in a while" Sam shakes his head "That man is an asshole."

I laugh "You ain't lying" I lean up against the wall "I'll probably get drunk tonight if you can hang out?"

"Yeah for sure. Kitty will probably hang out" I fake gag "She isn't that bad" He smiles throwing an orange at me.

Before I can answer my Dad and Ms. Lopez walk through the back double doors "Brittany you shouldn't leave your nasty trash bin by all the vegetables back there." He glares at me before looking to Sam "And you shouldn't be playing around with Oranges" Sam nods his head "Go back to work" he says pointing to the door. Sam looks to me before walking out and back to the Produce floor.

I clear my throat standing back straight and making my way to the back double doors-

"Brittany take that trash bin where it belongs and come up to the Managers office" My Dad says as he walks out.

Ms. Lopez turns to look at me with a small frown as she follows my dad out.

I shake my head at her and walk backwards through the doors. This is going to be really fun. I take the trash bin to the cleaning center, washing my hands once again before making my way up front.

I get to the Managers door and take a deep breath. I run my hand down my face and open the door. I take the stairs two at a time until I see my Dad and Ms. Lopez standing by her office door. My Dad laughs at something she says and points to a piece of paper on her desk. It's been a long time since I've seen my Dad laugh.

I clear my throat to get their attention. Ms. Lopez looks to me with a smile as my Dad looks to me with a glare.

"Ms. Lopez do you mind if I borrow your office to speak with my daughter?" My Dad asks as he looks from me to her.

Ms. Lopez shakes her head before grabbing a few things from her desk "I'll just work out here for now" she smiles as she makes her way to another desk.

"Great" my Dad smiles "Come on Brittany" he says sternly leading me into her office. I take my seat in the chair across from her desk as my Dad shuts the door.

"I didn't say you could sit. You aren't getting paid to sit" He snaps as he walks around Ms. Lopez's desk.

I clench my fists as I rise from the seat and stand in front of her desk to look to him.

My Dad is a dick.

"I see you're still cleaning up shit and changing the trash like a maid" He says looking up to me with his arms crossed.

I nod my head.

He shakes his head "Pathetic. It's a shame that you would rather do that then even try and make me proud" He shakes his head once again. I really wish he wouldn't talk so loud.

"At least I'm working" I say.

My Dad laughs "Barely. You're 22 Brittany making shit all. How do you expect to survive on your own working this pathetic job?"

"It's not that bad. I make decent money right now."

My Dad laughs again "Like I said...pathetic."

"Look, If all you're gonna do is talk about how pathetic I am, there is no point in me wasting my time. I've heard this from you enough times." I move to open the door, when I look out the window I see Ms. Lopez staring at me.

"Don't you fucking walk away when I'm talking to you" Ms. Lopez eyes go wide. I remove my hand from the handle and walk back to the desk.

I scratch the back of my neck with a sigh "What do you want from me Dad?"

"I want you to take your head out of your ass and grow up" he growls as he stands up "Go back to school and do what you are suppose to fucking do."

"Oh and what's that? Get my degree, take over the company and follow in your footsteps?" I take a step closer.

"I've done pretty fucking well for myself, so yeah I want you to do that. Nothing wrong in following your parents footsteps and taking over a family business. You're lucky I am even offering it to you" He snaps.

I laugh bitterly "Do you also want me to get married and run her off like you did Mom? You want me to have a kid and treat them like shit because they were born different? You want me to get remarried and love my step kid more than my own fleshing-"

I get cut off by the smack my Dad delivers to my face. I stumble back as I feel the blood from my lip trickle down my chin.

"Shut your mouth Brittany. You better-"

The door swings open showing a pissed off Ms. Lopez.

"Brittany there is a spill in the Dairy Department. You need to go clean that up" She says looking down at my lip then back to my Dad.

"I'm not done speaking to her" My Dad says grabbing my elbow to keep me in place.

"No offense but this conversation needs to be done at home" she looks to my Dad with a glare "Brittany get back to work. Now." She says never taking her eyes off my Dad.

I shake my arm from my Dad's grip, wiping my chin as I brush passed Ms. Lopez.

I run down the stairs as tears start to form in my eyes. This isn't the first time my Dad has laid a hand on me but it's the first time someone has been around to witness it. Fuck, I can't believe Ms. Lopez was around for that. I guess she saved me in a way. But she shouldn't know about this part of my life.

I wipe most of the blood off as I make my way to the back bathroom. When I walk through the double doors I see Mercedes and Puck leaning against the wall laughing.

"What the fuck?" Puck says when he sees me. He leaps from the wall to grab my chin.

"Brittany, what happened?" Mercedes asks coming up to me and placing her hand on my back.

"Her Dad" Puck snaps stepping back and smacking his hand against the wall "Brittany I swear-"

"Leave it Puck. It's whatever" I sigh looking from him to Mercedes.

"It's whatever? Are you fucking serious?" Puck steps to me "I'll lose my fucking job, I don't care. He has no right to hit you. Ever" He growls running his hand over his head.

"I'll be fine Puck. I promise" I grab his shoulders to calm him down looking him dead in the eye "I promise."

Puck shakes his head before storming away. He'll cool off.

"Come on, let's clean that up" Mercedes whispers pushing me into the bathroom.

We get into the bathroom and I lean up against the counter. Mercedes stands beside me as she gets a paper towel wet.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Mercedes asks once the paper towel is ready.

"You've met him Cedes. He hates me and he isn't afraid to show it" I mumble out feeling another tear fall down my cheek. I hate that I let him get to me like this.

"That doesn't mean he should lay his hand on his child" Mercedes shakes her head as she grabs my chin to clean the blood off. "When you have a child you love them unconditionally, no matter what. I don't understand what his problem is." Once she has my chin cleaned she grabs a clean paper towel.

"He hates that his daughter was born with a dick and he hates that I am a failure and refuses to go to college. He tells me I'm lucky he is even offering me the spot. Why is he even offering it to me? Why can't he just leave me alone?" I wipe another tear from my face. I hate crying and showing weakness. But fuck, this sucks.

Mercedes turns the water on to wet the paper towel when the door swings open. I look up to see Ms. Lopez walk in with sad eyes. Mercedes looks from me to Ms. Lopez with silence.

"Mercedes, I can take over. Go back to work please" Ms. Lopez says as she takes a step closer.

Mercedes looks to me with raised eyebrows. I nod my head and she gives me a small smile before walking out of the restroom.

Ms. Lopez grabs a clean paper towel wetting it with cold water and grabbing my chin. She looks me in the eye before slightly dabbing the wet towel on my busted lip. I flinch at the pain and squeeze my eyes shut. I feel more tears roll down before they're being wiped away with soft fingers. I open my eyes to see Ms. Lopez frowning as she stares at my lip.

"Brittany" She whispers.

I shake my head "I don't want to talk about it" I whisper back as she goes back to cleaning my lip.

I internally groan when Ms. Lopez sighs and her breath hits my face "I think you should come over tonight."

"It's only 12 and my day has been shit. I just want to get drunk and pass out" I say looking down at her lips.

"We need to talk about this" she says stepping back and throwing the paper towel in the trash.

I scoff "Why?"

"I want to know what's going on."

I laugh bitterly "You made it pretty clear that is" I wave between us "Is just sex. I don't see why you're acting like you care. We aren't in a relationship so you don't need to know what happens between me and my dad" I snap.

Ms. Lopez's eyes go wide "I didn't-" She takes a breath "Just come over and talk to me. Please?"

I shake my head looking in the mirror at my busted lip, he got me good "I need to get back to work" I say before I walk out leaving her alone in the bathroom.

I probably shouldn't have snapped but I am not having a great day. Ms. Lopez shouldn't have seen that happen and now she wants to fucking talk about it? Like we're more than just fuck buddies? She made it perfectly clear that it is just sex and nothing more. The last thing I need is for her to act like she cares about me. It be nice if she actually did care about me.

* * *

As I go to clock out I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I clock out before grabbing my phone and seeing a message from Lexi.

 **L- Hey cutie, you busy tonight?**

I smile down at my phone.

 **B- I think I may be hanging with my friends. You wanna join?**

I slide my phone in my pocket as I make my way to the Meat Department. I haven't talked to Puck since earlier, I wanted to give him time to calm down.

"Hey Puck" I say as I walk up to him cleaning the counter.

He turns to me, looking down to my lip before turning back around "Pierce."

I nod my head "You want to chill tonight?"

Puck stops cleaning and leans against the counter with his arms crossed "Really?" I raise my eyebrows at him "You gonna act like your Father didn't smack you across the face?"

I sigh "Puck you know it isn't the first time. I'm a big girl, I'm over it" I shrug "Do you want to hang or not?"

I feel my phone buzz, I pull it out to see Lexi replied.

 **L- That sounds cool :)**

Puck shakes his head "He'll get his" he sighs before giving me a little smile "I guess I'll chill."

"I was thinking we could just get a pack of beer and chill out on my tailgate in the parking lot. It's peaceful at night." I know hanging out in a parking lot is super lame, but fuck it. I love chilling with my friends in the parking lot. It's quiet, lots of space and we don't need to worry about making a mess in someone's house. Everybody does it.

I look to my phone to respond to Lexi-

 **B- Sweet. I think we might just chill in our works parking lot and drink beer.**

"That sounds good. I'm buying the beer though" Puck says with a smile.

 **L- Awesome. Parking Lot Party!**

"No arguments from me" I smile patting him on the back "I'll see you later tonight."

I slide my phone back in my pocket as I make my way up front. I am so ready to leave this place. Sam got off earlier today and he said it was totally cool to stay at his place tonight. As I'm about to walk out the door and drive to Sam's I hear my name being called.

"Brittany!" I look behind me to see Ms. Lopez power walking to me. Her shirt is unbuttoned enough that I can see the top of her tits jiggle. Jesus.

"Yes?"

Ms. Lopez smiles "Glad I caught you" She grabs my elbow and pulls me to the side. She clears her throat "I'm sorry about earlier" she looks up to me "In the bathroom. It's not fair for me to try and butt into your personal life." I nod my head "I know this is just sex but that doesn't mean I don't care about you Brittany" She whispers looking around us to make sure no one can hear what she's saying.

"Ms. Lopez-"

"Just...I'm here if you want to talk. I want to know what's going on with you and your Dad. I'm worried about it" she bites her bottom lip "I know you have plans tonight, but my door is open." She gives me her signature sexy wink and walks away.

Well, that was interesting. She actually admitted she cared about me. I didn't think that would happen. I smile to myself and make my way to my truck.

* * *

9pm rolls around and I'm chilling on my tailgate waiting for my friends. Puck and Mercedes get off at 9 so they should be out here any minute now. I go to pull my phone out when a blue Mini Cooper pulls up. I smile when I see Lexi step out.

"I was just about to text you" I smile as she walks up to stand between my legs.

She moves her hand to my cheek "What happened to your lip?" She tilts her head.

I shake my head "Got into a fight with a plunger" I smile as I move my hands behind me to lean on.

Lexi shakes her head and laughs "Only you" she moves to jump on my tailgate.

"Can your little legs make it?" I joke.

Lexi shoves me by the shoulder as she laughs "Fuck you."

I smile over at her until I hear Puck holler from one of the doors. I see him and Mercedes walking towards us with beaming smiles.

"Pierce" Puck nods as he throws me a beer.

"Thanks" I crack it open and take my first sip. Refreshing.

Puck hands Lexi and Mercedes beers as Sam and Kitty pull up in his car "Hey Losers" he yells as he parks his car. As soon as he and Kitty climb out Rachel and Finn pull up too.

Puck hands everyone a beer before handing me a cigarette and popping one in his mouth as well "Why are we hanging out in works parking lot?" Rachel whines before opening her beer.

"We could always go and party at your house" Puck says taking a drag of his cigarette.

Rachel shakes her head "No way. Never again after last time." I throw my head back in laughter just thinking about last time. Man what a good time.

"You still have those Corn Hole boards in your trunk Rachel?" I ask opening my second beer.

Rachel nods her head grabbing Finn to help her get them out.

"What's teams?" Pucks asks opening his second beer.

"I say me and Lexi against you and Sam" I smile over at Lexi who nods in agreement.

"Done" Sam says high fiving Puck.

Rachel and Finn set the boards up. Puck stands next to me as Lexi is across the way standing next to Sam.

"Everyone know how to play?" I ask looking at Lexi.

"Explain it one more again" She laughs. She's cute.

"Okay. If you make the bag in the hole its 3 points. If you make it on the board its 1 point. We go to 21."

Lexi nods her head.

"Usually the ugliest person goes first. So Puck you go ahead and toss first" Puck shoves me away with a laugh "And then Lexi you toss right after him."

After an hour we finally finish our corn hole game. Lexi and I of course won, which is awesome. I love beating Puck at games, he is hilarious when he loses.

"I don't know why you always gotta throw it in my face Brittany" he mumbles taking a sip of his beer.

I laugh "All I said was Good Job and patted you on the back" I shrug finishing my fourth beer.

"Whatever" He lights up another cigarette.

I have had a lot of fun tonight. I have really awesome friends who would do anything for me. Even though I had a lot of fun I can't stop thinking about my Dad. It also doesn't help that every time the beer can touches my lips I flinch from the pain. I can't escape him.

I also can't stop thinking about Ms. Lopez. I've been thinking about her all day. About how mad she looked when she stormed into her office after my Dad smacked me. About how gentle she was when cleaning my lip. About me being an asshole. What I really can't stop thinking about is her telling me she actually cares about me. Even though it's just sex she still cares about me.

"Hey Britt you staying at my place, right?" Sam asks as he slings his arm over Kitty's shoulders.

I shake my head from my thoughts "Yeah, if that's cool?"

Sam smiles "Always."

"I got something to do real quick, then I'll be over."

We help Rachel put the boards back in her trunk and wave her and Finn goodbye. Sam and Kitty are the next ones to leave with Mercedes not far behind them.

"Thank you for letting me hang out with your friends again" Lexi smiles as she wraps her arms around my waist.

I fold my arms around her shoulders and place a soft peck on her lips "Anytime shorty."

Lexi laughs "Don't get into anymore fights with a plunger" she winks before climbing in her car and leaving.

I watch her drive off with a soft smile on my face "You gonna be okay tonight Pierce?" I turn around to see Puck shutting my tailgate.

I slowly nod my head "I always am."

Puck nods walking up to me and wrapping his arms around me in a bear hug "Call me if you need me."

I watch Puck walk to his car before hopping in my truck. I lean my head against the headrest thinking about what I want to do. I could go home and try and talk to my dad or I could just go to Sam's and go to bed. Or I could-

I turn my truck on and start my way to my destination.

Once I arrive I park on the street and slowly make my way to the front door. I take a breath before reaching my hand up and knocking. I smile when Ms. Lopez opens her door wearing short shorts, a small tank top and black rimmed glasses. Looking super cute with her hair in a messy bun.

"Brittany?" She says with a small smile.

"Your door still open?" I look up to her with nervous eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have came here.

Ms. Lopez's smile gets bigger as she opens her door wider "Of course."

Here goes nothing.

 **Love it? Hate it? Sorry there wasn't any Smut in this chapter. I tried to make it a little more serious. Some people wanted Brittany's Dad to have a part so I tried to bring him into it. I hope it didn't suck too bad and you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think and shoot me some suggestions :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I walk over to Ms. Lopez's couch and take a much needed seat. I don't know why I came here. Am I really going to talk to her about my life?

"Would you like something to drink?" I look up at Ms. Lopez as she walks in front of me "I have Beer, Wine, Water, and maybe some Apple juice?" She says with a cute scrunched up face.

I smile "I'll take a Beer please" I watch Ms. Lopez walk to her kitchen before leaning my head back on her couch. I probably shouldn't drink anymore, but this conversation calls for some alcohol.

Ms. Lopez comes back out with a Bud Light in a bottle and a glass of Wine. She is always drinking Wine.

"Here you go" She hands me my beer before sitting next to me. When her thigh brushes against mine I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I am here to talk not to have sex.

I take a sip of the beer "So...what do you want to know?" I look over at her before taking another drink.

Ms. Lopez stares at me over the rim of her Wine glass as she takes a drink "You weren't lying when you said your Dad would kick your ass if you showed up late and woke him up?"

I laugh a little and shake my head "No, I wasn't."

"Why-" Ms. Lopez takes a breath "Why did he hit you?"

I take another sip of my beer "He hates me" I shrug looking over at her as she bites her bottom lip.

"I want more than that" she quietly demands "I want to know why he would ever lay a hand on his child, why he would do anything but love you."

"He blames me for my Mom leaving us." I lay my head back on her couch again "My mom left us when I was 15. He blames me for all the problems they had. He thinks because I was born with a dick is why my Mom drifted away from him, why they started arguing." Ms. Lopez swings her legs over mine and leans against the armrest.

I move my hand to her knee and gently run my fingers up and down her sexy legs.

"My Mom didn't care that I was born different, she loved me all the same. My Dad was the one who had a problem with it, and still does. He didn't want a daughter who had a penis, he didn't want to talk about it and he didn't want to accept it." I finished my beer and placed the empty bottle on her coffee table "I honestly don't think he ever loved me, he only tolerated me because he loved my Mom."

Ms. Lopez clears her throat "W-why did your Mom leave?"

"About a month after my 14th Birthday my Dad caught me and this girl in my bed. He was so disgusted he grabbed me by my shirt and threw me off my bed. The girl freaked out and ran. My Mom came running upstairs when she heard me hit the floor. As I sat on my floor crying about my broken wrist they started yelling at each other. One thing led to another and he hit her across the face" I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away. I am so tired of crying over him.

Ms. Lopez moves her arm to the back of the couch and gently scratches her nails against my neck.

"After that everything got worse. Every time she defended me he would hit her and I would cry. I didn't know what to do. I was only 14, I mean fuck I didn't understand what his problem was. The day of my 15th Birthday my Mom and I spent all day together. We didn't tell my Dad where we went and we didn't pick up his phone calls. I was of course worried it would piss him off and he would do something to her. But she just smiled and made sure I had a great day. That was one of the best days of my life." Ms. Lopez wiped the tears that fell off my face.

"Brittany" she whispered. I looked over at her and could see her eyes have teared up.

"Later that night my Mom came in and woke me up. She told me she loved me more than anything in the world. I smiled and told her I loved her too. She started crying and I didn't understand why. Once she calmed down she told me she had to leave for awhile but she would be back for me. That was the last time I saw her" I shrugged and leaned my head back against her hand and closed my eyes.

Ms. Lopez cleared her throat "I'm sorry Brittany. That must have been hard to deal with."

"It was. She's written me a few times, I know where she is if I ever want to see her." I clear my throat "Anyway, my Dad never accepted me for being different and he thinks my Mom left because of me and not him. He doesn't want to accept that he was an asshole and that's why she left."

"So in my office, that wasn't the first time he's hit you?"

I shake my head with a laugh "Oh no. I try not to go home. I haven't been there in two weeks and I think he was pissed about that. Ive been staying with Puck and Sam. My Dad has anger issues and nothing I do satisfies him and he isn't afraid to show me how pathetic I am. Whether with his words or hands."

"You aren't Pathetic" Ms. Lopez snaps. I look to her with wide eyes "I'm sorry, it's just...you aren't."

"I clean bathrooms and change trash at a fucking grocery store."

"What does that matter?" Ms. Lopez shrugs "At least you have a job."

I slowly nod my head "That's what I said. But that isn't good enough for him."

"I can't believe he would act that way at one of his stores. He knew I was right outside and he still yelled and put his hands on you."

"He doesn't care. He's the CEO of the company, he'll do what he pleases when he pleases." I run my hand down her leg and gently massage her calf muscle.

"I was so mad" She whispers "It definitely opened my eyes."

"Opened your eyes?" I look to her with raised eyebrows "To what?"

Ms. Lopez looks down to my hands on her legs "You" She says so quietly I almost didn't hear her. "It showed me that you and I are playing a dangerous game."

"What's that mean?"

"I care about you Brittany, I told you that. I just think this isn't gonna go down the way I planned" Ms. Lopez shrugs and stands from the couch. I have no idea what she meant by that, and I doubt she would explain any further if I asked.

I scratched the back of my neck as I stood from her couch "Well, I should get going. I told Sam I wouldn't be too long." I make my way to her front door.

"Do you-" Ms. Lopez trails off. I look back at her and see her biting her lip "Never mind" She waves her hand as she walks up to me.

"Okay" I smile as she wraps her arms around my waist "Thank you for listening" I whisper against her lips before placing a gentle kiss on them.

Ms. Lopez reaches her hand up and gently swipes her thumb over the cut on my lip "Thank you for letting me in." She leans up on her toes to place a chaste kiss against my lips "See you at work tomorrow?"

I step back, opening the door I smile "Yeah, I work 5pm-9."

Ms. Lopez smiles "Great, I close" she lightly pushes me out the door "Goodnight Brittany" she says with a sexy wink and closes her door.

"Goodnight Santana" I whisper to myself with a smile on my face.

That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Ms. Lopez is really easy to talk to. It feels good to get everything off my chest.

* * *

It's been a week since the incident with my Dad. It's been a week since I told Ms. Lopez about my shitty life. I've been over to her house three times since that night and nothing has changed. Which I'm glad. I don't want her to treat me any different just because I have a shitty Dad. I really wish I knew what she meant when she said she doesn't think this is gonna go down like she planned.

Oh well.

I'm off today and I'm on my way to Pucks to hang out with him and Sam. It's been a few days since we've all hung out together. My Dad has been out of town this past week so I've been staying at my own house. I loved being able to sleep in my bed again and not having to worry about my Dad. My Stepmom isn't a bad person. I don't see what she see's in my Dad, but she likes me enough to feed me and allow me to stay there when he isn't.

I pull my truck up to Pucks house and park on the street. As I go to climb out I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I slide out grabbing the beer and shutting the door. I make my way inside Pucks house and go straight to the basement. Puck and Sam are already down here playing video games, like always.

"What's up guys" I say as I put the beer in the fridge, grabbing 3 cans for us. I take a seat on the recliner and pull my phone out to see I have two messages. One from Lexi and one from Ms. Lopez.

 **Ms. Lopez- You busy tonight?**

I smile down at my phone.

 **B- I don't think I am. Why?**

I exit out and click on Lexi's message.

 **L- Hey, you free to hang out tonight?**

I don't know what to do about Lexi. I mean she's super fun and super hot but...she isn't Ms. Lopez.

 **B- I already have plans. I'm sorry :(**

I slip my phone in my pocket after telling Lexi I was busy tonight and turn my attention to the TV. Sam is currently yelling at Puck for shooting him in the back of the head.

"Fuck" he yells jumping up from the couch and closer to the TV.

"You think getting closer is going to make you play better?" Puck laughs as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Don't talk to me" Sam mumbles out with a pout. These guys are always fighting when it comes to this game.

"Hey Britt, don't forget we have to cut Ms. Lopez's yard next week. I know we haven't done it in a while but she said she needs it done." I look over to Puck as he says this. We really haven't cut her grass in a while. I guess I've just been too worried about getting in her pants than cutting her grass. Plus she hasn't said anything about it.

"Okay that's cool" I take a sip of my beer when I feel my phone buzz. I take it out of my pocket and smile-

 **Ms. Lopez- Well there was ground beef on sale and I bought some...**

That's random.

 **B- Okay?**

I take another sip of my beer while waiting for her response.

 **Ms. Lopez – I was thinking of making some spaghetti...if you would like to eat with me?**

I accidentally spit the beer that was in my mouth out when I read her message. Holy shit, is she really asking me to eat dinner with her?

"Fuck Brittany!" Puck yells as he jumps up to get me a napkin.

"Sorry. I saw a dick pic on Facebook" I lie as I wipe my chin and the table in front of me off.

Sam laughs "That was disgusting."

I really can't believe this. Usually I go over there for sex and then I leave. Now she's asking me to eat dinner with her.

 **B- That sounds good. What time?**

I finish off my beer before she response in case she says something else crazy.

 **Ms. Lopez- 7?**

 **B- See you then :)**

I slide my phone back in my pocket with a smile on my face. I can't believe she's cooking dinner.

"So" I hear Puck say "I messaged Ms. Fabray on Facebook."

I look to him with wide eyes "Seriously?"

He smiles over at me before taking a drink "Yeah, just a casual what's up" he shrugs like it's no big deal.

Sam places his controller on the table "And?"

"She said what's up back" I smile over at him "Then she started flirting with me."

"Damn, I don't even know what to say" I say as I raise my hand to him for a high five.

"That's crazy" Sam mumbles with a smile "But fucking awesome. I never thought she would even look your way."

"What can I say, your boy has skills" Puck winks as he pats his chest with his fist.

"What about you and Ms. Lopez?" Sam asks as he stands to get us more beer.

I scratch the back of my neck "What do you mean?"

Sam shrugs passing me a beer "Anything happening with that?"

I crack open my beer and take a big drink "No, I told you I stopped pursuing that" I burp before taking another sip.

"I'm sure. Mercedes told me Ms. Lopez came in the bathroom to help clean your lip."

Fuck.

I shrug "So? She was there when it happened. She just wanted to make sure I was okay."

Sam stared at me before looking at Puck who shrugged "I guess." Sam went back to playing the game and killing Puck.

"You would kill me when I'm not even playing. Pussy" Puck says grabbing his controller and going after Sam.

I pull my phone out when I feel it buzz-

 **L- Damn, maybe tomorrow?**

I sigh as I take a drink of my beer.

 **B- Maybe. I'll text you and let you know.**

I really do like Lexi but I don't want to lead her on. If there is a chance with Ms. Lopez I'm not going to screw that up.

I feel my phone buzz once again-

 **Ms. Lopez- Can you buy some more condoms please?**

I guess we have used that whole box already. After having sex with her without a condom I didn't really want to go back to wearing one, but what she says goes.

 **B- Yeah.**

I finish off my beer "Can we go outside and shoot hoops or something? I'm tired of watching you all play video games."

Puck laughs "Shoot hoops? Who says that anymore" He laughs again before turning off the system and the TV.

"Fuck you, obviously I do." I stand up and walk to the fridge to grab the rest of the beer.

Once we head outside Puck lights up a cigarette as Sam throws me the basketball. I dribble it a few times before taking my shot.

"What's going on with you and Kitty?" I ask Sam tossing him the ball and taking the cigarette from Puck. I take a drag before passing it back to him.

Sam shoots the ball and makes it "I guess we're kinda sorta dating" he shrugs passing the ball back to me.

"Kinda sorta?" I look to him before taking my shot.

"Yeah" Sam opens a beer "I really like her I just haven't made it official or anything."

Puck tosses his cigarette to the ground and takes the ball from me "What's up with you and Lexi?" He takes the shot and misses.

I grab the ball before Puck can "What do you mean? We're friends."

Puck smacks the ball out of my hands "You seem awfully cozy with each other to just be friends" he wiggles his eyebrows before shooting the ball again.

Sam grabs the rebound and tries to dunk it "Yeah, I've seen you all kiss a few times."

I scratch the back of my neck "We have a few times, but nothing is going to come out of it."

"Why not?" Sam takes a sip of his beer while passing the ball to Puck.

Because I like Ms. Lopez so much more.

"I don't know. Why's it matter?"

"I guess it doesn't. We're just curious. I mean you asked me about Kitty."

"Is it cause Ms. Lopez?" Puck asks me while taking another shot.

Jesus can they leave this alone.

"No. I told you Puck I'm over that" I snap.

Puck throws his hands in the air "Easy dude, I was just asking."

I really wish I could just tell them what's going on between me and Ms. Lopez. It would make life a lot easier.

I finish off my beer and throw the can away "I'm gonna get out of here. I got some things to take care of before my Dad gets home."

"You staying here tonight?" Puck asked as he threw Sam the ball.

"That's the plan" I smile giving them both high fives before jumping in my truck.

I would stay and hang out longer but I'm too excited for this dinner. I also don't want to be asked a million questions about why Lexi and I are just friends. I know they're my best friends but they don't need to know everything all the time.

* * *

After I ran home and showered and grabbed extra clothes I make my way to a drug store. As I go to grab a pack I hear someone say my name. I turn around-

Shit.

"Hey Lexi" I smile as I hug her.

"Small world" She smiles while looking down to my hand "Condoms?"

I look down to the box in my hand and bite my bottom lip. I totally forgot that Lexi doesn't know about me having a dick. Fuck me.

"Yeah" I scratch the back of my neck "A friend of mine hates people seeing him buy condoms."

Lexi slowly nods her head "I see" she smiles up at me "It's a shame you're busy tonight."

I nod my head "Yeah, sorry about that. I would invite you but it's more of a one on one thing" I shrug gripping the box of condoms tighter.

"Oh" She frowns "Girlfriend?"

Man she is nosy.

"Um no not really. Just someone I chill with from time to time."

"That's cool" she smiles a little "Well I gotta go. I'll see you later."

I nod my head as she walks away. That's weird she usually hugs me when we part ways. Oh well.

I walk to the counter and pay for the condoms. I ignore the creepy smile the cashier gives me and make my way back to my truck. I pull out my phone-

 **B- On my way.**

I slide my phone back in my pocket and start the drive to Ms. Lopez's house.

I pull up to her house and walk to her door. I only have to knock once before the door swings open showing a beaming Ms. Lopez, I mean Santana. I always forget to call her Santana when we're at her house. I guess she doesn't like to wear bras in the house. I feel my dick twitch when I see her hard nipples. Damn.

"Hey" She opens the door wider allowing me to slip in.

"It smells good in here" I say dropping the bag of condoms on her coffee table and turning towards her.

"Mhm. I love Spaghetti" she smiles leading me to sit on the stool in her kitchen.

I look around her kitchen "Man I haven't been in here since you threw yourself at me" I laugh out as she stirs the sauce.

Santana turns around with a playful glare "I didn't see you complaining as you squeezed my ass like your life depended on it."

I shrug "What can I say, It's a great ass."

Santana throws her head back with a laugh "Agreed." She turns back around to check the bread in the oven. I can't help but to check her out as she bends over. She looks so good in short shorts. They're so short I can almost see her ass cheeks. Such a tease.

"Speaking of...those shorts look really good on you."

Santana takes the bread out of the oven while turning towards me "I know" She winks before walking to the fridge "What would you like to drink? I think I'm going to drink some wine."

I place my hand on my chin in thought "I think I'll have some wine too" I smile as she grabs two glasses and sets them in front of me. "So I have a question..."

Santana pours our wine as she looks up to me with raised eyebrows.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you invite me over to eat?"

Santana bites her lower lip as she places the wine bottle down "I don't know. I just felt like it" She shrugs before taking a sip of her wine.

I nod my head picking up my own glass and taking a sip.

When I place my glass down Santana leans in and places a chaste kiss against my lips "Would you mind getting the plates down for me?"

I slowly nod my head and open the cabinet door she pointed to. I easily grabbed two plates placing them next to the stove. Santana places noodles on each plate before pouring delicious smelling sauce all over. She grabs two pieces of bread placing one on each plate. I grab the plates and walk them to the table, Santana grabs our glasses and forks and sits across from me. This feels weirdly domestic. I kinda like it.

"So" Santana takes a sip of her drink "What did you do on your off day?"

Holy fuck this is so domestic.

"Um, well I woke up and went over to Pucks to hang out with him and Sam." I take a bite of my meal and hold in a moan. This is the best spaghetti I have ever had.

"Who's house did you stay at last night?"

"My own" I took another bite and watched Santana's eyes go wide.

"With your Dad?" She took a small sip of her wine before looking back at me.

I shook my head "He's been out of town all week so it was just my Stepmom and her kid. He came back in to town today though so I'll be going to Pucks later."

Santana clears her throat "You have a Stepmom?" She takes a bite of her spaghetti and I get distracted by the noodle she slurps into her mouth. Fuck.

I clear my throat "Yeah, they've been married for a few years. She isn't bad, she feeds me and lets me stay there when he isn't home."

Santana nods her head and finishes her glass of wine "That's good, I guess." She stands to refill her glass "Does he treat her well?"

"Oh yeah. Her and her son are the family my Dad always wanted."

Santana sits back down "I'm sorry Brittany" she whispers.

I shrug "It's whatever" I take another bite "I hear Puck and I are cutting your grass next week?"

Santana nods her head "Yes, my parents are coming into town so it needs to look good" she smiles.

"Awesome. We will definitely get that taken care of."

We sit there for about another hour talking about random things. Santana finished her third glass of wine before standing up.

"Let me just do the dishes really quick and then we can head up stairs."

I nod my head as I finish my wine. Dinner was awesome. I think we are making some progress. I mean this is the first time we really had a legit conversation besides talking about my Dad.

I turn to look at Santana when I hear her humming to herself. I smile when I see her ass shake as she scrubs the dirty pots. I feel like I should help.

I stand up and walk up behind her "You need any help?" Santana jumps a little at my sudden appearance behind her.

"No I've got it." She goes back to washing the dishes and humming some song I don't recognize.

I really want to fuck her against the counter. I'm getting hard just thinking about it.

I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist. I press my lips to her ear "Thank you for dinner" I place a wet kiss as she shudders under my touch.

Santana presses her back into me "Of course."

I kiss her ear again before placing small kisses on her neck. Santana takes a deep breath when I suck on her pulse point.

"Brittany" She whispers as she drops the plate into the sink of water.

"I really want to fuck you against the counter. Give you a proper thanks for the delicious dinner." I rub my already hard dick against her ass and smile when she grabs on to the counter top edge.

I bite down on the spot where her shoulder and neck meet as I move my hands to the button of my pants. Once I have the button undone and the zipper down I slowly pull my pants and boxers down to my knees. Santana moans when my hard dick hits the small of her back.

I place gentle kisses up and down her neck as I move my hands to her pants and slowly pull them down along with her underwear. Santana steps out of them and kicks them to the side. I smile when she spreads her legs for me.

"Fuck, I can smell you from here" I moan against her ear, pulling her earlobe with my teeth.

"I'm so wet" she whimpers as her grip on the counter tightens.

I grip her hip with my left hand as I move my right down to grasp my dick. I slide it up and down her wet pussy before slowly entering her. I moan when I'm bottomed out and lean my head on her shoulder.

"So tight" I whisper as I start up a steady pace with my hips. I move my right hand to her hip and start to move a little faster. This is the first time I'm taking her from behind and it is amazing.

"Holy s-shit-" Santana moves her left hand to my ass begging me to go faster "You f-feel so g-good" She pants as I slam into her. I look down and watch my dick move in and out of her wet pussy. Seeing how wet she's making my dick is bringing me closer and closer to release.

I grab her chin and pull her face back to kiss her. It's an awkward angle but fuck is it sexy. Santana slides her tongue out to tango with mine as I move my left hand to her clit and pinch.

"Mffm" She moans against my lips and pulls away to breathe. I start to make fast tight circles on her clit as she slams back against me "S-so close" she pants as her nails dig into my ass.

"Me too" I moan latching my hungry lips on her sweaty neck "Fuck" I pull back when her pussy clenches around me. I lick my right hand and bring it back to lay a smack on her ass, moaning when she clenches around me once again.

"Again" She pants bending over more. I bring my hand back and lay another smack on her already red ass. "Oh" she squeals as she comes around my dick and down her thighs.

"So hot" I move my left hand up her shirt to squeeze her tit as I continue to slam into her. The only noises heard are our loud panting and skin against skin. I pinch her nipple, feeling myself get closer as she suffocates my dick "I'm g-gonna come" I pant against her shoulder. I move my other hand up her shirt and tug on her nipples hard, groaning when she comes around my dick for the second time.

"Yes" I moan pounding into her one "Fuck" two "C-coming" three times I pull out and empty myself all over her plump red ass. I groan as I squeeze the last bit out onto her ass.

Santana leans her arms on the counter as she catches her breath. I lean against the opposite counter doing the same. Only I'm getting an excellent view of my cum all over her ass. Santana reaches for a dish towel and wets it with cold water. I take it from her hand and slowly wipe myself off of her before throwing it into the sink.

"That was _so_ good" she says turning around and pulling up her pants.

I smile "Agreed." I pull my pants up and help her finish the dishes.

After we have everything cleaned and dried she walks me to the living room.

I pick up the unopened box of condoms "Guess I didn't need to buy these" I smile.

Santana laughs while wrapping her arms around my waist and looking up to me.

"I really do appreciate the dinner. Who knows what Puck would have fed me" I laugh at her scrunched up nose.

Santana clears her throat and steps back keeping her hands on my waist "About that...would you maybe...want to stay the night?"

My eyes go wide as I take a step back "What?"

Santana clears her throat once again "I know I said I didn't want us doing that, but like I said I don't see this going down as I planned." She shrugs "Do you?"

I smile "Fuck yeah I do."

Santana throws her head back with a laugh and grabs my hand. She places a chaste kiss on my lips before dragging me up the stairs to her bedroom.

Holy fuck, I am about to sleep In Ms. Lopez's bed.

I knew I'd charm her one day.

 **Loved it? Hated It? I hope you all enjoyed it, if not let me know what you didn't like. If something didn't make sense or was just plain dumb, let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

Puck and I are currently on our way to Ms. Lopez's house to cut her grass. It's going to be really difficult acting professional with her while Puck is around. I know I do it at work, but being at her home where we have had very personal times together is going to be hard. I've been over to her house about five times since I stayed the night, and I've gotten to stay over every time since then. I'm not gonna lie...it's been awesome. Waking up with her laying on my chest, or me spooning her is probably the happiest I have ever felt in my life. The only thing that sucks is lying to Puck and Sam. Since I haven't been to their places as often they keep asking me questions. It's getting harder and harder to lie to them.

"I'll cut the back this time" Puck says as I pull in front of Ms. Lopez's house "Since you had to cut her grass alone last time."

I nod my head stepping out of my truck to open the tailgate.

"You don't find it weird that we haven't cut her grass since then?" Puck asks as he helps me get the lawn mowers out.

Shit.

"I mean like you said, the last time it was cut I was by myself. Don't you remember that's when she kissed me?" I grab the tank of gas and go about filling up the mowers.

"Shit, that's right. I totally forgot about that. I guess that could be why she hasn't called us." Puck shrugs.

Really glad he bought that.

"Oh well, it's not like we don't cut other peoples grass. We still make money." Puck grabs one of the mowers and heads to the backyard.

I wipe the sweat that has already collected on my forehead off as I walk up to Ms. Lopez's door. I clear my throat before knocking 3 times. After a second or two Ms. Lopez opens the door and I almost faint...and not from the heat. She has her hair down with slight curls, she's wearing a skin tight black dress that stops mid thigh and makes her tits look heavenly. She's also rocking dark red lipstick and dark eyeliner. Fuck me.

"Brittany" She says snapping me out of my daze.

"Ms. Lopez" I smile at her as she bends down to slip on her heels and grabs her purse.

"I'm meeting my parents at this restaurant they've been dying to try" She steps out on to her porch and locks her front door.

"That's cool. I was just going to tell you that Puck and I are here. Obviously" I say as I stare down at her chest. She honestly looks so good right now.

Ms. Lopez laughs as she snaps her fingers in front of my face "Eyes up here Pierce" I look up to see her smirking at me "I'm going to go ahead and give you the money now since I won't be back before you all are finished." Ms. Lopez opens her purse and hands me two 50 dollar bills. I take the money and slide it into my back pocket.

"So I guess I won't be coming over this weekend?" I take a small step towards her.

Ms. Lopez bites her bottom lip "No, my parents are staying in my guest room until Monday morning. I won't be at work the whole weekend either."

I frown at hearing that "Oh."

"Where's Puck?" Ms. Lopez looks around before taking a step closer to me so we're toe to toe.

"H-he's in the b-backyard" I stutter out.

Ms. Lopez moves her hand to the back of my neck to pull me closer to her. I grab her wrist before our lips touch "I don't want to ruin your lipstick."

Ms. Lopez scratches her nails on my neck "I have more in my purse" She whispers before connecting our lips in a sweet kiss. I move my hands to her hips to pull her flush against me. Ms. Lopez wraps her arms around my neck as she shoves her tongue in my mouth. I swallow the moan she lets out as our tongues tangle together in the sweetest dance I have ever been apart of. I move my hands to her ass and give it a squeeze before Ms. Lopez disconnects ours lips and leans her forehead against mine. "Had to make it count since it will be a few days" she whispers out, wiping her lipstick off my bottom lip.

"Right" I move my hands off her waist as she pulls my head closer for one last peck-

"Brittany" I hear Puck yell. Ms. Lopez's eyes go wide as she pushes me away from her "Oh, hey Ms. Lopez" He says as he gets closer to us.

"Hey" She clears her throat "I was just giving Brittany the money for today since I'm leaving" Her eyes cut to mine before looking back to Puck.

"Okay cool. I was just gonna make sure we have the weed eater?" Puck asks looking to me.

I clear my throat "Yeah, it should be in the back by the extra gas."

Puck nods his head and makes his way over to the truck. Ms. Lopez hits her garage button on her keys and makes her way to her car.

"I'll see you around Ms. Lopez."

Ms. Lopez smiles with a wink as she climbs in her car and takes off.

This is going to be a long weekend.

* * *

After Puck and I cut Ms. Lopez's grass we went to his house and got drunk with Sam. As I walk into work at 7am I am really regretting that decision. When I round the corner to clock in I see Mercedes leaning against the customer service desk talking to Kitty.

"What's up Cedes" I say as I type my code in and clock in.

Mercedes turns around with a smile "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. We never work together anymore."

I laugh "We work together all the time."

Mercedes scoffs "True but you are always with Puck."

That's true. I do spend most of my time at work talking to Puck.

"Sorry about that. We just talk about-"

"Getting women, I know" Mercedes laughs "You can talk to me about that stuff too."

I nod my head "I know, it's just different I guess."

Mercedes and I walk back to the bakery department "I understand that. Just know I am here if you need someone else to talk to." Mercedes pulls out a few baking sheets and grabs a few boxes of frozen cookie dough. "How are things with Ms. Lopez?"

I scratch the back of my neck "What do you mean?" I lean against the counter as I watch her count the cookies out.

"You still have that crush?" She looks up to me then back to the cookies.

I nod my head "Yeah."

"Have you done anything about it?"

I have done a lot about it.

"No I haven't. It's just a crush Cedes" I shrug my shoulders "I'll get over it."

Mercedes nods as she places a tray of cookies on one of the oven racks "I hope so. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I appreciate the concern, but I'll be okay."

"Has Sam mentioned that Kitty and that Lexi girl have started to be friends?"

I cock my head to the side "Lexi? As in the Lexi I met at Pucks party?"

Mercedes chuckles "Yeah. Apparently they ran into each other after we all hung out in the parking lot. They ended up getting lunch and they've hung out a few times since then."

What the fuck? That's weird.

"Do you like her?"

"Lexi?" Mercedes nods "I mean she's hot, but I don't see us being anymore than friends."

"You sure act like it" Mercedes places another tray of cookies on the oven rack "I've seen you all kiss and get pretty close the few times we've hung out with her."

"I'm an affectionate person" I run my hand down my face "I think she likes me though, and I'm not sure what to do about it."

"Just tell her what you told me. You don't see yourself being anything but her friend" Mercedes shrugs "Although I think you all cute together."

I smile "I guess."

"You should give it a shot. You never know, you could end up really liking her. Plus all your friends like her, so that's a plus" she smiles with a wink. "I think we're all going to get together tonight and get some Frozen Yogurt. You should come."

"Man I love Fro-yo" I smile.

"Trust me, I know. We're meeting here at 7pm and Rachel is going to drive most of us."

I nod my head "Alright, that sounds cool." I pull my phone out and see that it's already 7:30 "I need to get to work. I'll come get you for break."

"Sounds good girl" Mercedes goes back to her cookies as I make my way towards the back and head for the cleaning center.

I really wish I could tell my friends about Ms. Lopez. It would be really awesome If I could talk to them about how amazing it's been. Even though we aren't together I can see Ms. Lopez breaking her "Sex Only" rule pretty soon.

After I get all the bathrooms cleaned and the trash changed in the break room it's 9am. Only six and a half hours to go. I cannot wait to get home and take a nap. Good thing about my Dad being CEO, he doesn't get home until about 8pm, so I have plenty of time to take a nap and leave before he gets home.

I walk to the cleaning center and grab some gloves and make sure my trash bin has trash bags. I slip the gloves in my pocket and make my way up front to change the trash cans.

Once I get outside I see Ms. Lopez climb out of a black Lexus and I am completely confused. I'm confused because she doesn't have a Lexus and she's getting out of the back seat. Odd. I move over to the first trash can when I hear her car door shut. I look up once more and my eyes go wide. Ms. Lopez is walking up to the store with her parents? Holy shit.

Maybe she won't see me.

"Hello Brittany" I hear her raspy voice and I swallow the lump in my throat. So much for her not seeing me.

"Ms. Lopez" I smile before looking to her left. Her parents are very good looking. No wonder Ms. Lopez is so sexy.

Ms. Lopez clears her throats "These are my parents" she says as she points to them.

I hold my hand out "Nice to meet you" Ms. Lopez's mom shakes my hands first.

"You are too gorgeous to be changing the trash" I feel my cheeks heat up as I look to Ms. Lopez. She winks before looking back to her mother "Santana why is she changing the trash?" her mother asks.

"It's her job Mama" Ms. Lopez shakes her head with a smile.

I look over to Ms. Lopez's Dad who is wearing a small smile as he shakes my hand "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise" He winks. I guess the Lopez's are a bunch of winkers.

"Brittany is the one who cuts my grass" Ms. Lopez says taking a step closer to me "Her and her friend came over yesterday."

"Oh, you did a lovely job." Her mom smiles as she loops her arm through her husbands.

"Thanks" I grab my gloves from my pocket and slide them on my hands.

"You all go ahead and have a look around and I'll meet you in a few minutes" Ms. Lopez tells her parents who smile and walk into the store.

I clear my throat "So...those are your parents."

Ms. Lopez chuckles "Yeah, they wanted to see where I work. We're on our way to brunch with some friends of theirs."

"Sounds fun" I smile grabbing the trash top and placing it on the ground. Ms. Lopez walks past me and leans against the column.

There's a few seconds of silence until she speaks up-

"Puck...Puck didn't see anything yesterday did he?"

I shake my head "No, he didn't." I grab the trash and throw it in my trash bin before grabbing a clean bag.

Ms. Lopez releases a breath "Good. That's good." She clears her throat and stands up straight "I should go find my parents."

I nod my head "Yeah. I'll see you Monday" I smile grabbing my trash bin and start walking towards the next trash can.

Monday can't get here soon enough. I've never wanted a weekend to go by so fast.

* * *

I pull into works parking lot around 7:05 and see my friends hanging out around Rachel's SUV. I smile to myself. I really do have an awesome set of friends. My smile drops when I see Lexi standing next to Kitty. I guess I should have known she was coming since her and Kitty have become friends.

I climb out of my truck and make my way towards them "What's up guys" I say patting Puck on the back.

"Great, now that Brittany is here we can get going. I've been thinking about this Frozen Yogurt since this afternoon" Rachel squeals grabbing onto Finns arm.

"You're driving right Rachel?" Kitty asks as she opens the backdoor to Rachel's truck.

"Yes, everyone can fit." Rachel smiles up at Finn before walking to the drivers side of her truck.

Rachel and Finn sit up front. Puck, Lexi and I sit in the middle, while Mercedes, Sam and Kitty sit in the very back. We're lucky she has such a big truck where we can all fit.

"So...how have you been?" I look down to Lexi as she talks to me.

I slowly nod my head "I've been good. You?" I look over at Puck and see him wiggle his eyebrows up and down. I shake my head with a smile before looking back to Lexi.

"Good" She smiles "It's been awhile since we've hung out."

I scratch the back of my neck "Yeah, sorry about that. I've just had some family issues lately that's been kicking my ass." I hate lying to people but that's all I ever do now.

"Hope everything is okay" I smile down at her and nod.

We finally arrived at the Frozen Yogurt place.

"Of course she would take us to a place that has her last name in it" Kitty says behind me. I look up and sure enough she took us to "Berry Austin" I shake my head with a laugh. That's Rachel for you.

We walk into the shop and are pretty happy it's empty. Since we have 8 people it will be nice not to have to squish into one booth.

I end up getting a mix of Strawberry and Chocolate yogurt with Strawberries, Bananas, M&Ms, Walnuts, and Caramel syrup. It's going to be delicious.

I get my Yogurt and make my way to the booth Puck is already sitting at. I slide in across from him against the window and laugh as he stuffs his face.

"Shut up. You love Frozen Yogurt just as much as I do."

I nod my head "That I do." I take my first bite and it's heavenly. As I go to take my next bite Lexi slides into the booth next to me. When Rachel slides in next to her I feel kind of squished. I lift my arm up and throw it across the back of the booth. Lexi takes this as an invitation to snuggle closer to me. I shrug my shoulders and continue to eat my yogurt.

"Do you all want to do anything after this?" Rachel asks as she takes a bite of her Yogurt.

"We could go back to my place. My pops just put a Ping Pong table in the garage" Puck says with a shoulder shrug.

"Why in the world would he do that?" Mercedes laughs.

"He said he's going to enter some competitions. I didn't even know they had those" Puck smiles taking his last bite.

"That sounds good to me. Just another thing I can kick your ass at" Sam says with a smirk.

"Fuck off. You cheat half the time."

I take another bite of my Yogurt and almost choke. As I look out of the window I see that same Lexus from this morning park in a parking spot. This can't be real, can it? I see Ms. Lopez's parents climb out of the car with smiles on their faces. Next thing I see is Ms. Lopez climbing out of the back...with another woman?

I lightly kick Pucks foot under the table until he looks at me. When he does I nudge my head to the right so he knows to look outside. What are the odds of them coming to the exact same Frozen Yogurt place as us? Puck looks to me with wide eyes and shakes his head.

"Oh look It's Ms. Lopez" Rachel says gaining everyone's attention. Thanks Rachel. When the Lopez's walk in I instantly frown. This beautiful woman that's walking in with them has her hand pretty low on Ms. Lopez's back. What the fuck? They haven't noticed us yet, but I sure do notice the way Ms. Lopez throws her head back with laughter at something this other woman says. My heart would usually flutter at the beautiful sound, but not today.

This woman is just a little shorter than Ms. Lopez, with long brown hair and what seems to be green eyes. I won't lie, she's pretty hot. I can't stop staring at them. Ms. Lopez just stands there as this woman slowly rubs her hand up and down her back. Who is this woman?

"Hey Ms. Lopez" Thanks again Rachel. Ms. Lopez looks to us and her eyes go wide when they land on me. She bites her bottom lip as she slowly side steps the girl so her hand falls back to her side.

Ms. Lopez walks over with the short girl close behind "Hey" She says to all of us but never taking her eyes from mine.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Rachel asks as she takes a bite of her Frozen yogurt. I am pretty close to stuffing her face with the rest of it so she stops talking.

Ms. Lopez cheeks go red as she shakes her head "No, this is-"

"Lauren" The shorter woman cuts in "I'm actually her ex-girlfriend." This Lauren chick moves her hand back to Ms. Lopez's back "But I'm hoping to get rid of the Ex part" she winks before kissing Ms. Lopez's cheek. I hate to admit it but Ms. Lopez blushes at the gesture.

Wow. Okay.

"Good luck with that" Mercedes says as she stands up "We we're just leaving." That's my girl.

Sam pouts "I'm not finished yet" he says as he holds up his bowl.

"Finish it in the car dude" Puck says pushing him out of the booth. That's my boy.

Ms. Lopez hasn't taken her eyes off of me yet. I really shouldn't but as I stand I throw my arm around Lexi and pull her closer to me until she wraps her arm around my waist "Ms. Lopez" I say with a head nod walking around her and out the door.

When we get in the car I take a deep breath and lean my head back against the seat. I know Ms. Lopez and I aren't official or anything but seeing her with that woman. It really sucked. She told me I couldn't see or have sex with anyone else, and yet, here she was letting her Ex-girlfriend rub up on her.

Whatever.

Rachel drops us off at our cars with the promise of us all going over to Pucks. I run into the store real quick and grab me a 30 pack of Bud Light.

Once I get to Pucks, him and Sam are already in an intense game of Ping Pong. Everyone else is drinking and dancing around to Beyonce that's blaring from Pucks sound system. I grab a chair and pop a squat. I crack open my first beer of the night and light up a cig. I guess I can't really be too upset about this whole thing. But I am. I really like her and if this Lauren chick is going to try and get her back, who's to say she wont succeed in doing so.

I go to take a drag of my cigarette when I feel my phone buzz in my pocket-

 **Ms. Lopez- She really is my ex-girlfriend.**

I take a sip of my beer before responding-

 **B- Didn't seem like it.**

I take another drag from my cigarette and wait for her to reply. I sit there in a daze watching Sam and Puck play Ping Pong.

 **Ms. Lopez- Well she is...what about your girl, I thought you said you weren't having sex her.**

I lay my head back against my seat. Is she serious right now? She's going to text me and tell me that woman really is her ex-girlfriend and then just change the subject.

 **B- Very convincing. Nice one on changing the subject by the way.**

I probably shouldn't be saying this stuff but she's pissing me off right now.

I finish my first beer as I watch Puck score against Sam again. Sam's face is getting redder and redder. I know he hates to lose to Puck.

"Come on Sam, you can play better than this" I yell over the music. Sam glares at me as he flicks his middle finger my way. I laugh as I open another beer and finish my Cigarette.

I look over at Lexi and she smiles at me. I nudge my head for her to come over. When she reaches me I pull on her pants pocket until she falls into my lap with a giggle.

I wrap my arm around Lexi's waist "Would you like a beer?" She nods her head "Cool." I grab a beer for her and another beer for myself.

"Thanks" She says wrapping her arm around my neck and holding her beer with her left hand.

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket but I ignore it. I'll argue with her later. I take a sip of my beer as I run my hand up and down Lexi's back. If Ms. Lopez wants to accuse me of fucking her, then maybe I will.

I see Sam throw his hand back and smack the ball towards Puck, which hit the edge of the table and hits Puck right in his face. Sam throws his arms up and yells. I guess he finally won the game. I look over to Puck and see him flick Sam off as he holds his hand to his eye.

"Man up Puck" I yell tossing him a beer. He cracks it open and chugs it all. That's my boy.

I finish my beer and place the can on the ground. I lean up and place a gentle kiss to Lexi's jaw. Lexi smiles turning her head to connect our lips in a hard kiss. I bring my other hand to her thigh and rub it all the way up and hook my fingers in her pocket. Lexi places her beer down on the ground and wraps her arms around my neck. I move my hands to her butt and pull her flush against me. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket once again, but I've kinda got my hands full.

"Take that inside" I hear Puck yell. I pull back and rub my hands up her back.

"Do you want to?" Lexi nods her head and jumps off my lap. Before I can even think about what I'm doing she's grabbing my hand and pulling me down to Pucks basement. She pushes me on the couch and straddles my thighs. I move my hands to her hips as she leans down to crash our lips together. She moves her hands to my hair pulling my face closer as I slip my tongue in her mouth.

Lexi is a really great kisser, but all I can think about right now is Santana.

I push Lexi back by her shoulders "I-I can't" I stutter out. Lexi looks to me with a frown as I get off the couch and walk back upstairs. I really almost fucked her.

I walk out to my truck without telling my friends bye. When I get in I lean my head back and take a deep breath. I run my hand down my face and pull my phone out-

 **Ms. Lopez- I'm not having this discussion through texts.**

Really? She's the one who texted me first. I look down and see the other message is from her as well.

 **Ms. Lopez- Meet me at the park by Puck's place.**

Shit, that was 10 minutes ago. I start my truck and make my way towards the park. When I get there I see Santana's Mustang parked and her leaning up against it.

I climb out of my truck and make my way over "Took you long enough" Is the first thing she says to me.

"Sorry, I was busy." I walk in front of her and cross my arms.

Santana looks down and shakes her head "Oh yeah? Fucking that girl?" I look down and see I have a semi going on. How did I not feel that?"

"What do you want from me?" I take a step closer and watch her cross her arms with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you told me I couldn't see or have sex with anyone else while you and I are doing whatever it is we are doing. But you get to see other people?"

"I'm not seeing anyone" She snaps "We ran into her at brunch and my parents invited her out for Frozen Yogurt."

I nod my head taking another step closer "Okay. That explains why she was there. But it doesn't explain why she had her hand so low on your back she was practically squeezing your ass. It doesn't explain why she said she was hoping to get rid of the Ex part of Ex-girlfriend. It also doesn't explain why she kissed you on the cheek and you fucking blushed." I raise my voice a little.

"Brittany..." She sighed running her hand through her beautiful hair.

"I just want to know why you say I can't do things but you can. I wanna know why you let me sleep in your bed and then you go around and hang out with your ex-girlfriend who wants to get back together. There is no way you just ran into her this morning at brunch."

"It's complicated" Santana clears her throat "Are you fucking that girl?" She asks stepping away from her car and closer to me.

I shake my head with a laugh "Are you fucking serious?"

Santana nods her head "Yes. I want to know if you are fucking her or not."

"We're not talking about me right now. We're talking about you and your soon to be girlfriend."

"I don't care about that. I care about whether you're fucking that girl or not" She yells shoving me back by my shoulder.

"Yeah well I fucking care about if you're fucking Lauren or not" I yell back and push her against her car.

"I'm not ready to talk about her yet" Santana shakes her head.

I slowly nod my head "Why?"

Santana shakes her head once again "I just don't want to talk about her...with you." She looks up at me "Now tell me, are you fucking that girl or not?"

I really can't believe we are having this conversation. She won't talk to me about this random woman who shows up but she wants me to talk about what I do with Lexi.

I shake my head "No, I'm not. I told you I was only having sex with you."

Santana nods her head and clears her throat "Then why did you show up here with a hard on?"

This is unbelievable.

I should probably think this through but-

"I think we should stop this" I say looking up at her.

"Stop what?" She cocks her head in that cute confused way again.

"This" I wave between us "I don't think it's going to work out the way we're going."

Santana takes a step forward "Brittany don't-"

I shake my head "I can't. I'm too attached" Santana looks to me with wide eyes. "I care about you Santana and I know you care about me. But until you're ready to trust me when it comes to Lexi, and until you can prove to me you aren't with Lauren...I can't do this."

Santana puts her hands on my waist "I'm not getting back together with her."

"Santana, I saw it with my own two eyes. She wants you back and you didn't push her away."

"That doesn't mean anything" She tightens her grip on me "And I do trust you."

I shake my head "No you don't. If you did then you wouldn't care about me hanging out with Lexi and think I'm fucking her."

"I don't want this to end." She places her head on my shoulder and wraps her arms around my waist.

Please don't make this any harder than it already is.

"We just need some time apart" I say gently pushing her off of me. I clear my throat when I see her eyes teared up. I grab her cheeks and place a long kiss on her forehead.

"Brittany" She whispers as I start to walk away. I turn towards her and walk backwards-

"I'll see you around Ms. Lopez."

 **Well this was a shitty chapter, I almost didn't want to post it. Let me know what you all think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Really sorry I've been taking so long to update.**

As I walk into work today I think about how it's been 3 days since I last saw Ms. Lopez. I know she opened this morning so I know I'm eventually going to have to face her. I'm working 12:30-9p today and I already want it to be over. I guess it wont be too terrible, at least Puck is working today.

I walk in through the double doors and go straight for the time clock. After I punch in I start my way back to the Meat Department to talk to my boy. I turn out of aisle 5 and I stop in my tracks. Puck is stocking the shelves as Ms. Lopez leans against the meat case with a clip board. I can see her lips moving as she glances to Puck and writes something down. I didn't think I'd see her right away.

Why does she have to be so beautiful?

She's wearing black dress pants with a blood red button down tucked into them, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She has her hair up in a slightly messy bun with a few strands hanging down. I take a deep breath and pray she walks away soon.

"Hey Britt" I hear Puck yell. Jesus fuck. How did he even seem me?

I see Ms. Lopez stop mid write and snap her head up. I look to Puck and move my hand across my neck to get him to shut the hell up. Ms. Lopez looks around for me for a few seconds before going back to writing. Puck looks to me with a dumb confused face and-

"Britt, come over here" He yells out again with a wave of the hand. I swear.

Ms. Lopez snaps her head up once again. I guess I have no choice. I take another deep breath and step completely out of the aisle and head towards them. I glance at Ms. Lopez and I about die. She looks so sexy in her glasses. Why is she doing this to me? After walking like a snail I finally make it over to Puck-

"What's up" I give him a high five and look around awkwardly. I really don't want to make eye contact with her anymore than I have to.

"Hello Brittany" I hear her rasp out.

I nod my head as I glance down at her chest, like always I can see the top of her tits and I feel my lower half get happy "Ms. Lopez."

Puck looks between us with raised eyebrows and clears his throat "Do you need anything else Ms. Lopez?" He asks as he places a package of meat on the shelf.

Ms. Lopez shakes her head "No, that will be all." She looks to me and bites her bottom lip "Brittany, I need you to come to my office before I leave."

I look to her with squinted eyes "Why?" I scratch the back of my neck and smile at Puck when he looks to me with wide eyes.

Ms. Lopez clears her throat "I need you to fill out your Emergency Contacts."

"Yeah, I just did it" Puck smiles over at me and goes back to stocking the shelf.

I tilt my head in confusion "Why can't I just do it now?"

"I don't have your paper on me right now. I didn't know if you worked today or not."

I take a breath "Can't I just write it down on your note pad you have there and you can just fill it out for me?"

Ms. Lopez takes a step towards me with squinted eyes "Just come to my office before I leave. Clear?"

I look to Puck who has a 'What the Fuck?' look on his face and roll my eyes.

I look to Ms. Lopez "Crystal" I smile and turn my back to her to talk to Puck.

I hear Ms. Lopez scoff before the click clack of her heels echoes in my ears. I know I may be acting a little childish but why do I have to go to her office? Why can't she go get my paper and bring it to me. I don't really want to be alone with her in her office. I'm not ready.

"What the fuck was that?" Puck laughs pushing his cart into the meat room.

"Nothing" I shake my head "How's work been?"

"That wasn't nothing, but I'll let it slide...this time" He smirks spraying down his cart with cleaning fluid. He grabs a paper towel "It's been alright I guess, It hasn't been too busy" He shrugs wiping down his cart.

"That's good." I look around and see how empty the store does look "So how are things with Ms. Fabray?" I ask with an eyebrow wiggle.

Puck smiles "I don't know. We talk on Facebook sometimes" he shrugs "I think I'm ready to make a real move."

I smile "Yeah?"

Puck nods his head "Yeah. I don't know if she'll go out with me though, since she's my manager."

"If she didn't want to I don't think she would be talking to you on Facebook. I mean, yeah you aren't suppose to date your managers and them their employees. But it wouldn't be hard to hide."

Puck looks to me with a small smile "You think?"

I nod "I do. I think you should totally ask her out."

Puck laughs and gives me a high five "I will. Anyway, enough about me. What happened the other day?"

"Other day?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"At my house. You disappeared with Lexi and then you just dipped. Did something happen?"

I sigh and lean against the counter "I almost had sex with her. I didn't want to and I freaked out and left."

"Why didn't you want to?"

"I think Lexi is cool, I just don't like her in that way" I shrug and look to the floor.

Puck chuckles "That never stopped you before."

I nod my head "I know. I guess I'm growing up" I smile, stepping back from the counter "Come find me when you get off and I'll smoke a cig with you."

"Will do." Puck pats me on the back and goes back to work.

* * *

I finish cleaning the last table in the break room and take a glance at the clock. It's a little past 3, only 6 hours to go and I am out of here. I hate working 12:30-9. It's the entire day. You go in with the sun shining and you leave with the moon howling. It blows. I hear the door to the break room open but I pay it no mind.

"Your friend Lexi is out there talking to Puck" I turn towards Ms. Lopez as she practically spits the words at me "I heard her say she was here looking for you." Ms. Lopez crosses her arms and leans against the wall.

"Okay" I say squinting my eyes at her as I throw away the dirty paper towels. I grab my spray bottle and head towards the door. Right before I make it Ms. Lopez steps in front of me.

"When you're finished talking to your _girlfriend_ I need you to sweep the outside sidewalk."

I shake my head "She's not my girlfriend" I say glaring down at her.

"Mhm" Ms. Lopez nods her head "You sure?"

I run my hand down my face "Santa-"

"Ms. Lopez" She corrects with a frown "Like I said, when you're finished I need you to sweep the outside sidewalk. Then come to my office." Ms. Lopez looks to my eyes once again before walking out of the break room.

What the fuck? Is this really what it's going to be like?

I walk to the cleaning center and place the cleaning sprayer on my cart and make my way out onto the floor. I see Lexi still talking to Puck so I decide to walk over to them.

Puck sees me coming and points to me with a smile. Lexi turns around and smiles at me "Hey Brittany."

I nod my head "Lexi. What are you doing here?" I lean against the meat bunker and watch Puck walk back to the meat room.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. You haven't texted me back since that night..."

That's true. She's texted me a few times and every time I was disappointed to see it wasn't Ms. Lopez.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Here's the thing Lexi" I look up and see Ms. Lopez walking by with her stupid clipboard. I see her send a glare towards Lexi's direction "I like someone else." Ms. Lopez stops and quickly looks to me before continuing forward. I was hoping she would hear that.

"You do?" Lexi asks as she comes to stand in front of me. I watch Ms. Lopez walk to the Bakery department before making eye contact with Lexi.

I nod my head "I do. I'm sorry. I think you're really awesome and hot. But I just don't see us being anymore than friends. I know I led you on, and I'm sorry for that."

Lexi nods her head as she bites her bottom lip "Okay. I guess I can understand that."

"I would really like to stay friends though. If you'll have me?" I smile at her and hope she agrees.

Lexi looks down to her shoes before looking to me with a small smile "I think that would work."

I wrap my arms around her in a hug and smile when I see Ms. Lopez watching us from the bakery.

After talking with Lexi I check the bathrooms before walking back to the cleaning center and grabbing a broom and dustpan. I hate sweeping outside, It's so pointless. As I walk to the front I hear my name being called, I look behind me and see Puck jogging up to me.

"You off?" I ask as we walk outside together.

"Fuck yeah" Puck laughs and takes out his pack of cigarettes. I lean my broom and dustpan up against the wall and accept the cig Puck offers me.

I light it up and lean my back against the wall and take a drag "I wish I was off" I shake my head taking another drag.

"I bet. You staying over tonight?" Puck asks taking a drag himself.

"Yeah. If that's cool?"

"Of course. I'm gonna pick up some beer on the way home." I nod my head. Puck is an awesome friend. I really need someone to talk to about this whole thing with Ms. Lopez. I just don't know if I should.

"Sounds good" I take another drag and look out into the parking lot. It's starting to get busier.

"So what happened with Lexi?

I look to Puck then down to my feet "Nothing. I told her I don't think we can be more than friends." I see Puck nod his head "It just wasn't working for me."

"I understand that. I hope you all can keep the friendship. She's a cool chick" Puck takes the last drag of his cig and throws the butt on the ground.

"Asshole" I smile and push him back.

Puck laughs "You gotta sweep anyway" he shrugs walking backwards "I'll see you tonight homie."

I watch Puck walk to his car before grabbing the broom and starting my sweeping. Did I mention I hate sweeping outside? I really fucking hate it. I mean it's outside, why would people expect the sidewalk to be clean? I am literally sweeping up leaves and flowers from the plants outside. It's fucking nature and I have to sweep it.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and see that it's already 4:45, I guess I should head to her office. I walk inside and place the broom and dustpan by the managers door. I type in the code and slowly make my way up the stairs. Once I'm at the top I can already smell her perfume and I haven't even gotten to her office yet. I take a deep breath and walk towards her open door. I raise my hand and lightly tap my knuckles on her door.

Ms. Lopez looks up from her computer, making eye contact with me before pulling a piece of paper from one of her drawers.

"If you could just filll this out for me" she slides the paper to the edge of her desk with a pen "That be great." I sit down in the chair across from her and grab the pen. I stare at Ms. Lopez for a few seconds as she types something on her computer. I guess she isn't going to say anything else to me.

I look down to the paper and sigh, I really hate having to put my dad on here as my emergency contact.

"Is..." Ms. Lopez looks up from her computer screen "Is it okay if I put Puck's mom as my emergency contact?" I scratch my eyebrow and stare down at the paper waiting for her answer.

Ms. Lopez clears her throat "That would be fine" I look up and see her give me a small smile before turning back to her computer.

I write Puck's mom down and take my phone out to find her number. Once I have the paper completed and signed with my awesome signature I slide the paper across her desk.

"Do you need me to do anything else?" I slowly stand up and place my hands in my pockets. Ms. Lopez grabs my paper and stands up.

"No, that will be all" She walks around her desk and past me to place the paper on the HR desk.

Ms. Lopez walks back in her office and before she can go back to her desk I stand in her way. I slide my hands to her hips and pull her close to me.

"Brittany" She whispers as she closes her eyes.

"I told her I like someone else" I say tightening my hold on her hips.

Ms. Lopez opens her eyes and looks to me with raised eyebrows.

"Lexi" I whisper "I told her I like someone else, and that we can only be friends" I clear my throat "I know you heard me tell her that."

Ms. Lopez slowly nods her head as she bites her lower lip "I did" she looks to my lips before looking to my eyes "I-"

"Do you believe me?" She looks to me with raised eyebrows once again "That I like you...and only you."

Ms. Lopez smiles a small smile moving her hand to my cheek, slowly rubbing her thumb over my bottom lip "I believe you, it's ju-" I cut her off by crashing our lips together, moaning when she wraps her arms around my neck. I slide my tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance, groaning when her sweet tongue touches mine. I tighten my grip on her hips and pull her flush against me.

Ms. Lopez slides her hands in my hair, trying to pull me closer, even though it isn't possible. I haven't kissed these lips in days. When I kiss her I feel...I feel like Bob Ross did after he finished one of his paintings. I feel complete. I feel amazing. I never knew how wonderful it was to kiss her until I had to go days without doing so.

I slide my hands down to her ass and give it the squeeze it's been begging for all day. I smile into the kiss when Ms. Lopez moans and digs her nails into my scalp. Ms. Lopez breaks from my lips and gently pushes me from her.

"Brittany" She whimpers wiping her bottom lip. God she is sexy. Swollen lips, flushed cheeks, eyes that scream sex. I'm crazy for ending this.

"I-I'm sorry. I c-couldn't help myself" I whisper walking closer to her.

Ms. Lopez runs her hands down her face as she catches her breath. I scratch the back of my neck out of nervousness, waiting for her to say something.

"I missed that" I hear her whisper as she looks up to me with sad eyes.

"I did too. Sant-"

"We can't Brittany" Ms. Lopez shakes her head putting her hand out to stop me from coming closer "I know I said I didn't want this to end. But it's more complicated now."

I swallow the lump in my throat "What's that mean?"

Ms. Lopez clears her throat "This...this is more serious than I thought it was going to be. We had rules and we broke them. Now-"

I take a step forward "Now what?"

Ms. Lopez looks to me with glassy eyes "Now...I like you. I wasn't suppose to like you. I was suppose to use you for a good time, and now it's all gone to shit." Ms. Lopez shakes her head as she takes a seat in my usual chair.

I smile a little looking down at her "Y-you like me?"

"This is too complicated. I could get fired and then there's-" Ms. Lopez looks to me with sad eyes once again "And then there's Lauren" she whispers out looking down to her hands.

Lauren. Fucking Lauren.

I slowly nod my head "Lauren" Ms. Lopez looks up "Are you back together with her?"

Ms. Lopez quickly shakes her head "No, no" she sighs "I just don't know what I want to do."

"But you like me?" I ask once again.

Ms. Lopez looks to me with a small smile "I don't know how you did it, but yes I like you. I like you _so_ much."

I nod my head with a smile "Then what don't you know what to do? If you like me, why can't you be with me?"

Ms. Lopez stands up "We shouldn't have this conversation at work."

I take a step closer "Okay. Then when can we have this conversation?"

I see her glance down at her watch "What time do you get off tomorrow?" She looks up to me with hopeful eyes.

"I get off at 3" She nods her head "So tomorrow?" I say taking a step back.

Ms. Lopez nods "Tomorrow. I'll text you" She smiles before walking back to her desk.

* * *

It's finally 9 and I practically run to the time clock. I can't wait to get to Pucks and throw down some beer. This day has been interesting. Ms. Lopez was pissed at me almost the whole day. I was really going to be upset if that was how our relationship was going to be. At least I took a chance and kissed her. That seemed to melt her hostility towards me. I know I shouldn't have because I was the one who ended it. But shit, if I didn't miss kissing those lips. I tried so hard and I made it a few days. Granted those days I didn't see her, so that helped. I just can't stay away.

Knowing that she likes me too. Man, that is something. Like she actually likes me. Can you believe it?

I pull my truck up in front of Pucks house and jump out. Even though that Lauren chick could still be in the picture, I feel pretty good right now. I walk into Pucks house and see his mom in the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. P" I smile giving her a hug.

"You get cuter everyday" I blush "Would you like me to heat you up some leftovers?" She reaches for the fridge door.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm just gonna head down stairs and hang out with Puck."

Mrs. Puckerman smiles "Okay sweetheart. Let me know if you change your mind."

I smile with a nod and make my way downstairs.

"What up boy" I smack Puck on the back of the head "You get beer?"

"Ass" Puck says standing up and walking to the fridge. He grabs two beers and tosses me one before taking his seat on the couch. I crack open my beer and plop down on the recliner.

"How was the rest of your shift?" Puck asks taking a sip of his beer.

I shrug my shoulders "Boring. I hate working when none of my friends are there."

"I feel that. I hate it too."

"So have you figured out what you're going to say to Ms. Fabray?" I take another sip of beer and prop my feet up on the coffee table.

Puck laughs and kicks his feet up on the couch "I may have already asked her out" he looks to me with a giddy smile.

"No shit?" I sit up in the chair "I guess from your shit eating grin she said yes?"

Puck places his beer on the coffee table before running his hand over his head "She did" He looks to me with a smile. I place my beer on the coffee table and pretty much tackle him in a hug. I can't believe. My boy actually did it.

Puck laughs and pushes me off of him. I grab my beer and chug it "Dude...that is seriously amazing. I don't think I could be any happier for you than I am right now."

Puck nods his head "Thanks Britt. I was so fucking nervous doing it. I was sweating my balls off as I typed the message."

I shake my head "I am so proud" I get up and grab us some more beers "So when are you going out?"

"She said she was off on Friday, so I guess on Friday" He smiles accepting the beer from me "I have no idea where to take her."

"Don't sweat it. Do something casual. Don't try to overly impress her, you know? If she didn't already like you then she wouldn't have agreed to going out." I shrug taking a sip of my beer.

"That's true."

"Fuck. I am so happy and I'm not even the one going on the date" I laugh out giving him a high five.

"Thanks. You can't tell anyone though" He looks to me with stern eyes.

"Bro...you can trust me. I trusted you with the whole Ms. Lopez thing."

Puck nods his head "True. So I have a question." Puck finishes his second beer and looks to me with curious eyes.

"What's up?" I take another sip and prop my feet back on the table.

"Lexi" He leans back "Did you not want to go out with her because...of Ms. Lopez?"

Shit.

I take the last sip of my beer and place the can on the table. I rub the back of my neck with my hand "Yeah" I whisper out looking up to Puck before looking to my hands.

Puck clears his throat "Have you all been messing around?"

I guess this is it. I can't lie anymore. I'm glad to hear he doesn't sound angry though, which I was afraid of.

I look up to Puck with my bottom lip between my teeth, I slowly nod my head and watch Pucks eyes go wide.

"Seriously?" Puck sits up on the couch and places his elbows on his knees.

I nod once again "Yeah."

Puck stands up and starts pacing behind the couch "How Long?"

I grab the empty can from the table and crush it with my hand "Since we went bowling."

I hear Puck let out a deep breath "Fuck Britt. Why didn't you tell me?" He takes his seat back on the couch.

"I couldn't. I promised her I wouldn't" I shrugged looking to the coffee table.

"What changed? Why did you tell me now?"

I shrug again "We kind of aren't doing anything anymore. We got in an argument about Lexi and that chick from the Frozen yogurt shop." Puck nods his head with a sad smile "I told her I was too attached and until she can figure out what and who she wants then I was done."

"Damn B" He whispers.

"I was doing fine until today. I hadn't seen her since it happened and then today she's at work looking all sexy" Puck nods his head with an eyebrow wiggle "I kissed her in her office and she said we would talk about us tomorrow. She did tell me she liked me though. So I'm kind of happy about that."

Puck nods "I really hope this works out for you."

"Thanks Puck" I smile at him as he grabs some more beers.

"If not, we could always find out where this Lauren chick lives and egg the shit out of her house."

I throw my head back laughing before grabbing the beer from Puck. I know I say this a lot, but I have awesome friends. I really don't know what I would do without Puck. I know I shouldn't have told him about me and Ms. Lopez but I had to. He's my best friend and I needed to talk about it. Being sad and depressed these last few days about the situation really sucked. Being alone and not being able to talk to anyone about it was terrible. I'm glad Puck knows now.

On the plus side he scored a date with Ms. Fabray. Fuck yeah.

* * *

I roll over on the couch when I hear my phone alarm go off. Fuck is it time to get up already? I slowly sit up and instantly grab my head. Too much beer last night.

I swing my legs over the couch and grab my phone to turn the alarm off. Once the alarm is off I see I have one new message-

 _ **Ms. Lopez- My house tomorrow at 7p**_

She sent that last night. I guess I passed out before she sent it.

 _ **B- I'll be there**_

I place my phone on the coffee table and run my fingers through my hair. I guess I'll find out today if me and Ms. Lopez are going to work out.

Keeping my fingers crossed.

 **Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you thought of this God awful chapter. I know it wasn't too interesting and not much happened between Santana and Brittany. But I feel like it was a step in the right direction for them. Let me know what you thought and if you would like anything to happen!**


	12. Chapter 12

I park my truck in front of Santana's house at exactly 7. I lean my head back and close my eyes. I don't know how this conversation is going to go. I really hope that in the end she chooses me.

I slide out of my truck and walk up to her door. I shake my hands out and slowly bring my fist up to knock. After a few seconds Santana opens her door with a small smile.

"Hey" she says as she opens the door wider, allowing me to come in "Would you like anything to drink?" Santana asks as she walks behind the couch.

"I'll take a beer if you have any?" I say with raised eyebrows taking a seat on her couch.

"Coming right up" I feel her hand run across my neck as she walks to the kitchen.

I run my sweaty palms up and down my thighs. I don't know why I feel so nervous.

Santana returns from her kitchen with two beer bottles. She hands me one as she takes a seat next to me. She takes a sip of her beer and turns her body so she's facing me.

I take a drink of my beer and internally groan when the coldness hits my throat. I love it.

"So" I say looking over at her with a small smile.

"You want to know about Lauren?" She asks taking another sip of her beer.

I slowly nod my head "If you want to talk about it."

Santana clears her throat, moving closer to me so her knee touches my thigh.

"Lauren and I met in high school. We didn't start hanging out until our Senior year. She transferred from another school and joined the cheer leading squad. She barely made the team, but we were so desperate for someone to complete our squad that we allowed her to join." Santana took a sip of her beer "I was the captain so I had to spend a lot of time with her to make sure she got the routine down. One thing led to another and we got together."

I look over at her and see her messing with the label on the beer "Pretty cool that you were the captain" I smile taking a sip of my beer.

Santana nods with a small smile "Yeah it was" She looks up at me "Anyway, we dated all of senior year and then we broke up. I was going to college and she wasn't. We didn't think it would work out. I loved her and it was hard to break up, which I guess is why 3 months later we got back together."

They must have been pretty serious. I take another sip of my beer and watch Santana bite her lip before continuing.

"I got my business degree in two years and we moved in with each other."

Yeah that's serious.

Santana cleared her throat once again "After living together for a year she proposed to me" My eyes go wide "I said yes and 5 months later we were married."

Okay, that's way past serious.

"I know. Who gets married at 21?" She shakes her head "I was young and in love. I mean, I was so happy to be married to her. Everything was going great."

I turn my body so I can look more at her face as she talks. I put my arm on the back of the couch and rest my head in my hand.

"We were married for 7 months before I caught her in bed with someone else" My eyes go wide once again "My bed. The bed I paid for, the sheets I bought, in the apartment I paid most of the rent for. She slept with another woman in my home."

"Santana" I whisper, moving my hand to her thigh and giving it a gently squeeze. Santana shakes her head and takes a big drink of her beer.

"Anyway, I caught her mid orgasm and I left. I went to stay the night at my parents house."

Who in the world would cheat on this woman? They would have to be nut house crazy.

"I went back the next day and kicked her out. It was my apartment and I was not leaving. She begged me to change my mind. She said it didn't mean anything, but it always does. She said she loved me and no one else." Santana shakes her head "The shitty thing about it is, it was our neighbor from across the hall. I had to see the woman she cheated with everyday until I moved out."

This Lauren chick is crazy.

"Why would she cheat on you?"

Santana looked to me with sad eyes and shrugged "I have no fucking clue. Apparently that wasn't the first time they had slept together it was just the only time I caught them. When the divorce was finalized I moved here and started working as a Co manager for 'The Sunshine'."

"So she doesn't live here?"

Santana shakes her head "My parents thought it would be an awesome idea to show up and surprise me with her."

Wait a second.

"They don't care that she cheated on you?"

Santana takes a sip of her beer "They don't know about it" she shrugs "I didn't want to tell them."

I nod my head as I try and process this "Okay. I have a question."

Santana nods her head for me to ask.

"Do y-you still l-love her?" I feel my palms start to sweat again as I wait for her answer.

"Even though she cheated on me, there is still a part of me, deep, deep down that still cares for her" She looks to me with squinted eyes "I-I honestly don't know how I feel about her."

I nod my head "So that's why this" I wave my hand between us "Is more complicated? Cause she came back into your life?"

Santana nods.

"I just don't see how you can even consider getting back with someone who cheated on you" I shake my head taking the last sip of my beer and placing the bottle on her coffee table.

"That's why it's complicated. I know it's crazy, trust me I know. But she is such a huge part of my past that I'm feeling confused about it. I just need you to give me time to figure it out."

"You want me to sit around and wait for you to decide if you want to be with me or be with someone who cheated on you?" I shake my head and go to stand up. Santana places her hand on my shoulder and pulls be back down to sit.

"Brittany, just give me time" Santana runs her hand down my arm and interlocks her fingers with mine "Please?"

I look down to our joined hands and sigh "I may be young, and I may not have much to offer you" Santana squeezes my hand. I look up to her with stern eyes "But I would never cheat on you."

"Brit-"

I shake my head and clear my throat "I think I could make you happy. I think I could be someone you deserve" I look down to our hands and back to her beautiful brown eyes "I think..I could be someone you could love."

Santana places her free hand on my neck and strokes her thumb against my jaw "I do too" She whispers.

I snap my eyes up to her and see her eyes tearing up, I lean in and gently press my lips against hers. Santana releases her hold on my hand, moving both of her hands to the back of my neck and interlocks her fingers. I move my hands to her thighs as I tilt my head to suck on her lower lip. Santana moans in my mouth, begging me to let her tongue in. I move my hands to the small of her back, pulling her closer to me as our tongues battle for dominance. Santana buries her hands in my hair as I suck on her tongue like my life depended on it.

I almost feel like it does.

Santana bites my bottom lip, pulling it as she pulls back from the kiss. She leans her forehead against mine and breathes in the air I let out.

"I should go" I whisper against her puffy, red lips.

Santana moves her hands to my neck, placing a chaste kiss against my lips before pulling away from me.

I clear my throat and stand up from her couch "This is the second Dr. Phil like conversation we have had on this couch" I smile. Santana laughs, wrapping her arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and lean my head against hers.

I place a small kiss on her forehead when I pull back from the hug "I guess I'll see you at work."

"Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow." Santana opens her door and watches me step out onto her front porch.

As I go to step off her porch "Hey Britt" I smile at the shorting of my name, turning around with raised eyebrows I see her smile "Thank you for listening."

I smile with a nod "Thank you for letting me in."

* * *

It's been a few days since that night at Santana's house. I've seen her at work and we act as if nothing is going on. I really want her to figure out what she's trying to figure out soon. I hate waiting.

After I clock in at work I walk to the cleaning center. I grab my cleaning cart and make sure all the supplies for cleaning the bathrooms are on it.

"Hey Britt" I turn around and see a smiling Puck walking my way.

"What's up" I give him a high five before placing a few toilet paper rolls on my cart.

"So I have my date tonight" He whispers looking around.

I nod my head with a smile "I know. Are you excited?"

Puck nods his head with a small smile "I'm fucking nervous."

I grab my cleaning cart and start walking towards the back Women's bathroom "I bet you are" I laugh "It'll be okay. There's no reason to be nervous. She likes you and you like her."

Puck leans against the door frame as I walk to the hose and turn the soap switch on "I know, I think that's why I'm nervous. I've had like one girlfriend in my life and that was a total disaster." Puck runs his hand down his face "Quinn is different. She's smart, beautiful and successful. I just feel like I'm not going to be good enough."

I completely understand that.

"Look, I don't think you have anything to worry about. It's not like you just met her. You've worked together for quite some time. She knows who you are. If she didn't think anything would come out of this I don't think she would waste her time on this date."

I start to spray down the bathroom floor as Puck leans his head against the door frame and pouts.

I put the hose up and walk out of the bathroom to get my cleaning spray, gloves and some paper towels "Do you know where you are going to take her?"

Puck nods "I remember her telling me once that Cheeseburgers are her weakness" He smiles at his hands "I was thinking of taking her to the Shake Shack."

I nod my head "That's good. They have bomb ass burgers." I walk into one of the stalls and spray down the toilet. I slip on my gloves and wipe the toilet down with the paper towels.

"Yeah they do" I hear Puck clear his throat "Morning Ms. Lopez." I stop wiping down the toilet and peek my head out of the stall. Ms. Lopez is standing where Puck just was.

"Hello Brittany" She smiles as she leans against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Ms. Lopez" I nod walking towards the trashcan and throwing away the dirty paper towels.

"How are you today?"

I nod my head once again "I'm doing okay. You?"

Ms. Lopez rolls her eyes "I'd be better if I wouldn't of had to come in to work so early" I was gonna say. It's pretty early for her to be here.

"Why are you here so early?"

"A few big wigs are coming here at 8 to have a meeting" My eyes go wide. Oh no. Ms. Lopez quickly shakes her head "Your dad won't be here. Don't worry."

I feel my shoulders relax and my heart slow down "Good." I walk back to the stalls and spray down the other toilet.

"Would you be able to go to the conference room and make sure it's clean? Vacuum, change the trash and clean the tables?"

"Yeah I'll go ahead and do that now since they'll be here soon." I take my gloves off and throw them in the trash. I walk to the sink and wash my hands. When I walk to the door I see Ms. Lopez still leaning against the door frame. We stare at each other for a few seconds before she speaks.

"Thanks" She smiles with a wink and walks away.

That's not fair. Her ass looks so good in that skirt.

I walk to the closet by the cleaning center and grab the vacuum. Once I have the vacuum I carry it up the stairs and into the conference room. I run back downstairs to grab some trash bags, gloves, cleaning stuff and paper towels. I walk back up to the conference room and start spraying down the tables.

As I'm wiping down the last table the door opens and Ms. Lopez walks in.

"Hey" She says as she takes a seat on one of the tables off to the side.

"Hey" I smile before going back to cleaning off the table.

"So..."

I look up at her with narrowed eyes "So?"

Ms. Lopez looks down to her hands "Lauren is coming over tonight...to talk."

I walk to the trash can and throw away the paper towels "That's cool."

Ms. Lopez looks at me as I take the top of the trash can off and set in on the floor "That's cool? That's all you have to say?"

I pull the full trash bag out and place it on the ground against the wall "What do you want me to say?" I look to her with a raised eyebrow.

Ms. Lopez bites her bottom lip and shrugs "I don't know. Don't you want to know what we're going to talk about?"

I shake my head "I think I already know what you're going to talk about. Besides, it's not my business." I grab a clean trash bag and shake it out.

"It kind of is your business though" I look up to Ms. Lopez who's looking down at her hands once again. I shake my head and place the clean trash bag in the trash can.

"It's not. The only thing that is my business is whether you choose me or not."

"That's what we're-"

 _"Ms. Lopez you're needed at the front desk"_

I grab the trash can lid and place it back on the can.

Ms. Lopez slides off the table and looks to me "We'll talk later" I nod my head and watch her walk out of the room.

What was she going to say?

I shake my head from my thoughts and go back to cleaning the conference room.

* * *

After I finish cleaning the conference room I went back to clean the bathrooms. Once I was finished with all that it was already 9. Ms. Lopez is up in the conference room with all the important people. I probably won't see her for a few hours.

I walk to the Meat department to talk to Puck but he wasn't there. I decide to go outside to see if he's out there. When I get out there I see Puck leaned against the wall and Sam standing in front of him.

"Sam" I smile giving him a high five as I lean against the wall by Puck.

Puck takes out his pack of cigarettes and hands me one. I light it up and take a long drag.

"What are you doing here on an off day Sam?"

"I was wondering if you all wanted to hang out tonight?" He asks looking between Puck and I. I look to Puck and see his eyes have gone wide. His date.

I shake my head "I think I'm just gonna hang out at home. My dad won't be there tonight" Of course I'm lying. I'm really going to be on the couch in Pucks basement waiting to hear about his date. But Sam doesn't need to know that.

"Loser" I shrug my shoulders "What about you Puck?"

Puck looks to me before clearing his throat "My Mom wants to have a family game night tonight. So I can't."

Damn, that's a good lie.

"Man you guys suck" Sam shakes his head with a small smile "Kitty is busy too."

"Are you all official yet?"

Sam shrugs "Not really. But we aren't seeing anyone else right now."

I take the last drag of my cig and throw it on the ground "Why don't you just ask her to be your girl?"

"We're still figuring things out" Sam shoves his hands in his pockets "I'm gonna head out. Hit me up if you all change your minds."

Puck and I nod our heads and watch him walk to his car "That was close" Puck said standing from the wall.

"Yeah" I scratch the back of my neck "Ms. Lopez told me that Lauren chick is going to her house later."

Puck looks to me with narrowed eyes "Are they back together?"

I shake my head "I don't think so. I think that's why she's going over. To talk about what they're gonna do."

Puck and I walk back in the store and head towards the back "I hope they don't. We could so go on double dates" Puck says smacking my arm with a smile.

I laugh "That is so lame dude."

"Whatever" he shoves me away from his "You know you would be down."

I smile down at my hands as we make it to the cleaning center "Maybe."

Puck laugh and pats me on the back "All in good time. I'm off in 30 so I'll see you back at my place after the date, right?"

I nod my head "Yeah, I'll be there. Good luck."

Puck wraps me in a bear hug "Thanks dude." He lets me down and skips back to the Meat Department.

That's my best friend.

* * *

Later on that night I'm sitting in Pucks basement drinking a beer and playing one of his video games. It's already 9:30 and Puck still isn't back yet. I guess it's safe to say his date is going well. I'm trying to keep my mind off Lauren and Santana. Her meeting went all day so we never got to talk like she said. I wish I knew what she was going to say earlier. It might have given me an idea on if she was going to be with Lauren or not. Oh well I guess.

I go to take a sip of my beer when I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I put my beer and the controller on the coffee table and pull my phone out-

 _ **Ms. Lopez- Hey**_

Well shit. I guess her and Lauren are done talking.

 _ **B- Hey**_

I place my phone on the cushion beside me and grab the controller. I run around killing as many zombies as I can until one jumps on my back and kills me. Fuck. I don't see how Puck can play these type of games. I get frustrated way too easily. I hear my phone buzz, I look down and see she texted me back.

 _ **Ms. Lopez- Is it too late for you to come by?**_

I lay the controller on the table once again and pick my phone up. Do I want to go over there? I don't know if I'm ready for the rejection I know is coming. They have such a deep past, I just feel like she might choose her.

I tap my fingers on my thigh as I think about what to do. I might as well get it over with, right?

 _ **B- I can come by**_

I lay my phone down and lean my head back as I wait for her reply. I should probably text Puck though.

 _ **B- Hey, I'm going to Santana's for a bit.**_

I go to put my phone down when it vibrates twice.

 _ **Ms. Lopez- Awesome. See you soon.**_

 _ **P- Okay. Good luck.**_

I slide my phone back in my pocket and chug the rest of my beer. I turn the game system and the TV off. I throw my can away in the overly full trash can and make my way to my truck.

Once I'm in my truck I notice my hands have started to sweat and my heart has started to beat a little faster. There's no reason for me to be nervous. Everything will be okay.

I hope.

* * *

I pull up to Santana's house and park my truck in her driveway. I lay my head on the steering wheel and take a deep breath. I try to get my thoughts together because right now, they're all jumbled up. I really don't want to lose this thing we have going. I take another deep breath and lift my head up and slide out of my truck.

I knock on her door and she opens it almost immediately. I really love when she has her hair in a messy bun and her oh so sexy glasses on.

"Hey" she says as she steps to the side to let me in.

"Hey" I smile at her before taking a seat on her couch.

I hear Santana clear her throat as she takes a seat next to me, placing her hand on my thigh.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to finish our conversation earlier."

I look up at her and shook my head "No worries. We can talk now." I look down at her hand she has on my thigh, watching how she squeezes it every few seconds.

Santana nods her head "Lauren left about an hour ago" I look over to her "She left...to go back home."

I raise my eyebrows at her "Home?"

"Yeah. She was staying in a hotel, after we talked she decided to go back home."

"So what's that mean?"

"It means" Santana bites her bottom lip "That I told her I didn't want anything to do with her. I told her I couldn't go back to what we were before everything happened."

"Again" I look to her "What does that mean?"

Santana's eyes glance to my lips and back to my eyes "I chose you."

I clear my throat "You chose me?"

Santana nods and moves to straddle my lap "I chose you" She moves her hand to my chin and strokes her thumb against my bottom lip "I chose you...to be the one who makes me happy."

Holy shit.

I slide my hands up her thighs and grip her hips. I lean my head up and connect our lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Santana slides her hands to my hair as she forces her tongue in my mouth. The instant our tongues touch, my mind goes to mush. I swallow the moan she lets out as I move my hands to her ass, pulling her flush against me. Fuck, I really missed this.

I slide my hands up the back of her shirt and massage the soft skin of her back, when my fingers hit her bra strap I slide them back down to her butt.

Santana scratches her nails against my neck as she pulls back with a pop "Do you want to go upstairs?"

I look down to her puffy red lips, and swallow the lump in my throat. I really do want to.

I squeeze her hips one more time before moving my hands back to her thighs "I do" I look up to see her biting her bottom lip. Sexy "But I don't think I should."

Santana tilts her head in confusion as her nails continue to stroke my neck "Why?"

I smile and kiss the pout she makes "You just came to the conclusion that you may want to be with me. I-"

"I do want to be with you" Her hands slide down to my collarbone as she looks to me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Still...you just figured that out. I just want to give you more time to think about what you really want from me. Okay?"

Santana puts her hands on my cheeks and places a chaste kiss on my lips "Okay." Santana runs her fingers up and down my arms "Can we at least cuddle for a bit?"

I chuckle and nod my head. Santana climbs off my lap while I lay down on her couch. Once I'm situated and comfortable Santana lays her body on top of mine. Her face is stuffed in the crook of my neck with her arms wrapped around my body. I tangle our legs together and run my arms up and down her back. We lay there in silence until she speaks-

"So I heard about something the other day."

I slow my hands on her back "What?"

Santana lifts her head up with a smile "I heard Ms. Fabray had a date tonight with the meat boy."

I roll my eyes with a laugh "I may have heard something about that."

Santana smiles as she scratched her nails on my shirt covered chest "I think it's pretty great."

I raise my eyebrows at her "Yeah?"

Santana nods her head.

"I think it's pretty great too." I lean my head up and place a chaste kiss against her lips. Santana hums as we pull apart and lays her head back down on my chest.

This night turned out pretty awesome.

 **Love it? Hate it? I really hope you enjoyed it. Let me know!**

 **There will be sexy times next chapter! I know you all miss it haha**

 **If you have any ideas let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Apple! Thank you for the concern and I hope you have or had an awesome Birthday!**

 **I know I'm an asshole, I'm sorry. I work 3** **rd** **shift, and I like to sleep and read other people's stories. So that is why it takes so long.**

 **This chapter isn't very long, and it kind of sucks. Some people were begging for an update, and this is all I had in me.**

 **I know I told you there would be sexy times in this chapter...but there isn't. I didn't feel as though it was time yet. I do promise the next chapter will.**

 **I hope you enjoy anyway, let me know! Much Love Guys :)**

* * *

" _Brittany to aisle 4 for a clean up._ "

I lean my head against the bathroom door and drop the pen to the ground. That's the third fucking clean up today. I know its my job, but come on. I let out a deep breath and pick the pen up to finish filling out the 2 o'clock bathroom check. I place the pen in my pocket and walk towards the cleaning center. Once I have my broom and dustpan situated on my cart I grab the spill magic container and place it next to the paper towels. I place an empty mop bucket on the front of my cart to fill up with soap and water. You never know what fucking spilled in that aisle.

I grab my cart and make my way towards aisle four. When I get there I see Puck leaning against the shelf looking down at his phone. I smile seeing my best friend. Today has sucked and he's been off.

"What are you doing here?" I push the cart to the side and walk over to him.

Puck looks up from his phone with a smile "Thought I'd come see you, since I've been off for two days." Puck slides his phone in his pocket and looks down the aisle "Looks like someone dropped a jar of Salsa."

I look down the aisle and groan. "Fuck" of course it's salsa, I shake my head and push my cart down the aisle as Puck walks next to me "What you get into today?"

Puck shrugs his shoulders "Nothing much. Had lunch with Quinn."

It's been about a week and a half since his first date with her.

I guess I should tell you how that went. In Puck's words "It was fucking amazing." He took her to the Shake Shack where they stayed till close getting to know each other. He said the manager had to practically kick them out. After they had dinner he took her to a late movie. Apparently Quinn had been dying to see "Finding Dory" so he surprised her with tickets. Puck really is an awesome guy. He said when he dropped her off at home she kissed him on the cheek and said it was one of the best dates she's ever been on. I'm sure they'll be married before we know it.

"How's that going?" I grab the spill magic and pour it all over the salsa.

Puck clears his throat "It's going great" I look over at him and see him smiling "We're going out again tomorrow when I get off."

"Sweet" I smile over at him "You want to chill for a bit tonight?" I grab the broom and start sweeping the mess into the dustpan.

"Yeah that's cool. You not hanging out with Lopez?" I take the dustpan to the trash can on my cart and dump the mess into it.

"Nah we haven't hung out since you and Quinn's first date." I grab the mop and wring it out before mopping up the rest of the mess.

"Seriously? Why not?"

I shrug my shoulders "We just haven't." I wring the mop out once again, dipping it into the soapy water and mopping the spot up one more time.

"That doesn't worry you?"

I look over to him with furrowed eyebrows "No. Why would it? She told me she wants to be with me. I'm just giving her time to really think about it. I'm not going to pressure her."

"Damn B. You're a better person than me. I'd be in her face any chance I could asking her what's going to happen between us."

I put the mop back in the bucket and place a caution sign over the wet spot.

"I just know it will all work out. She can take all the time she needs." I put the broom and dustpan back on my cart "You wanna go smoke real quick before you leave?"

Puck nods his head "That's cool" I start walking when Puck pulls on my shoulder "Uh B-" I see him pointing a finger down towards my leg. I look down-

"For fucks sake" the pen that was in my pocket busted and now I have ink all over my pants.

"Language Ms. Pierce" I look over and see Ms. Lopez walking towards us with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry" I point down to my leg "It's just, could this day get any worse?"

I see Ms. Lopez glance down at the ink stain and bite her bottom lip "I guess now would be a bad time to tell you the CEO is coming in tomorrow?"

"What? Why?" I take a step closer to her.

Ms. Lopez places her hand on my arm "Come to my office before you leave and we'll talk about it." I nod my head and smile when I feel her squeeze my bicep and walk off. I could watch her walk away all day.

Puck nudges my back "Take your cart back and meet me outside."

I nod my head and grab my cart. As I walk back to the cleaning center I can't help but feel pissed. I haven't seen my dad in a while. I know he's the CEO of the company but why does he have to come in here? Fuck, I wish I was off tomorrow.

After I take my cart back I head outside and see Puck leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"You good?" I ask him as I walk up and stand next to him.

Puck nods his head and lets out a deep breath "I just hate your dad." I nod my head on agreement as he pulls out his pack of cigarettes and hands me one. We stand there in silence for a few seconds as we smoke our cigs.

"We should see if everyone else wants to hang out tonight." I take a drag of my cig as I look out into the parking lot. I can't wait to get off.

"I already asked Sam and Mercedes. They're down. I'll text the rest when I leave here. You mind picking up some beer?" Puck looks to me as he takes a drag.

I nod my head "Yeah, I'll grab some." I take the last drag of my cig and throw it in the parking lot "I gotta go talk to Ms. Lopez before I leave. I'll see you later?" I stand up straight.

Puck bumps his fist against mine and nods his head "Keep it in your pants" He chuckles as he walks away.

I shake my head and smile. I'm trying really hard to keep it in my pants. I run to the bathroom and wash my hands before making my way up the stairs.

I walk up to Ms. Lopez's open door and lightly knock my knuckles against it. Ms. Lopez looks up from the paper she was looking at "Hey" She whispers with a smile.

"Hey" I take my usual seat across from her desk and cross my leg so my right ankle is supported by my left knee.

"So" Ms. Lopez starts "Your Dad will be here tomorrow afternoon for a meeting."

I slowly nod my head "That sucks." I bite my lip and look to the ceiling.

I hear Ms. Lopez giggle "Yes, it does." I look back at her and smile when I see her eyes glance down to my lips. Looks like she's having a hard time keeping it in her pants as well.

"What's the meeting about?"

Ms. Lopez shakes her head "I'm not sure. He just told me to gather my most involved and promising employees and make sure they are in the conference room tomorrow at 1."

I squint my eyes at her "That's odd." Ms. Lopez nods her head "Who are you putting in the meeting?"

Ms. Lopez licks her lips "Well he said he wants you in the meeting no matter what." I roll my eyes "So I decided to put Puck, Mercedes, Sam, Rachel and the new kid Kurt in the meeting. I figured if he was going to force you into that meeting, you might as well have your friends in there with you."

I smile a small smile "I appreciate that."

Ms. Lopez shrugs "It's the least I could do. Seeing as I am off tomorrow, I thought it would be best if you have at least one person who knows of your situation in there with you."

I frown at the thought of her not being in there with us "If you're off, who is going to be up there with us? Manager wise."

"Ms. Fabray works tomorrow. She'll be up there with you."

I nod "Okay. That's cool. It will be nice to see Puck drool."

Ms. Lopez laughs "I hear that's going well?" She rests her chin on her hand as she asks me. She is...so beautiful.

"Yeah. It seems to be." I look around her office "Wait. Is Ms. Fabray telling you this stuff or?"

Ms. Lopez smiles "Yes. Quinn and I have been friends since I moved here. We were in the training program together. She's my best friend, so we gossip about our lives over red wine and cigarettes."

"That sounds like a good time" I smile when I see her cheeks blush and she shrugs a little "Does that mean she knows?"

Ms. Lopez cocks her head to the side "Knows what?"

I lean my head back to make sure no one has come up here since I've been in here. I look back at her with a small smile "About us" I whisper out. Just in case. Mr. Anderson is pretty small. He could be hiding.

Ms. Lopez bites her bottom lip and nods her head "Yes, she does. The day I ran into you with the cart" I nod my head "Later that evening she bet me 50 dollars that we would get together at some point in time."

I throw my head back with a laugh "I bet it sucked handing over that money."

Ms. Lopez shakes her head slowly "I was more than happy to give her that money." I feel my cheeks get hot at her words "Especially when she bought us wine with it" She teases with a wink right before-

" _Ms. Lopez you're needed at the Pharmacy._ "

I see Ms. Lopez roll her eyes as she stands up from her desk "Text me tomorrow and let me know how the meeting goes?" She stops in front of me as I slowly stand and watch her glance down at my lips again.

I slowly nod my head with a smile "Will do." I bite my bottom lip as I slowly lean in and place a gentle kiss on her cheek "I'll see you around Ms. Lopez." I smile at her as I turn around and head out of her office.

* * *

Around 7 I pull my truck in front of Pucks house and park. It looks like everyone was able to make it tonight. That's good. I grab the 30 pack of beer from my passenger seat and climb out of my truck. I don't bother knocking since his parents are out of town. I head straight down to the basement and smile when I see my friends dancing around and singing.

"Brittany" Rachel yells as she runs over to me and wraps me up in her small arms.

"Hey Rach" I gently push her off me and walk to the fridge to put the beer in. I grab one and head over to the couch that Puck and Sam are currently on.

"Hey Brit" Sam pats me on the back before he takes a shot. Puck nods his head at me and takes his shot.

Rachel and Mercedes walk over and sit in the camping chairs Puck has set up.

Puck pours Tequila into 6 cups and hands us each one "Cheers" we all hit our cups against each others and throw the shots back.

"I guess we're getting wasted tonight?" I laugh out as I wipe my chin.

"Since we all have to be in that meeting tomorrow, I thought it would be a good idea" Rachel slurs as she tries to cross her legs and fails.

"Yeah. Why the fuck do we all have to be in it?" Puck says looking over at me with squinted eyes.

I grab my beer from the table and crack it open "Ms. Lopez didn't really explain much. Just that my Dad said to pick a few people for the meeting. And she chose all of us. Well, she didn't chose me. I'm being forced to be in it." I take a sip of my beer and lean back against the couch.

"I hate meetings" Sam mumbles pouring himself another shot.

"Nobody likes meetings Sam" Mercedes laughs out and looks over at Rachel "Well, except Rachel."

Rachel scoffs "Don't judge me. Being apart of meetings means you're special" She shrugs as she stands up on wobbly legs and walks to the fridge. Rachel comes back with Vodka and Sprite.

"Nothing about meetings with my Dad is special. You'll learn that tomorrow" I say as I take another sip of my beer. I see Puck shake his head and stands to grab a beer for himself.

"At least there will be snacks" Rachel says as she pours a shit ton of Vodka in her cup.

"You should probably slow down Rach" I hear Finn call form behind me. I look over and see him setting up the Beer Pong table.

"Sweet. What's teams going to be?" I say pointing my thumb behind me at the table.

"You and me VS Finn and Mercedes" Puck says with a smile as he starts to help Finn with the cups.

I finish my first beer and go grab another one. The way we play Beer Pong is, we fill the cups up with water and just drink from our own drinks. I know a lot of people hate playing with water. But when the ball repeatedly touches the ground and everyone's hands, I think it's too gross to drink that beer. I know we have rinse cups, but still, I'm not down with that shit.

I see Mercedes make her self a drink of Vodka and Sprite before coming over and standing next to Finn.

"Alright Finn, lets do this" Puck says tossing Finn a ball and getting himself one. They lock eyes as they throw, cussing when they both miss. Finn hands Mercedes the ball as Puck hands me the other. I look up and lock eyes with Mercedes before throwing our shots. Puck jumps up and pats me on the back when I make it.

"That's my girl" He says laughing when Finn flicks him off.

Puck shoots our first shot and misses. I flick the ball around in my hand and roll my shoulders. I take Beer Pong seriously. I lick my lips and throw the ball. Of course I make it and laugh when Mercedes gags on her drink. Too much Vodka.

Just as Finn is about to shoot his first shot, Kitty and Lexi come down the stairs. Great. Sam smiles and gets off the stool he dragged over to the table and kisses Kitty on the cheek. He's never going to ask that girl to be his girlfriend.

"Hey guys" Lexi says walking towards the table with a small smile.

"Sup" Puck says as he watches Finn take his shot and pumps his fist when he misses. Mercedes grabs her ball and practices her "Kobe" as she likes to call it.

"Cedes we don't have all night" Puck huffs taking a sip of his beer.

"Shut it" Mercedes snaps before taking her shot and making a cup.

Puck and I both groan and take a few sips of our beers.

Lexi walks over to me when Puck calls time out to go get us more beer.

"Hey" she smiles and wraps her arms around my waist. I haven't seen her since I told her I like someone else.

"How's it going?" I ask as I accept the beer Puck hands me and release Lexi from the hug.

Puck takes his shot and makes it "Fuck yeah" he yells while humping the air.

"It's going. Haven't seen you in a while" Lexi says moving to take a seat on the stool Sam left.

I grab the ball and take my shot "Damn it" I mumble when it bounces off a cup and onto the floor.

"Yeah. I've been kind of busy" I say to Lexi never taking my eyes off Finn as he takes his shot. Puck shoves my shoulder when Finn's ball goes in.

I finish off my beer and go grab another. On my way back to the table I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

 _ **Ms. Lopez- I'm hanging out with Quinn. She will not shut up about Puck.**_

I chuckle at her message and look over at my boy. I am really happy for him.

I smile down at my phone as I reply-

 _ **B- Don't be jealous.**_

I walk up to the table and see Lexi staring at me "What?"

Lexi shakes her head "Nothing."

I shrug my shoulders and take my next shot. Mercedes throws her head back with a groan when my ball hits the rim of one cup and bounces into another. Double Score.

"Drink up shawty" I say to her and laugh when her and Finn both flick me off.

After about half an hour Puck and I finally beat Finn and Mercedes. As being the losers they both had to take shots. I think it's safe to say we are feeling ourselves. I'm not as drunk as the rest of them, but I feel pretty good.

I go to take a seat on the couch and pull my phone out to see that Santana has texted me back.

 _ **Ms. Lopez- Me, jealous? Never.**_

I grab Pucks pack of Cigarettes and make my way up the stairs and outside. I take a deep breath when the fresh air hits my face. I take a seat on his front step and light up a cigarette.

 _ **B- Hmm. Sure sounds like it to me.**_

I take a drag of my cig as I wait for her to respond.

 _ **Ms. Lopez- They are cute together. I will admit that.**_

I laugh a little flicking the ash of my cig before taking another drag.

 _ **B- You're pretty cute yourself.**_

Drunk flirting is always the best. Not.

 _ **Ms. Lopez- Well aren't you charming ;)**_

I take the last drag of my cig and put it out by my shoe.

As I was about to text her back my phone vibrates with another message from her-

 _ **Ms. Lopez- So...**_

I scratch the back of my neck before lighting up another cigarette.

 _ **B- So...**_

I take another hit of my cig while I wait for her to respond to this weird message. I hear the door open and see Puck stumble out.

"Bitch, I thought you left" He says taking a seat next to me and taking the cigarette out of my hand.

I laugh as I look over at him "You know I wouldn't leave without saying bye. I just needed some air and a cig."

Puck nods his head and takes a drag of the cig and passes it back to me "You texting your girl?" He looks down at my phone.

I shake my head with the cigarette in my mouth. I blow some smoke out "She's not my girl."

Puck playfully rolls his eyes with a smirk "Yet." I smile at him and shake my head once again.

I pass him the cigarette when my phone vibrates in my hand.

 _ **Ms. Lopez- You should probably ask me on a date soon.**_

My eyes go wide at her message. Holy shit.

"Holy shit" I whisper. Puck flicks the ash off the cigarette and looks over to me. I bite my bottom lip, trying to hide the smile that is begging to show as I pass him the phone. Puck squints his eyes down at my phone and smiles.

"Holy shit is right, B." He high fives me as he picks up my beer can and takes a sip "Celebrate?" He asks passing me the can. I take the can and take a big sip. This is awesome.

"I don't know what to say. I can't ask her out in a text message."

Puck nods his head "That's true" Puck lights up another cigarette and passes it to me.

I tap my finger on my chin as I think-

 _ **B- A date?**_

"I hate when I have no idea what to say" I shake my head "It's frustrating" I laugh passing the cig to Puck.

 _ **Ms. Lopez- Yeah. You know, you pick me up, take me to dinner, walk me to my door. That kind of thing. Heard of it?**_

I laugh a little while I show Puck my phone "She's a keeper" he smiles putting the cigarette out "Let me know how this goes" He pats me on the back and heads inside.

 _ **B- Hmm, can't say that I have. I'll do some research and get back to you.**_

I finish my beer and head back inside to see everyone packing up.

"Who's driving everyone home?" I ask watching most of them stumble around.

Kitty stood up from the couch "I am. I only had one drink."

I nod my head when I feel my phone buzz-

 _ **Ms. Lopez- Brittany**_

I smile down at my phone-

 _ **B- Santana**_

I walk over to the trash and throw my empty can away. Being outside has helped me sober up a bit.

"Hey Puck, I'm gonna run out real quick. I wont be gone long." I say as I walk up to him.

Puck nods his head "Be careful." I pat him on the back before walking to Mercedes, kissing her on the cheek and moving over to Rachel to do the same.

"You all text me when you get home" Rachel and Mercedes both nod their heads before walking on wobbly legs up the stairs.

"Night Brit" Sam walks over to give me and gives me a hug and follows behind Kitty and Lexi. I don't bother saying bye to Lexi. She was being kind of weird tonight. I feel my phone buzz as I grab my truck keys.

 **Ms. Lopez- Are you being serious right now?** **:** **(**

I run up the stairs and out the front door. I pass all the drunks on the sidewalk and hop in my truck.

* * *

When I pull up in front of Santana's house I pull my phone out. I felt it vibrate on the way here. But no texting and driving.

 _ **Ms. Lopez- I guess you fell asleep. Loser. Don't forget to let me know how tomorrow goes.**_

I shake my hands out and take a deep breath. I lean my head back on the headrest and think about what I'm going to say. I guess I could just straight up ask her out. Being straight up always works. Right?

I climb out of my truck and practically skip to her front door. I shake my hands out once again, trying to get rid of the nerves. I raise my hand up and knock on her door three times. I look down at my feet but snap my head up when her porch light comes on. Santana slowly opens the door and peeks her head out. When she see's its me she opens it wider so I can fully see her.

Fuck. After seeing her, I feel even more nervous. I know she wants me to ask her out, I know she'll say yes, but fuck. I don't know if I can do this.

"Brittany" She smiles as she leans against the door frame "What are you doing here?"

"Did you have fun with Quinn tonight?" I ask after clearing my throat.

Santana rolls her eyes "I did. Even though all we did was talk about her date and how amazing everything is going." I smile as she bites her bottom lip. Okay maybe I can do this. "You didn't ans-"

"Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" I blurt out.

I probably shouldn't have interrupted her. I couldn't help it though.

Santana looks down to her feet before looking up to me with a wide smile "I would love to."

I slowly nod my head with a smile "Okay cool." I look around to my truck and back "I guess I'll see you at work then." I start to walk away-

"Wait" I turn around and see Santana step onto her porch. Seeing as I stepped off the porch she's now the same height as me "That's it?"

I lean forward and place a gentle kiss on her forehead, smiling against her smooth skin when her hands land on my waist. When I pull back I smile "For now." When Santana narrows her eyes at me I wink and walk back to my truck.

I sit in my truck and wait until Santana goes back in to her house to drive away. I think that went pretty well. When I get back to Pucks I immediately go down stairs and get ready for bed. Big day tomorrow. I pull my phone out to set my alarm and smile when I see I have a new message.

 _ **Ms. Lopez- So not fair...**_

I set my alarm and hope for peaceful slumber and dread the next day ahead.

 **I already have a few ideas for the next chapter. I will try and get it typed up and updated as soon as I can. Feel free to shoot me some ideas. A few people have given me some awesome ones. Also, if you have ideas for their date, whenever that shall be, let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am really sorry. I suck so much, it's not even funny.**

 **A few things:**

 **I personally think this chapter kind of jumps around a bit. Like there is too much going on? Please be honest and let me know what you think.**

 **I know you are gonna hate me even more, especially Bsincerley, there are once again, no sexy times. I know, I lied again! It just wasn't needed.**

 **I really hope you enjoy, let me know!**

* * *

As I sit in my truck staring at all the people walking in to shop, I seriously contemplate calling the front desk and telling them I wont be in. I really don't want to go to this meeting and I don't want to see my Dad. After what happened last time, I really don't want to see him. I lean my head back against the headrest and take a deep breath-

"Hey!" I hear someone yell as they smack their hand against the window. Jesus, I almost shit my pants. I look over and see Puck with his hands on his knees as he laughs his ass off. I shake my head and climb out of my truck.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I chuckle placing my hand over my heart.

Puck patted me on my shoulder and shook his head "Sorry, I had to do it. We're about to have a shit day and I wanted to start it off with a laugh."

"I feel like my heart is gonna fly out of my chest" I shove him away from me as I make my way to the front door. "I am dreading this meeting." I walk up to the time clock and punch my number in.

"You and everyone else that is forced to go" Puck mumbles as he stares off somewhere. I look behind me and see Ms. Fabray talking to Rachel. I shake my head with a smile. Of course he's staring at her. Puck and I make our way towards Ms. Fabray as Rachel walks in the opposite direction.

"Ms. Fabray" I smile with a head nod.

"Ms. Pierce" She gives me a beaming smile before glancing at Puck "Mr. Puckerman."

Puck scratches the back of his head and scuffs his shoe on the floor "Ms. Fabray."

Well that's awkward. I have never seen Puck look shy.

Ms. Fabray clears her throat "Everyone else is already up in the conference room" She looks to me "Mr. Pierce is up there as well."

I roll my eyes and shake my head "I guess we'll go on up then" I look over at Puck with raised eyebrows "Ready?"

Puck scoffs "Fuck no."

Ms. Fabray chuckles "You all go on up and I'll be up there in just a second."

Puck and I nod our heads and make our way to the back of the store.

"Well that was fucking weird" I say with a laugh.

"Shut up" Puck lightly pushes me into one of the frozen food doors.

"It was super cute" I throw him a wink and skip away from his next physical attack.

Puck and I make it to the conference room and mentally prepare ourselves for my Dad before opening the door. As I walk in I see my Dad on his phone as my friends sit around the table talking.

"What it do" I say as I walk up and take a seat next to Rachel as Puck takes the seat next to me.

I see my Dad look up from his phone with a frown "Brittany" He says with no emotion.

"Mr. Pierce" I say in the same tone before looking to Mercedes who laughs at something this kid I've never seen before says "What's up Cedes."

"Hey girl" She looks up at me before looking to everyone else "Have you all met Kurt?" She asks pointing to the boy next to her. We all say hello and nice to meet you. All that good jazz and then drop it. It seems like a nice guy.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I slide my hand in my pocket and pull it out.

 _ **Ms. Lopez- Good luck in the meeting ;)**_

I look up when I hear the door open and see Ms. Fabray walking in with a white box in her hand. She smiles at my Dad as she places the box on the table next to him. As I go to reply to Santana I see Sam coming in the door with plates and plastic wear. Sweet, looks like we get a snack.

 _ **B- Looks like we get a snack, so it wont be that bad**_

I place my phone on my lap as I run my hand down my face. I feel my phone vibrate-

 _ **Ms. Lopez- Of course, a snack makes everything better**_

I hear my Dad clear his throat so I slide my phone back into my pocket and look up to him "Ms. Fabray was nice enough to make us a-?" My dad looks to Ms. Fabray.

"Boston Creme Pie" She smiles over at him before opening the white box she came in with.

My Dad smiles "Yes, a pie. So if you like, please grab a slice and we'll start this short meeting." I smile at the word short.

We all stand to grab a piece as my Dad goes back to his phone. He's always on his phone. I know he's the CEO of the company, but he could try and maybe make small talk with us or even Ms. Fabray as she stands there awkwardly next to him.

When I sit down, I take my first bite "Damn" I quietly moan out. That is some damn good pie.

I see my Dad slip his phone in his pocket and straighten the sleeves of his business jacket-

"Do you like Ms. Fabrays creampie Noah?" Rachel asks Puck innocently.

I throw my head back in laughter at Rachel's mistake "Fuck yeah, he does" I say nudging him with my elbow.

Puck chokes on the bite in his mouth as everyone around us laughs. Even the new guy thought it was funny. Once Puck calms down he shoots me a hard glare.

"It's Boston...Boston creme pie Rachel" Ms. Fabray corrects. I look up at her and see she's sporting the same glare Puck threw me. Well, fuck.

Rachel's faces goes red "Oh, I am so sorry." I can't help but laugh at her flustered state.

"Brittany" My Dad says looking at me with hard eyes "Act your age."

I scoff and roll my eyes. I push my plate away and cross my arms.

My Dad once again clears his throat "Anyway, lets talk about the reason for this meeting."

"Yes, Lets" I say with another eye roll.

My Dad whips his head in my direction "One more chance" he points his finger at me when I feel Puck hit my thigh with his fist. I look over at him and see him shake his head as he tells me to stop.

"Richard Gain" My Dad says stepping closer to the table "He's one of the best store managers we have in this company. He's one of the first people I ever hired. One of the hardest workers I know."

I look around and see all my friends with bored faces.

Glad I'm not the only one.

"He was recently diagnosed with cancer" Rachel gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. I hear Puck snicker as my Dad continues "I was hoping you all could come up with some type of fundraiser. Raise money to help with his treatment."

We all take a glance at each other with 'What the fuck' faces.

My Dad clears his throat and looks to us with raised eyebrows "Well?"

Rachel makes a weird noise "Well, what kind of fundraiser?"

My Dad shakes his head and holds his hands out "Any kind that will raise money."

Asshole.

"Um" Rachel looks to me with wide eyes. All I can do is shrug.

"I think that's a great idea" Ms. Fabray speaks up "How about we discuss it for a few days and come up with some ideas. When we have one set, myself or Ms. Lopez will contact you?"

My Dad looks to Ms. Fabray with a smile "Excellent." My Dad looks to me with hard eyes before looking to everyone else "I appreciate you all coming to this meeting. Have a great day." I watch him walk out the door and hang my head when I hear the door click shut. I hate my Dad.

"Well that was pointless" Sam mumbles as he stands to throw his plate away.

"Agreed" Puck stands to throw his plate away as well.

"I guess we can get together later to come up with an idea?"

I stand up and stretch "Sounds good to me."

"Yeah, we can all go to my house when I get off" Puck looks to the new guy "Kurt, right?"

I see Kurt smile and nod his head "Right."

Puck nods his head "Cool. I'm sure one of them can bring you or give you my address."

* * *

Seeing as I am the utilities clerk I am the last one in the conference room. After I throw away the trash and clean the tables I head back downstairs. Before I can make it to the double doors to the main floor, someone grabs me by the ear and pushes me into the women's bathroom.

"Fuck" I yelp as I hold my now red and possibly bruised ear. I whip my head around and see a very pissed off looking Ms. Fabray. Fuck. I clear my throat "What?"

"What?" She repeats taking a step closer to me "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Language Ms. Fabray" I grunt when she pushes me against the wall. Guess It's no time for jokes "Fuck. Sorry."

"You are very lucky only Puck and I caught on to your 'Fuck yeah, he does'" she mocks.

"Then what's the problem?" I snap. I don't like being yelled at by people and she's pushing my buttons.

"Seriously?" She narrows her eyes at me "What if someone would have done that to you and Santana?" she whispers/yells. "And in front of the CEO no less." Ms. Fabray steps back and shakes her head. I lean against the wall and watch her run her fingers through her hair and take a deep breath. "This isn't a joke Brittany. I could lose my job if anyone was to find out about me and Noah. You of all people should understand the importance behind that. The same goes for you and Santana, so I don't see why you would even try and joke on it."

I shrug my shoulders "I'm sorry. I just didn't think it was a big deal. Puck's my best friend and I was just joking with him. It's what we do, I just didn't think about my surroundings when I did it."

Ms. Fabray looks to me with squinted eyes and slumps her shoulders with a sigh "I know." She shakes her head and leans against the sink "I just worry about it."

I stare at her for a few seconds as I think of what to say "I do too. I always worry about it. The way Kitty is always lurking around and gossiping about people. No telling what she would do if she found out about me and Santana. I understand what it's like to worry. I may not be in your exact position, but I care deeply about someone who is." I see Ms. Fabray look up to me with a small smile. I clear my throat and run my hand down my face as I take a breath "I am sorry for saying that. It won't happen again."

Ms. Fabray nods her head and stands from the sink "You better not." She steps closer to me and brings her hand up to my face, I can't help but flinch, she chuckles as she rubs her thumb on my throbbing earlobe "Sorry, about your ear." She pulls away with a smile and dashes out the door.

That was weird.

* * *

After talking with Ms. Fabray I head to my cleaning center to grab my trash bin and some gloves. I noticed the trash cans outside we're full when I came in today, I figure I should go ahead and change them before I get bitched at.

As I make my way outside I pull my phone out to text Santana-

 _ **B- The meeting went okay**_

I put my phone back in my pocket and put on my gloves. As I go to take the trash can lid off someone hits me in the back of the head-

"Fuck" I yell and turn around to see a pissed off Puck. Great. "Damn, you and your woman are very violent people." I shake my head and take the trash can lid off, placing it on the ground.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Puck growls "You could have gotten us in trouble."

I shake my head with a laugh "Chill out. It was a joke, everyone was so focused on laughing at Rachel that they didn't even hear me."

"Doesn't matter" Puck leans against the column with a grunt "What if your Dad had heard? What if it made him suspicious?"

"My Dad has his head so far up his own ass, he wouldn't have even blinked. Now if it was someone from HR, then I would understand you getting this upset."

"Whatever. Just keep your mouth shut dude" He says before walking back inside.

It was a joke. If he would have done that to me, I would have laughed. Santana would have killed him, but not me.

As I go to throw the trash into my bin I feel my phone buzz. Seeing as I have trash hands, I have to wait to check it until I wash my hands. I finish up all the trash cans outside before going to the back room and throwing the trash into the huge dumpster. I go to push my bin back to my cleaning center when Rachel walks up to me.

"Brittany" She smiles her sickly sweet smile.

"Yes?" I grab my bin and start walking. I smile when I see Rachel frown and skip to keep up with me.

"I think I have an idea on how to raise money."

Damn, I already forgot about that.

"What's that?" I look to her after I push my trash bin into the corner and head towards the bathroom. I swing the door open, throwing my gloves in the trash before washing my hands.

"I'd rather wait until we all get together tonight to discuss it." I furrow my eyebrows at her. Why the hell did she come and talk to me then?

"Okay." I shrug my shoulders and pull my phone out as I lean against the bathroom sink.

 _ **Ms. Lopez- I heard someone got in trouble...**_

Fucking great. Of course Ms. Fabray would tell Santana.

 _ **B- What did she tell you?**_

"Brittany" I hear Rachel say "Are you even listening to me?" I look up at her and see her looking to me with narrowed eyes.

I shake my head "Sorry. What?" I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I resist the urge to pull it out so I can hear what Rachel says this time.

Rachel sighs as she crosses her arms "Nothing. I'll see you at Pucks tonight." She gives me a small smile and leaves the bathroom. I stand from the sink and head back out to the cleaning center. I pull my phone out-

 _ **Ms. Lopez- Just that you made an inappropriate joke. How about you come over tonight and tell me about it? ;)**_

I would love nothing more than to go over there and tell her all about my inappropriate joke. I could even demonstrate it for her. Oh what a sight that would be.

I shake my head of nasty thoughts as I respond to her.

 _ **B- I would love too, but I can't. This whole meeting was about raising money and we all have to get together tonight to get some ideas :(**_

 _ **Ms. Lopez- Damn. I guess you can just tell me at work tomorrow.**_

Probably not a good idea.

 _ **Ms. Lopez- And why do you all need to raise money?**_

 _ **B- Some store manager was diagnosed with cancer. So my Dad wants to help raise money for his treatment, I guess.**_

Looks like my Dad does have a heart.

I slide my phone back in my pocket. I grab some paper towels, spray bottle and head to the break room.

I open the door and see that no one is in here. This is the best time to clean the break room. I don't have to watch someone actually make the mess I have to fucking clean up. I spray down all the tables and place the spray bottle on the counter in the corner. I pull my phone out-

 _ **Ms. Lopez- That's sad. Looks like your Dad does have a heart though. That's something lol**_

Really weird we had the same thought.

 _ **B- Yeah, something.**_

* * *

Later on that night I walk into Pucks house and head straight for the basement. When I get down there I see them all huddled around Pucks coffee table drinking beer. Of course. All we do together is drink.

"Hey guys" I say as I grab myself a beer and take a seat on the couch next to Mercedes.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, lets talk ideas" Rachel says placing her can on the table and whipping out a notebook and pen. Jeez. "Would anybody like to go first?"

I see Puck scratch the back of his head before looking over at me with raised eyebrows "I think we were kind of hoping you already had one." Rachel looks to Puck after he says that and frowns "What? Do you not?"

Rachel places her notebook on the table and crosses her arms "Of course-"

"Great. Sounds like we have a plan" Mercedes says taking a sip out of her cup.

I throw my arm around her shoulders and take a peek in the cup "What you drinking?"

Mercedes sighs and leans into me "Vodka and Sprite" she looks to me "You want some?"

I shake my head and hold up my beer "I got work in the morning. Beer for me."

Rachel stands up "You all don't even know my plan. How do you know you'll agree to it?"

Sam stands to get another beer "You live for this stuff. We trust you."

"Okay. Just remember that" She says with a scary smile as she grabs her notebook and places it back in her bag.

"So, Kurt" I say to the boy next to Rachel "How do you like working at The Sunshine?"

Kurt gives us all a bright smile "I love it" not possible "The pharmacy is really great, the workers are amazing." Rachel places her hand over her heart and gives him a dramatic thank you.

"That's good to hear" I smile at him as I stand up and throw my empty cans away "I got an early morning guys. I'll see you all later."

* * *

I get off at 3 today and it's only 10 am. Ms Lopez has been in on a conference call since she got here, I haven't gotten to talk to her all day. I am currently checking the trash in the bathrooms when-

" _Brittany, please come to the managers office_ "

Score.

I throw the trash bags onto my cleaning cart and make my way to the front. I pull my phone out of my pocket when I feel it vibrate.

 _ **P- You want to come chill tonight?**_

 _ **B- Possibly. I'll text you when I get off and let you know.**_

 _ **P- Coo**_

I get to the managers door and take the steps two at a time. I'm a boss like that. I get to the top and see that no one else is up here. Double score. Maybe I can get a kiss.

I walk up to her office and knock my knuckles on her door and smile when she looks up. Her and those glasses will be the death of me.

"Ms. Lopez" I smirk as I take the seat across from her desk.

"Ms. Pierce" Ms. Lopez sits back in her seat and crosses her leg over the other.

Those legs.

"What can I do for you?"

She gives me a smile "What did you say in the meeting that pissed Ms. Fabray off?"

I shake my head with a small smile "It inst even a big deal" She raises her eyebrows at me "It's not."

"Tell me" She playfully demands.

Yes ma'am.

"Ms. Fabray made a Boston Creme pie, which by the way, is the shit" Ms. Lopez smiles with a nod. "Anyway, Rachel asked Puck if he liked it" I shrug "And I said 'Fuck yeah, he does."

Ms. Lopez chuckles "That's it?"

Not quite. "Rachel might have said...creampie" Ms. Lopez's eyes go wide "Instead of Boston creme pie."

Ms. Lopez places her head in her hand. I see her shoulders shake before she throws her head back with a hearty laugh. After a few seconds, she bites her bottom lip to stop from laughing and I am...mesmerized. She is so beautiful, it is downright ridiculous.

"Man, I wish I would have been there to hear Rachel say that." She looks to me with a small smile and dark eyes "Creampie" She shakes her head "I can only imagine how fast your mind took you to the gutter."

I shrug "What can I say, I love a good creampie myself." Ms. Lopez bites her bottom lip again as she glances down at mine, I lean forward in my seat "Don't you?" I feel my dick twitch when her eyes turn noticeably darker and she gives me a small nod. I clear my throat "Good to know."

Ms. Lopez clears her throat and straightens her back "Yes" she gives me a stern nod "That was all I needed you for. Unless there is anything you need?"

I'd like a nice creampie.

I smile with a small smile "Well, I noticed we we're the only ones up here" Ms. Lopez nods her head "I was hoping...I could maybe...get...a kiss?" I say sitting on the edge of my chair.

Ms. Lopez squints her eyes towards me with a small smirk. I feel a little giddy inside when she slowly stands from her chair and comes to stand in front of me. She places her hands on the back of my neck as she bends down to connect our lips is a slow, but oh so sweet kiss. I move my hands to the back of her thighs when I feel her tongue trace my bottom lip. The instant our tongues touch, Ms. Lopez moans into my mouth. I move my hands to her ass and give it a good squeeze as she bites down on my bottom lip.

I feel her hands tighten on my neck as her thumbs move to behind my ears. She slides her tongue against mine once more before pulling my head back and disconnecting out lips.

"Okay" She breathes against my lips, placing one more peck against them and standing straight "You need to get back to work."

I slowly nod my head and stand up from my chair. Ms. Lopez goes to take a step back, I move my hands to her hips to stop her from doing so.

"Do you work on Saturday?" I ask looking from her eyes to her now swollen lips.

Ms. Lopez shakes her head "No" she breathes. My knees feel like buckling when I feel her breath hit my lips. What is this woman doing to me?

I glance down at my shoes "Would you maybe-" I look up to her "-like to go on that date we talked about?"

I don't know why I feel so nervous right now.

Ms. Lopez bites her lip and slowly nods her head "I would love that."

I nod my head "Cool" I tighten my hold on her hips "I was thinking maybe, 5:30? That work for you?"

I have no idea what we are going to do on our date. Not one clue.

I feel Ms. Lopez move her hands to my cheeks, breaking me from my thoughts "Yes, 5:30 works for me." She gives me a small smile before placing a chaste kiss against my lips.

I remove my hands from her waist and take a step back "Awesome" I nod my head with a goofy smile.

"Awesome" She says back.

As I walk down the stairs from her office I pull my phone out-

 _ **B- I can hang tonight. I need your help on something.**_

 _ **P- Gotchu**_

* * *

I pull up to Santana's house at 5:25. I am nervous as fuck. This is our first date, and I have no idea if what I have planned will be any good. I wipe my hands on my jean covered thighs and step out of my truck. I slowly walk up to her front door, wringing my hands together, trying to calm my nerves. I raise my hand to her door to knock when it flings open and shows a beaming Santana.

"Hey" She says as she steps out and closes the door behind her.

"Hi" I smile. I look down and see she's wearing blue jean shorts, a black tank top with a red flannel shirt and all black Nike shoes. She looks amazing. Santana turns around to lock her door before turning around and wrapping her arms around my neck. I bring my arms around her waist and pull her flush against me. She smells so good.

"You smell good" I mumble against her shoulder, pulling back when she chuckles "You look good too."

Santana smiles and looks up to me "You look pretty good yourself." I look down at my dark blue jeans and my black polo and shrug. Nothing fancy.

"Thanks" I blush. I look back at my truck "You ready to go?"

Santana nods her head and links her arm through mine, leading us to my truck. When we get to my truck I grab the handle to her door and help her up. She is kind of short. Once I have her door shut I slide into my seat and start it up.

"I wore casual clothes as you requested" I look over at her "What are we doing?"

I shrug my shoulders "Just eating dinner."

"I assumed" she chuckles "Where?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see." I smile over at her as I pull from the front of her house and out of her neighborhood.

"No fair. What if I don't like the food?" I hear the playfulness in her voice. I'm not worried about her not liking the food.

I shrug my shoulders once again "Then you'll be watching me eat."

Santana pouts her lips out and playfully shoves my shoulder "Ass."

"You do have a nice one" I reach over and interlock our fingers, laying them on her thigh as she brings her right one to cover them.

"That I do." She throws me a wink and looks out her window.

That she does.

After driving for about 30 minutes we finally pull up. I look around and don't see but one car. Score. I pull into a close spot and turn the truck off.

"This...isn't a restaurant" Santana says with a confused face.

"Indeed it's not" I say looking to the back seat "But...we do have food."

Santana looks to my back seat and sees the sort of picnic basket and bites her lip "You made me dinner?"

I slowly nod my head "Hope that's okay?"

"Perfect" She whispers before hopping out of the truck.

I climb out of my truck and pick up one of the bags, handing it to Santana, who takes it with a smile. I grab the bigger one, the one that is actually holding the dinner and shut the door.

"So, one thing" Santana looks to me "The place I want to go is up on a hill" Santana squints her eyes with a nod "But there are stairs."

"Awesome" She smiles "Which way?"

I grab her right hand with my left and lead her to the destination. Once we climbed all 103 stairs we reach the area.

"Oh my God" Santana whispers "This view...is amazing."

I look over at her "Yeah, it is." I tug on her hand and lead her to the picnic table they have. I place the bag I'm carrying on the table as Santana places hers down as well. I pull out the bottle of wine-

"That's my favorite wine" I hear Santana say from next to me.

"Yeah, I've seen you drink it plenty of times to know" I send her a wink as I place the two cups down and pour us each a glass. Santana sits on one side of the table as I pull out our dinner for the night.

"Spaghetti?" I look down to her and nod my head.

"It was the first meal you made for me. I figured it would be a good first date meal" I shrug "My stepmom let me borrow this bag to keep it hot."

"Perfect" I hear her whisper to herself. I can't help but bite my bottom lip, stopping the smile that wants to show.

After we each have a plate and a glass of wine, we dig in. It is delicious.

"Good to know you can cook" Santana mumbles around her piece of garlic bread.

I shake my head "Besides making Ramen noodles, spaghetti is all I can do."

Santana giggles and takes a sip of her wine "I guess I can cook for you then."

I look up to her with a small smile "I'd like that."

Santana takes another bite and moans "This is really good, babe."

I look down to my plate when I feel my cheeks heat up "Thanks." That's the first time she's called me that. I look up at her and see her stuff her mouth with another bite, I guess she didn't realize what she said.

Once we're finished eating and full, I pull my phone out and look at the time. I see it's 6:45. Just about 10 minutes until sunset.

"I'm gonna run to my truck really quick" Santana looks to me "Do you mind cleaning this up and just putting it back In the case?"

Santana nods her head "Not at all" She stands up to grab the containers "Don't get lost" She jokes as I lean in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Never" I say before jogging away and down the stairs.

When I reach my truck I lean my back against it and take a deep breath. This is going pretty fucking well. I'm happy. I hope she feels the same way.

I open my back door and grab the massive blanket I brought and head back up to my girl.

When I get there I see Santana sitting back down as she sips on the remains of the wine.

"Okay. So the sun sets in a few minutes, I was hoping you'd like to go down there and sit?" I say pointing to the ledge just a few feet from the table.

Santana shoots me a beaming smile and jumps up "I would love that."

I grab Santana's hand and lead her to my favorite spot. I lay the blanket down and sit down. Santana looks to the view then to me before sitting down between my legs and leaning back into my chest.

I wrap my arms around her waist as she lays hers on top of mine and interlocks our fingers. I lay my chin on her shoulder as she lays hers back on mine. This is really nice. I don't think I have ever felt like this before.

"This is so beautiful, Brittany" She whispers placing a small kiss on my cheek "Thank you, for bringing me here."

"You're welcome." I tighten my hold around her waist and bury my face against her neck. I could stay like this for...forever. I know we aren't officially together yet, but hopefully we will be soon.

"How did you come up with this idea for the date?" I lift my head up when she asks.

"My Mom...she use to bring me here once a week. This is where we would go to escape." I clear my throat "This is one of my favorite places. When we came up here we would look at all those super nice houses down there" I say pointing to the houses by the water. "We would make up stories on who the people were who lived in them." I feel Santana smile against my cheek "It was pretty fun."

"That sounds nice" She leans in to kiss me on the cheek once again "Really nice."

"I grew up in a house like that. A house that was too big, had a pool, and a huge backyard." I look down to the water and see all the boats out there. This really is an awesome place. "When I came up here, I would tell my Mom, I'm gonna own a house like that one day. One of those houses down there. I'm gonna get me a wife, take care of her, have children, take care of them. Be happy."

I feel Santana tighten her hold on my hands and lean more into me.

"I told her I was going to love my children the way she loved me. No matter what. I wasn't going to be like my Dad. I wasn't going to be an asshole and treat them like they didn't deserve to be loved."

The sun has set by now. So all we can see is the reflection on the water and the small little street lights from the houses.

I clear my throat "Anyway, that's why I brought you here. This is my happy place, and I wanted to share it with you." I lean in to kiss her blushing cheeks "Tell me about you."

Santana turns and looks me dead in the eye "You will, you know. You'll do all that." I look out to the water and slowly nod my head. I hope so. Santana leans back into me and takes a breath "There isn't too much to say about me" She chuckles.

"What made you become a Store manager?"

"Well, I didn't like being a Co manager. I don't see how Quinn still does it. I hated being bossed around and doing all the work, with none of the credit." I nod my head. Totally understand that. "I got into it with my Store manager really bad one day. I got called to corporate, where I met your Dad."

I grunt a sound of disgust.

Santana giggles "Yes, well, he liked me. He said he likes the fire I had and the attitude. He said I would do really well as a Store manager. I was told he didn't like the Store manager from my store anyway, so he was looking into a replacement. He had looked my file up and had even sent in a mole to see what was going on at our store."

"Of course" I laugh.

"The mole apparently reported to him, about me, and what I had been doing at the store. Your Dad was impressed. So when I got sent to corporate it wasn't to get fired, it was to get promoted."

"That must have felt awesome."

"Fuck yeah, it did" She laughs out "Your Dad sent me to Chicago, where one of his best Store managers worked to get trained. So I trained in Chicago and got the job here, at your store."

"Thank God for that" I say moving my hands up and down her bare thighs "You're cold." I feel Santana shrug her shoulders "We should go."

Santana stands up first, reaching her hand out to help me up. Who knew she was that strong.

After a quiet ride back to her house, with our hands tangled together, I walk her to her door.

I see Santana glance down to her door knob then back to my eyes "Do you want to come in?"

I scratch the back of my neck "I don't think I should."

Santana bites her bottom lip and rocks on her heels "Yeah, this was the first date" I nod my head "Should probably take it slow."

"Slow is good" I glance down to her lips then back to her eyes "A good night kiss...is slow, right?"

Santana smiles as she wraps her arms around my neck and leans up to connect our lips. I place my hands on her hips and trace my tongue on her bottom lip. Santana scratches her nails on my neck as our tongues do the tango. I love kissing this woman. I feel Santana bite down on my bottom lip when I slide my hands into the back pockets of her shorts and pull her flush against me.

We wrestle our tongues together for a few more seconds before pulling back and resting our foreheads against each other "Thank you, for the best date ever" She whispers against my lips.

"Thank you, for going on the best date ever with me" I whisper back, placing a chaste kiss against her lips and squeezing her hips.

Santana leans up again and shoves her tongue in my mouth as she runs her fingers through my hair. I move my hands to the back of her thighs, lifting her up until her legs wrap around my waist. I lean her against her front door, while moving my hands up the back of her jean shorts, caressing the soft skin of her ass with my finger tips "Fuck, that was hot" she mumbles, crashing her lips against mine and grinding her lower half against my stomach.

After a few seconds of fighting for dominance with our tongues, I pull back and lean my forehead on her shoulder "I need to go." Santana grips the back of my neck and crashes our lips back together. I give in for a second or two before pulling back once again "Santana" I breathe out against her lips.

Santana nods and looks to me with hooded eyes "Slow" She whispers, glancing down to my lips.

"I really want to take you in there and fuck you in front of that full length mirror in your room" I groan out when she grinds against me once again "I need to go" I place one last peck on her lips and slowly set her back on her feet.

Santana runs her hand through her hair and unlocks her door. She takes a step in and turns to look at me "I really, really like you."

I shove my hands in my pockets and look up at her "I really, really like you too."

 **Love it? Hate it?** **You will find out the raising money thing next chapter. I am on vacation the first week of November. That should be when the next chapter will be up! Much Love!**

 **The place she took Santana to is Covert Park at Mt. Bonnell. In case you want a visual**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I know I know. I am a terrible person.**

 **This chapter is kind of like a filler, kinda pointless. But please read and please review and let me know what you thought.**

 **It's smutalicious.**

As I walk into work I cant help but think of last night. I'm really proud of myself for coming up with such an awesome date and making the spaghetti all by myself. Santana seemed to really enjoy it and that's all that matters.

I walk up to the time clock and punch my number in. Once I clock in I make my way to the cleaning center to start my shitty job. I grab my cleaning cart, making sure I have everything I need to clean the bathrooms. I walk into the back Women's restroom and prop the door open with the trash can. Grabbing the hose I flip the switch for soap and start spraying the bathroom floor. After wrapping the hose back up I walk out to my cart, grabbing the cleaning spray and slipping on some gloves

"Sup Britt" I hear, looking up I'm met with a smiling Puck.

"Hey. I thought you worked later?" I walk into the bathroom and start spraying down the toilets.

"I did. I switched with someone so I didn't have to work so late. The lady wants to have dinner." I don't even have to see Pucks face to know he's smiling. Things with him and Ms. Fabray are going really well and I couldn't be happier for him. I walk out of the last stall, placing my sprayer on my cleaning cart "How was your date last night?"

I look up to Puck with a smile "It was...awesome." Puck smiles and pats me on the shoulder.

"Good" He wiggles his eyebrows "Did you get in her p-?" .

"I wouldn't finish that question Noah" I snap my head up to see Ms. Lopez with her arms crossed and her hip cocked. Fuck.

Puck scratches the back of his head "Uh- I did-don't" I look over at Puck with wide eyes as he stutters.

"Why don't you go back to work Mr. Puckerman" Ms. Lopez says in a calm voice as she walks closer to us.

I don't know how we didn't hear her come through the door. She's wearing heels for fucks sake.

Puck shakes his head at me and practically runs back to his department. I look over to Ms. Lopez with a small smile "Good morning Ms. Lopez."

Ms. Lopez stares at me with narrowed eyes, walking closer to me she drops her hands to rest on her hips "Brittany" I look down to my glove covered hands then back up to her piercing brown eyes "Do you all talk about that?"

I tilt my head to the side and furrow my eyebrows "Talk about what?"

Ms. Lopez scoffs and crosses her arms again "You know" she looks around before connecting her eyes with mine once again "What we do."

Oh.

I shake my head "No. I mean he obviously knows, but we never talk about it in...detail." I take a step closer to her "I wouldn't do that."

Ms. Lopez lets out a little laugh "Sorry. Of course, I know that." She looks up to me with a small smile "You may go back to work." Ms. Lopez shoots me a wink and walks back towards the doors that lead to the sales floor. I can't help but let my eyes wonder down to her oh so beautiful ass in that oh so tight skirt "You know" I snap my eyes up when Ms. Lopez turns around "It's really unprofessional to stare at my ass."

I bite my bottom lip as I slowly nod my head "My apologies ma'am." I grab the box of paper towels and head back into the bathroom.

* * *

Don't you hate when you feel like you've been at work for a really long time and it turns out it hasn't been that long? Me too. It is literally one of the worsts things. I honestly feel like I have completed my 8 hour shift, when in reality, it's only been 3 hours. Fuck me.

At least it's break time.

I make my way to the Meat Department to see if Puck's ready to go on break. When I get there I see Mercedes leaning against the counter as Puck makes weird faces and throws his arms around like a monkey.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I say as I walk up to the two.

Mercedes covers her mouth as she laughs "I was just telling her about the time me, you and Sam got drunk and played ding dong ditch at your Dad's house."

I shake my head with a laugh "That was a good night. He was even dumb enough to actually step on the bag of shit we lit on fire. Fuck, he was pissed. What a good night."

Puck literally buckles to his knees as he laughs. If you don't know this, well, the Meat Department doesn't have the cleanest floors. So if Puck fell to his knees, you know that shit is funny.

"You all are terrible" Mercedes laughs patting Puck on the back after choking on his own spit.

"We were young and dumb" I shrug.

"Puck said this happened last month" Mercedes said with her hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

I shrug my shoulders once again "I stand by what I said."

Once Puck calms down he stands up with a smile "Break time?"

I nod my head and throw my arm over Mercedes shoulders "Smoke?" I look to Puck who already has his pack out.

"Of course."

"I'm not smoking but I'll come out there with you all" Mercedes says wrapping her arm around my waist as we walk out the door.

"Fuck, it's a bit nipply out here" I mumble accepting the cig Puck hands me.

Mercedes cocks her eyebrow at me "Wait, what did you say?"

I light the cig and take a good puff as I look over at Mercedes "I said it's a bit nipply out here." I take another puff smiling at Mercedes confused face.

"Um, what the hell does that mean?"

I place the cig in my mouth and grab my tits and squeeze "Nipply. It's chilly out here and my nipples are getting hard."

Mercedes throws her head back with a laugh as Puck pushes me away from him "Gross. I don't want to talk about your nipples dude."

I take a puff and laugh at Pucks disgusted face "Don't act like your man nipples aren't hard right now" I say as I go to grab one. Puck smacks my hand away with a smile and covers his nipples with his arm.

Mercedes shakes her head "I swear Brit, only you say shit like that."

I take one last puff and flick the butt to the parking lot "Sam says it all the time. He got it from me, but he says it. His nipples stay hard."

Mercedes laughs and points out to the parking lot "Here he comes now."

"I bet he says it."

"Bet he doesn't" She says back to me.

"If he does, you owe me a homemade Pecan pie girl" I say with raised eyebrows.

Mercedes looks to me with narrowed eyes then back to Sam as he gets closer "Deal."

Score.

Sam has his hands stuffed in his pockets as he walks up to us, huge smile on his face "Hey guys."

"Sup" Puck says shaking his hand and lighting another cig.

I look to Mercedes and wink when Sam runs his hand from his neck down to his stomach "It's a bit nipply out here, isn't it?"

I jump up and yell "Yes." I look to Mercedes and shake my butt at her with my tongue sticking out "I can't wait for that pie. You make good ass pies."

Mercedes smacks my ass and flicks me off as she walks back into the store.

I pat Sam on the back "Thanks Sammy."

Sam tilts his head in confusion "For what?"

I smile as I start to walk backwards "Just thanks."

* * *

Finally it's time for me to go home. I feel like I have been here my entire life. I have cleaned up so many spills and changed the trash so often. Today sucked. I clock out by the break room and make my way to the front. When I pass my cleaning station Ms. Lopez comes around the corner and almost runs into me.

"Sorry" she mumbles before looking up "Oh. I didn't know it was you" She smiles taking a small step back so we weren't so close. Got to stay professional.

"No problem" I smile "So...I'm off now."

Ms. Lopez clears her throat "Okay, that's good."

I slowly nod my head "Yeah, so-"

Ms. Lopez cuts me off "Do you want to come over tonight?"

I bite my lower lip "I think I could do that." I step around her and brush my arm against hers.

Ms. Lopez grabs my hand "I would...kiss you right now" She whispers looking from my hand to my eyes "But..."

I squeeze her hand and smile "I'll see you around Ms. Lopez."

* * *

I pull up to Santana's house around 8 with a smile. I climb out of my truck and make my way to her front door. I rub my sweaty hands on my jeans and knock on her door.

Santana opens the door a few seconds later, fuck, she looks beautiful. She's got her hair down in loose curls, super short shorts on, a black tank top and no makeup. Beautiful.

"Hey" she smiles opening her door wider for me to get through. When I step in I see a box of pizza and some plates on her coffee table. I love pizza "I hope pizza is okay, it just got here."

I take a seat on her couch and smile when she sits right next to me "Pizza is great."

Santana nods her head as she bites her bottom lip "What would you like to drink?" She places her hand on my thigh as she pushes herself up from the couch.

I look up at her "Beer?" Santana smiles and walks towards the kitchen. Of course you know what I do next. I stare at her ass, and damn does it look good in those shorts.

Santana comes back with two beers and some napkins. She sits next to me on the couch again and hands me my beer. I smile at her as she reaches forward and places a piece of pizza on a plate, handing it to me with a napkin.

"So, how was your day?" Santana asks me after taking a sip of her beer.

"Eh. I went to work and then I took a nap before coming here."

Santana nods her head "I love taking naps. I hardly get to do that anymore."

I take a sip of my beer and watch her take a huge bite out of her pizza slice. This woman is so sexy. Even eating a huge slice of pizza and having grease on her chin, she is still-.

"So sexy" I blurt out as she takes another bite. I bite my bottom lip and bring my beer up to my mouth to stop me from saying anything else.

I take a huge gulp and internally cheer when I feel her greasy lips touch my cheek "Thanks" she whispers bringing the napkin to my cheek, wiping it clean.

I clear my throat and place my empty plate on the table and lean back with my arm laying on the back of the couch "So, do you want to watch something?" I ask looking over at her as she places her plate next to mine and leans into my body.

Santana picks the remote up and turns the TV on "That's cool. We can check Netflix to see if any cool movies are on there."

She scrolls through Netflix and I see something I really love "Oh."

Santana looks up at me "What? See something?"

"Shameless."

Santana looks back to the TV and clicks on Shameless "I've never seen it."

I shake my head in disbelief "Wait, you've never seen Shameless?" Santana smiles and shakes her head "That's crazy. You gotta watch it."

Santana clicks on the first episode and molds herself to my body and interlocks our fingers.

We're about 15 minutes into it and I smile. I know whats about to happen. We're about to see some ass and titties.

"Oh" Santana says when the scene plays out. I feel her grip my waist harder "I knew this show was different, but I didn't expect nudity" She laughs a bit "This show is awesome."

"It really is" I say finishing my 2nd beer. I lean forward and place the empty bottle on the table, laughing when Santana's body moves with mine. She is literally attached to my body. I have my arm wrapped around her shoulders while she has her legs swung over my lap and her arms wrapped around my waist. I don't see how she can sit like that but she said she has never felt so comfortable.

After about two episodes I feel something on my neck. I ignore it at first, thinking it's just Santana's hair. I feel it again and furrow my eyebrows when Santana's left hand slides from my waist to my thigh. And I mean like an inch away from my dick. I clear my throat and look back to the screen when I feel it again. I soon realize what it is when Santana attaches her lips to my earlobe and pulls it with her teeth.

I tighten my arm around her and let out a small moan "Santana" I whisper.

Santana places a wet kiss on my ear "I'm horny" She whispers with a slow lick to my cheek. Fuck.

Santana unwraps herself from my body and slowly straddles my lap, I moan when I feel her nails scratch up and down my neck "We-we really sh-shouldn't" I stutter out with closed eyes.

Santana leans forward and places a chaste kiss on my lips "We haven't had sex since we got into that huge fight" She places another kiss against my lips "It's time." I feel her pull back, opening my eyes and moaning when I see how dark hers have become.

Santana stands up from my lap, grabbing my hand she pulls me up from the couch with a small smile. Interlocking our hands she drags me up the stairs and into her bedroom. Ugh. It's been a while since I've been in here. As I look around I feel Santana move her hands to the bottom of my shirt and pull it over my head. I lean in to connect our lips in a passionate kiss as I slide my hands up down her back to grasp her ass.

"I am so wet" She whimpers against my lips as I grind her front against mine, searching for some type of friction. I move my hands up her back, bringing her tank top up with me. I slowly pull it over her head and drop it to the floor. I slide my hands up her toned stomach grabbing her bra covered tits with my eager hands. Santana runs her hands up my back and easily unclasped my bra, smiling into the kiss when I hiss at the cold air.

Quite nipply in here.

Santana trails kisses down my neck to my pink and very hard nipple, sucking it into her hot mouth. I tangle my fingers in her hair as she devours my tits like they were the pizza she had earlier. By now I have a raging hard on. It's borderline uncomfortable. I pull Santana's head back and crash our lips together as I slide my hands down, hooking my thumbs into her shorts and sliding them down her smooth tan legs. I slide my hands up the back of her thighs, grasping her ass cheeks with force, grunting when she grinds against my jean covered cock.

"Need" She kisses my chin, moving her hands to my jeans "Your pants" Kissing my chin again she looks into my eyes, I have never seen her eyes this dark "Off" Growling as she yanks them down my legs. I kick them off, smiling when Santana reaches back and takes off her bra. I feel my dick twitch as I move my eyes up and down her beautiful body. She is so God damn beautiful.

Santana moves to take my boxers off "Not yet" I say grabbing her wrists, leaning in to kiss the pout away. I move my hands to her hips and slowly back her up to the corner of her bed. I connect our lips in a slow kiss as I move my hands up and down her body. I swallow the moan she lets out as I pinch her nipples and pull. I pull back from the kiss and lean my forehead against hers.

"What?" She whispers as she runs her hands up and down my arms.

I stand up straight and turn Santana around until she's facing that full length mirror with me standing behind her.

I place my mouth against her ear "You are so beautiful" I whisper, placing a kiss before looking up at her in the mirror "I want you to touch yourself." Santana moans and presses herself back into me.

"Brittany" She whimpers. I place my hands on her hips and walk us closer to the mirror.

"Do it" I nip at her ear and grin when she moans once again "Grab your tits"

Santana looks to my eyes as she slowly moves her hands up her body and grabs her glorious tits and closes her eyes "Squeeze them" I whisper tightening my hold on her hips when I see her hands do as I say. Santana leans her head back against my shoulder as she continues to grope her self. I see her hands move to tug on her nipples and I about cum right there.

I lean down and place wet, hot kisses on her shoulder all the way back up to her ear "Touch your clit baby" I moan in her ear when her left hand shoots down and starts to make slow circles "You are so hot right now" I growl against her ear "Lean back into me and spread your legs a little." Santana does as I say and starts to make faster circles against her clit.

"Fuck, Britt" She pants as her knees start to jiggle as if she's riding my dick "I ne-need" She whimpers when her circles start to get messy.

"Fuck yourself" I husk, tightening my grip on her hips once again "With two fingers."

Santana bites her bottom lip as I watch her fingers slide down and disappear. Once she's knuckle deep she bucks back into me from the pleasure. Shit, my dick is so hard.

I watch her pick up the pace of her thrusts and groan when her tits start to jiggle at the force "Open your eyes" I whisper moving my hands to her thighs, spreading her just a little more.

Santana opens her eyes and automatically connects them with mine as her mouth opens with a silent scream. I move my right hand to her clit and make small, slow circles "That's right. Imagine my big dick in that tight pussy" I pant out as her fingers go faster.

"So-so clo-" She moans out as I make faster circles on her clit and smile when her hand stops and she bends at the waist as she comes all over her fingers.

"Good girl" I say as I run my hand up and down her sweaty back. Santana finally stands up and leans her back against my front with her eyes closed "You okay?" I ask wrapping my arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her rosy cheek.

Santana nods her head "Fuck" She whimpers, slowly opening her eyes with a small smile "I came so hard."

I stand back from her and place a firm smack on her ass "Yeah you did." I smile up at her one more time before walking to her bed and taking a seat on the edge.

Santana walks over to me and straddles my lap, throwing her arms around my neck she crashes our lips together. I move my hands to the small of her back as our tongues fight for dominance. Santana scratches her nails down my neck to my chest and pushes back from the kiss "We need to get your underwear off" I moan when she stands up and places her hands on my thighs "So we can get that big dick" she leans forward and barely presses her lips against mine "In my tight pussy" she purrs pushing me back to lay flat against the bed.

Santana slips her fingers in the waistband of my boxers and yanks them down my legs. It feels so good to take those off. I look up to see Santana standing there, staring at my dick with her bottom lip between her pearly whites. I sit up and grab her by the waist, turning and tossing her onto her back on the mattress. Santana giggles and grabs me by the back of the neck, pulling me down to connect our lips in a bruising kiss.

I spread Santana's legs with mine, sliding my hand down her body and grasping my dick "Ready?" I ask as I move the tip up and down her folds. Santana moves her hands to the small of my back and nods her head with a smile. I lean down to connect our lips, groaning when our tongues touch. I move my left hand to the back of her neck as I slowly enter her. Once I'm bottomed out I pull back and lean my forehead against hers "It's like a slip n' slide" I smile as I slowly start up a slow pace with my hips.

Santana digs her nails into my back as she half moans and half laughs "So goofy" she moans pulling on my bottom lip with her teeth as I start to make faster thrusts "Mhm."

"Feel good?" I ask as I move my right hand to join my left on the back of her neck. Santana bends her legs, placing her feet near the small of my back as her hands slide up to my hair.

"So good" She purrs as she closes her eyes "Mi-missed this" she bites her bottom lip when I thrust faster, groaning when her tits rub against mine. I tighten my grip on the back of her neck as I slam into her, I feel the mattress move with each thrust "Sh-shit" she squeaks when I feel her coat my dick with her juices.

"That was quick" I pant out with a chuckle, kissing her chin when she pouts. I lean up and move my hands to her tits and tug her nipples, slowly pulling out of her "On your stomach please" I say as I give her left tit a little smack.

Santana grunts as she rolls over and leans on her elbows with her legs bend and feet in the air. I run my hands from her feet to her ass and give it the good squeeze it deserves. I lay her legs down flat as I climb over them and sit behind her ass.

Santana looks back as best she can with a giggle "What are you doing?" I run my hands from her shoulders to her ass and squeeze.

"Just admiring your ass" I shrug as I lift my hand and lay a firm smack against it, smiling when Santana yelps "It's so...good" I moan, smacking it again, groaning when I feel my dick twitch. I grasp my dick, stroking it a few times before slowly entering her wet, hot heat "Jesus" I mumble once I'm bottomed out.

I place my hands on her hips as I start quick short thrusts, grunting every time my skin meets hers, loving the way her ass jiggles with each thrust "Fuck Brit" She pants laying her forehead down and grasping the sheet with both hands. The sound of my cock entering and exiting her wet pussy makes it really hard for me not to blow my load. I know I hit the spot when she bucks her hips up and moans into the sheets. I grip her hips harder as I hit it; over and over and over.

I move my hands to her stomach and bring her back until her back is against my front. I move my hands to her tits and slam into her as hard as I can. I feel her clench around me when I pull on her nipple. Santana moans throwing her head back against my shoulder as she moves her hands to my ass and digs her nails in. I move my right hand to her clit and make fast, tight circles, groaning when she clenches around my dick once again. Santana moves her face so her mouth is right up against my cheek. I feel her poke her tongue out and lick my skin as I grip her tit hard and pound into her even harder.

"Shit" she pants against my cheek, digging her nails into my ass "So cl-close baby" the feel of sweaty back against my sweaty front is driving me crazy. I move my left hand up to her neck and lightly grasp it as I bring my right hand back and give a firm smack to her pussy lips "Mh-Fuck" She squeaks out, digging her nails even harder as I smack her again, squeezing my eyes shut, praying to last long enough for her to come again. I move my hand back down to her clit, giving it a pinch and grunting when her come drips down my thighs.

So hot.

I let go of her neck and let her fall stomach first onto the mattress. I place my hands on the side of her hips as I thrust "It's coming" I pant, leaning my head on her shoulder blades "Here it-Ahhh" I grunt as I pull my dick out and come all over her ass and lower back.

I lean my hands on my thighs as I try and catch my breath. Holy fuck, I feel like I just ran a fucking marathon. I look down to Santana and smile when I see how much come is on her. I haven't came that hard in a long time. I look to the left and see a box of tissues on her night stand, I lean over grabbing a few. I wipe her back completely clean as she lays there not moving. I slide my hand up her leg and rest it on her ass-

"You okay?"

Santana moves her face to the side and grunts. I guess I can take that as a yes. I move her over, pulling back the sheet and rolling her on to her back. I pull the covers over her body and kiss her on the forehead. I walk to the end of the bed and slip my boxer briefs back on.

"You staying?" I look up to see Santana on her elbows looking at me with super hooded eyes.

"Do you want me to?"

Santana nods her head with a small smile "I do."

I scratch the back of my neck, trying to hide the smile that threatened to show "Then I'll stay."

 **Loved it? Hated it?**


	16. Chapter 16

I feel something brush against my nose, thinking it's just my hair I roll over, smashing the side of face against my pillow. Taking a deep breath I wiggle my body to get more comfortable when I feel something brush against my nose again. Fuck.

"Brittany" I hear whispered. Who the fuck is that? I slowly open my eyes and am instantly confused. When the hell did I get a red pillow case? I'm pretty sure I have black ones. I lift my head when I hear something resembling a giggle. I look over and all I see are tan legs...and holy shit I slept at Santana's last night. I scan my eyes up her body until I'm met with those beautiful brown eyes.

Santana smiles "Morning" she whispers as she reaches down to button up her black button up. I clear my throat and slowly sit up "Took you long enough to wake up," Santana turns to walk to her bathroom "I tried to get you to wake up for a shower, but it was a no go."

I run my hands through my hair and swing my legs over the side of the bed, placing my feet on the ground, I groan "I missed taking a shower with you?" Santana walks back to the bed with her hair in a messy bun and places her hands on my shoulders "I can't believe that" I move my hands to the back of her thighs and pull her to my lap.

Santana bites her bottom lip as she pushes against my shoulders, stopping me from pulling her "Sorry, I can't get any wrinkles." I slowly nod my head as I move my hands up and down her smooth thighs.

"I guess you're going into work?"

"I am" Santana bites on her bottom lip once again as she steps back and goes to her closet "You're off today, right?" I watch her walk out with a black pencil skirt and walk towards the bed. I know I should answer her but I can't seem to form ay words as I watch her slowly slide the skirt up her legs "Britt?"

I shake my head and look up at her smirking face "Uh, yes, I'm off." I place my hands on the bed, pushing myself up I make my way towards her bathroom.

"Good" I hear her whisper. I turn around and watch her tuck her shirt into the skirt and slide the zipper up with quick fingers.

"Why is that good, tired of seeing my face all the time?" I say with a smile. Santana turns around with a small smile and runs her hands down her skirt "What?"

Santana shakes her head "Nothing. It's just, your Dad is coming in today" I raise my eyebrows in surprise "So it's good you wont be there, that's all." I really need to pee, but I also really want to know why my Dad is going in today "Go to the bathroom, I'll tell you why when you're done" Santana chuckles as she walks to her dresser. Man, her ass looks good in those skirts.

After I finish in the bathroom I walk out and see Santana standing in front of her full-length mirror. She slides her hands from under her breasts to mid thigh and sighs "You look beautiful" I say as I walk closer to her and smile when she looks at me through the mirror.

"It's going to be hard to use this mirror and not think about last night," She says as she turns around and walks towards me "Very hard" she whispers before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

I can only imagine. Last night was pretty hot.

"Good" I make my way over to my clothes that are scattered at the end of her bed, placing my jeans on I turn to look at her "So, my Dad?" I straighten my boxers out before buttoning my jeans.

"Right" Santana sighs and walks over to me as I sit on her bed to slide my socks on "Do you remember that meeting he had about the fundraiser thing?" I nod my head "He's coming in to talk about it. Apparently, we are taking too long to come up with something and he wants to see what the deal was."

I shake my head "He's such an ass. Why can't he just call?"

Santana shrugs her shoulders as she runs her hand through my hair "Who knows. Quinn told me last night that Rachel had talked to her about it. Rachel didn't tell her what you all came up with. Care to fill me in before I go in there?"

I slide my hand up her thigh and lightly tap her ass before standing up and putting my shirt on "I'd love to, but I have no idea what it is. We all got together but we felt as though Rachel had it under control so we trusted her with it" Santana raises her eyebrows at this, I shrug "Rachel is a very bake sale type girl. We have nothing to worry about."

Santana slides her hand up my chest and wraps her it around my neck "If you say so, my love."

Um...what?

Santana's eyes go wide, she pulls her hand away and walks in her closet. I stand there with a very confused face. My love? Santana has never called me that before and she obviously didn't mean to.

Santana walks out of her closet with her black heels in her left hand and makes her way to her bed. I watch her sit and slowly place her heels on. It's pretty clear she's avoiding my stare.

I clear my throat "Anyway, will you let me know what happens?"

Santana looks up at me with dark eyes and nods her head "Of course."

* * *

After leaving Santana's house I ride over to Pucks to hang out for a bit. The whole way to Pucks I just kept thinking about Santana calling me her love. Look, I know its not really a big deal. A lot of people call others love. It's very common. But when it comes from someone you're intimate with and care about, its different. With the way Santana's eyes almost popped out of the sockets, I could tell she thinks the same way. I wont lie, it felt nice to hear that and I wouldn't mind hearing it again.

I walk into Pucks house and head straight for the basement. When I get down there I see Sam and Mercedes chilling on the couch and Puck bent over digging through the fridge they have down there.

"What's up" I say as I plop down on the recliner by the couch.

"What happened to you last night?" I look over at Sam and raise my eyebrows "You were suppose to sleep at my house, remember?"

Fuck.

I look up to Puck when he walks over and hands me a beer "She came to chill with me last night and ended up falling asleep on the couch."

Sam furrows his eyebrows as he takes a sip of his beer. I look over at Mercedes and see her give Puck a confused face and then look to me with narrowed eyes "What?" I ask, placing my feet on the coffee table and stretching my self out.

Mercedes shakes her head "Nothing" She keeps staring at me with her eyes squinted like she's trying to read my mind. It's kind of freaking me out.

"Anyway" Thank you Puck "I heard your Dad was going into work to talk about the bullshit fundraising thing."

Flipping the top from my beer between my fingers I take a sip and let out a burp "Yeah, I heard that too."

"I don't understand why we have to do this" Sam crosses his arms and leans his head back against the couch "Don't Store managers make like a ton of money, why do we have to do something for him when he can pay for his own treatment."

Mercedes smacks Sam on the forehead and laughs "It's what good people do, Sam. Just because someone doesn't need money doesn't mean we shouldn't try and help them out."

Puck runs his hand down his face and takes a sip of his beer "I don't know. I hear Store managers make like 100k a year" I nod my head "I'm all for helping people out who's in need, but this guy can take care of his own treatment."

"It's not like a bake sale is going to bring much cash in anyway" I huff and finish off my beer. I really don't mind doing the fundraiser. I just don't want my Dad to be involved.

"Is that what we're doing?" Sam looks over to me "A fucking bake sale?"

I laugh a little and shake my head "I'm not sure. Santana is suppose to text me and let me know."

Did I just?

"Wait" I hear Sam clear his throat "Santana? Since when have you called Ms. Lopez by her first name?" I look over to Puck with wide eyes "And why in the world would she text you to let you know?"

Fuck me running.

I see Mercedes jump off the couch "I need to talk to you Brittany" Before I can even reply Mercedes grabs my arm and pulls me up the stairs.

Once we get outside Mercedes turns towards me with her hands on her hips and narrowed eyes.

I scratch the back of my neck and look to the sky. I was doing so well.

"How long?" I look down at Mercedes with my lip between my teeth.

"How long what?"

Mercedes sighs and shakes her head "Brittany, don't play dumb with me. How long have you been messing with Ms. Lopez?"

"I'm-" I clear my throat "I-I don't" I run my hand down my face and groan "Fuck."

"Brittany, I'm not going to tell anyone." I look up her and shake my head.

"No" I move to take a seat on the step and take a deep breath as Mercedes sits next to me "I know you would never do that. You're one of my best friends and I trust you."

I see Mercedes nod her head out of the corner of my eye "Then why didn't you tell me?"

I shrug my shoulders "She said I couldn't tell people. You said so yourself that we could get fired if we got caught. Her job is too important. I know I can trust you with this, I just didn't want to betray her."

"I understand that" Mercedes clears her throat "So how long and how did it start?"

I kick my feet out and lean back on my hands as I look over at Mercedes "You know how Puck and I started cutting her grass?" Mercedes nods her head "Well the second time she needed it, Puck couldn't come. So I ended up going to her house and cutting her grass alone." I cross my ankles and let out a groan "It was terrible. Her yard is huge and she has a pool so-"

"Brittany" Mercedes says with a laugh.

I shake my head "Sorry. Anyway, I got done cutting her grass and she offered me lemonade" Mercedes once again nods her head "We started talking and when we were saying bye and what not...she kissed me."

I see Mercedes' eyes go wide "Wait a second, you mean, she started this whole thing?" Mercedes chuckles and shakes her head "I would never have thought that."

I cock my head to the side "Why?"

"Because she is the Store manager, a grown woman. No offense, but I just can't picture her coming on to you."

I nod my head with a small laugh "Well she did. I think it was the SpongeBob boxers that really got her going."

Mercedes throws her head back with a laugh and pushes my shoulder "You are goofy. Finish the story"

I sit back up and lean my elbows on my knees "She obviously said we can't do this and it's not right. Then the night we went bowling I kind of came on to her in the bathroom and some things happened. So since we went bowling we have been getting together."

"Damn, that's a while. Are you all like, together?"

I slowly shake my head "No. I'm honestly not sure what we are. It all started with just sex and nothing more. Now we hang out and sometimes we don't have sex. It's just-" I groan and lay my head in my hand.

"It's just what?"

I shrug my shoulders "I don't know what it is. She feeds me, scratches my back when we cuddle on the couch, places small kisses to my face when we're just watching TV. At first she wouldn't let me stay over, now I hardly ever sleep anywhere but in her bed. It's confusing as fuck. I think I'm falling in love with her and I don't know what to do."

I hear Mercedes sigh and feel her place her hand on my shoulder "I guess the only thing you can do is talk to her about it. Ask her what you're doing. If you're dating or if you are just doing whatever."

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and see a message from Santana.

 _ **Ms. Lopez- So I need you to come to my house later**_

That doesn't sound too good.

 _ **B- Everything alright?**_

I look up to Mercedes after sending the message "Santana just text me. She needs me to go over to her house later."

"This could be your chance to talk to her about everything."

I slide my phone back into my pocket and stand up "Yeah, maybe." I help Mercedes up and walk back inside. I step down on the first step to the basement before turning around "Thank you, Mercedes."

Mercedes smiles and waves me off "It's what friends are for."

True that.

We head back downstairs and I take my seat in the recliner. I pull my phone out to read Santana's message.

 _ **Ms. Lopez- Kind of. We need to talk about the fundraising idea. It's not a fucking bake sale.**_

This can't be good.

"You all were gone a while" I hear Puck say as he stares at the TV, once again killing Sam in the video game.

I look up to Puck and see Sam glancing at me every few seconds "Yeah, girl talk. You know how it is" I say as I continue to watch Sam.

"You going to answer my question from earlier Brittany?" I see Sam pause the game and look over at me.

I scratch the back of my neck and glance at Mercedes "What question was that?"

Sam scoffs and crosses his arms like a baby "Since when did you start calling Ms. Lopez Santana? And why would she text you about this fundraising idea?"

I was really hoping he would let this go while I was outside.

"My Dad put me in charge of the fundraising thing. Since I don't see Ms. Lopez at work everyday and I won't see her tomorrow, she thought it be better to talk details through text." I internally groan cause I don't even know if I made any sense.

I see Sam's eyebrows furrow "I thought Rachel was in charge?"

I shake my head "No. We are just making her think that so she does all the work."

"Hell yeah. Rachel loves this type of shit. Brittany's Dad forcing her to be in charge of this is bullshit."

Sam runs his hand through his hair "I guess that makes sense." As I go to reply I feel my phone vibrate. Fuck, I forgot to text Santana back. I pull my phone out-

 _ **"Ms. Lopez- So, are you going to come over? I get off at 5.**_

 _ **B- Yeah I can come over.**_

I slide my phone back into my pocket and look up to see Sam is back to playing the game. Thank God.

"I'm gonna get out of here guys" I stand up and throw my empty beer bottle from earlier away "I'm off again tomorrow so I'll see ya when I see ya."

* * *

After leaving Pucks I ran home to take a nap before going over to Santana's. My Dad worked late tonight since he hand to stop at our store. I was able to take a quick shower and grab a snack before he got home.

I pull my truck in front of Santana's and make my way up. She told me just to walk in and to meet her in the kitchen. I walk in and I instantly smell something delicious. Looks like I'm eating good tonight. I slowly walk into the kitchen and see Santana bent over the counter scrolling through her phone. She has her back to me so I'm able to check her ass out in those short shorts and slowly sneak up behind her.

I reach my hands out and grasp her hips "Hey" I whisper. Santana yelps, jumping from my grasp and places her hand over her heart.

"You scared the shit out of me" I laugh, leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek, frowning when Santana backs away with her hand out "Nope. None for you after that."

"That's mean." Santana shrugs her shoulders with a smirk and walks over to the stove "Whatcha making?"

"Nothing for you" Even though I cant see it, I can hear the smile in her face.

"Fine. I don't like your cooking anyway" I say as I take a seat on one of the stools.

Santana turns around with her mouth open and her hands on her hips, I can't help but laugh "First you walk in here giving me a mini heart attack and now you're insulting my cooking?"

I stand up from the stool and walk over to her, placing my hands on her hips I pull her against me "I love everything you make. Even that nasty oyster casserole you made me eat" Santana scrunches her nose up at that "Exactly."

Santana bites her bottom lip and wraps her arms around my neck, I lean my forehead against hers "That was pretty nasty" She giggles, and God is it beautiful "I wont be making that again."

"Good to know" I whisper before connecting my lips with the ones I've been thinking about since this morning. I slowly run my hands up and down her back as she places little kisses against my lips, making a smacking noise every time. I love these kisses. Pulling back enough to look over her shoulder "What are you making though?"

Santana steps back from me and grabs the wooden spoon, stirring whatever is in this huge pot before looking at me "Just some chili" She shrugs her shoulders "Nothing fancy" She turns back around and sprinkles something in the pot.

"Well, I for one" I reach out and smack her butt "Love chili."

* * *

After we finished eating we ended up on the couch so we can talk about the fundraiser situation.

Santana leans her side against the back of the couch, facing me with her legs crossed and a glass of wine in her hand "So, I don't know how I feel about this fundraising thing."

I nod my head "Okay. Well, what did Rachel come up with?"

Santana rolled her eyes and took a sip of her wine "At first she had the whole bake sale idea or to make burgers and hot dogs" I nod my head cause I figured that's what it would be "Your Dad completely shut those down."

I squint my eyes "Why? Those are basic fundraising things."

"Exactly" Santana takes another sip of her wine and places the glass on the table "Anyway, after that Rachel said she had another idea but she didn't think your Dad would go for it because its kind of silly."

"Can you just tell me what we're doing?" I laugh. Santana flicks me hard on the forehead and tells me to shut up.

"She suggested that we could do a bachelor/bachelorette auction type of thing" My eyes go wide "Right? I didn't even know what to say. I wanted to laugh cause there is no way your Dad would agree to that." I nod my head as I grab Santana's ankles and straighten her legs out while I scoot forward "What are you doing?" I pull her closer to me so I can maneuver her onto my lap.

"Cuddling" I say as I push my hands against the couch cushion so I can grab Santana's butt and lift her onto my lap. Santana yelps and braces herself on my shoulders "Sorry" I whisper, wrapping her legs around my back, smiling when she is completely attached to me.

Santana places a chaste kiss on my lips "You're cute" I smile and run my hands up and down her back "Anyway, I thought your Dad would hate the idea. But he fucking loved it." Santana shakes her head, scratching her nails on my neck "So now, we have to do a fucking bachelor/bachelorette fundraiser."

"Okay, so what does that mean?"

"It means that you and all your friends are going to go on a stage and get sold to whoever has the most money."

"That's-"

"Fucking crazy" Santana snaps "I almost wanted to smack Rachel for even suggesting it."

"Why?"

Santana tilts her head and looks to me with narrowed eyes "Why? I don't know, maybe because I don't want to see you up on a stage doing God knows what and getting bid on by everyone. I wont be able to do anything about it and I don't like that."

That's why she's mad. She's jealous.

"You should have seen Quinn's face" Santana scoffs "She is just as pissed as I am."

"It's not that bad" Santana glares at me, I'm a little scared. I clear my throat and pull her closer to me "All we have to do is what? Hang out with the person for a few hours?"

"Yeah, but its going to suck for me and Quinn. Do you know what it's gonna be like standing in the audience watching people bid on the person who belongs to you?" I can't help but smile at that "Then we have to watch you leave with them. It's not really a big deal I guess, it just sucks and it makes me mad." Santana leans her forehead against mine and closes her eyes.

"So, I belong to you?" I whisper.

Santana pulls back and smiles a little "You do" she whispers back "This morning, when I said 'My Love,' I freaked out a little bit."

"I noticed" I chuckle, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Then I had all day to think about it and every time I did, it made me smile. When Rachel brought up your name as one of the bachelorettes I felt something. I don't know what it was. I just know-" she looks up at me "I belong to you and you belong to me. Simple" Santana shrugs as she rubs her thumbs under my jaw.

"I'm down with that" I smile.

"You better be" Santana places a kiss on my chin and pulls back "Now I have to deal with this fundraising bullshit and I don't want to. It'll be stressful."

I probably shouldn't but-

"Speaking of stressful, would now be a good or bad time to tell you that Mercedes knows about us?"

 _ **Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you thought of this chapter and the fundraising idea. Much love!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**To be honest, this chapter is kind of just a filler chapter before the big auction night. Hopefully it isn't too pointless and you all still enjoy it.**

* * *

"I can't believe I have to wear this shirt" I hear Puck say for the 5th time tonight.

Rachel went out and bought myself and all the guys bright neon color shirts to wear for the auction. She made us all get together and try them on and after she was satisfied with the colors she chose she proceeded to walk around with scissors and cut the sleeves off. Not only did she cut the sleeves, she cut big enough holes for everything to be showing. I don't really have a problem with it, I just kinda feel a little like a prostitute; being sold for my body and what not.

"I can't believe I have to wear this shirt" I hear Puck say once again.

I lean my head out of his downstairs bathroom "Puck, it's not that bad. It's totally your color."

Puck whips his head my way with a hard glare "Fuck you, Pierce. You get to wear a Blue shirt" Puck runs his hand over his head "I have to wear a bright fucking Pink shirt" He yells throwing said shirt behind him and crossing his arms like a baby.

I shake my head with a laugh "Like I said, it's totally your color." Rachel was so excited to get Puck to wear it. She said with his tan skin and dark eyes and hair, he would look perfect. I laughed the whole time he stood there in it as Rachel cut the sleeves.

I turn back into the bathroom and look into the mirror. I wont lie, I do look pretty good in this color Blue. I am really glad I got the color Blue, it's my favorite color and I could have gotten stuck with Green like Finn or Yellow like Sam. I'm not the biggest fan of those colors. Kurt of course, being Kurt, got to choose between Red and Purple. I wasn't surprised he chose Purple, it's a good color on him.

"You want a beer Britt?" I hear Sam call out as I go to flex my muscles. What can I say? I have an awesome body.

I flick the light off and make my way to my chair "Yeah, I'll take one."

Sam tosses me a beer as he takes his seat on the couch "So...you know Lexi is going to be at the auction, right?"

What?

I look over at Sam "What, why?"

Sam shrugs his shoulders as he takes a sip of his beer "Kitty told her about it so she wants to go."

Fucking Kitty.

"That's great" I huff before opening my beer and chugging half of it "Hopefully she won't bid on me."

I hear Puck laugh "I don't see why she would go if she didn't plan on bidding on you."

I guess that's true.

"I wonder how many people are going to be there. I mean, there are only 5 of us" I look to Sam as he says this, that is true.

"I heard Rachel say there was going to be at least 50 people" Puck says standing up and walking to the fridge "Rich people" he adds taking a seat and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

I thought we were going to go to some bar and have this auction night, but no, we're doing it at my Dad's house. He has a huge backyard and a friend in construction who can build a mini stage. He hired one of my cousins to work the bar he's having set up, buying the cheapest booze to sell for an ungodly price. My Dad said the money people spend on booze will add into the money we make from the auction itself. He is a businessman after all, so he knows best. He's also getting his wife to make a bunch of food to keep the people happy, which I'm excited about. She's an awesome cooker.

"Alright guys, I'm out of here" Sam says shaking me from my thoughts. I see him stand up and throw his beer cans away "I will see you all tomorrow."

We sit in silence for a few minutes after Sam leaves-

"Is Quinn at Santana's already?" I ask propping my feet up next to Pucks on the table.

"Yeah. She wanted to go over and help her make dinner."

Puck and I are going over to Santana's to have dinner with her and Quinn. They really wanted to do some type of double date thing and they figured doing it at Santana's house would be the safest option.

"What are we eating again?"

Puck scratches the back of his head "I think Pot Roast" Puck squints his eyes and looks to the ceiling before nodding his head "Yeah, Pot Roast."

"Fuck yeah. I love Pot Roast."

"Don't forget we have to stop and pick up the wine they wanted" I nod my head "We should probably go ahead and go."

I jump from my seat "Let me change real quick and we can go."

* * *

Puck and I pull up in front of Santana's house in my truck with two bottles of wine and cheesy grins on our faces. I am kind of happy to be able to do this with my best friend. We are both in pretty good spots right now with the girls we like, so it's nice to celebrate that together.

When we get to the porch the front door is already being opened and a smiling Quinn greets us "Hey guys" She says as she leans into kiss both our cheeks.

"Ms. Fabray" I say as I walk past her and into the kitchen to find my woman.

"Brittany, don't be weird" I look back at a frowning Quinn "Call me Quinn, not Ms. Fabray."

I nod my head with a smile "Will do" I say as I place the wine on the counter and walk up to Santana. I slide my hands around her waist as she stands in front of the stove "Did I ever tell you, you look so sexy in an apron?" I whisper, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Santana giggles, turning around in my embrace and placing her arms around my neck "Maybe once or twice" She shrugs, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Is this how it's going to be all night?" I look back at Puck with raised eyebrows, smiling when I feel Santana place a small kiss behind my ear "You being all lovey dovey with each other."

Santana laughs and steps back to the stove "Is that why Rachel is making you wear a Pink shirt?" Santana stops mid stir to look back at Puck "Cause you whine like a little girl?"

Puck hangs his head "Why did I come here?" I look over at Quinn and see her trying to hold in her laugh as she runs her hand up and down Pucks back.

"Babe" I look over at Santana with a small smile, I really love it when she calls me that "Do you want green beans and corn in your Pot Roast?" I watch her grab four bowls out of the cupboard and place them next to the stove, she is so cute "Britt?" She says knocking me from my trance.

I nod my head "Yeah, sounds good to me." I walk over to the counter where we placed the wine "Does everyone want wine?"

Santana makes everyone a bowl while I pour everyone some wine. It's kind of weird being here with Puck and Quinn. It feels really grown up for some reason. Santana and I technically aren't really girlfriends and yet, we're double dating with my best friend and her best friend who I'm not even sure are official themselves. I know Santana and I had some what of a talk the other night about belonging to each other, but that doesn't mean we're girlfriends, does it?

"You coming to eat?" I look over at the table and see them all staring at me as I stand next to the counter. I look to Santana and see a small smile playing on her lips.

I take my seat next to Santana and take a sip of my wine "So, you all ready for tomorrow?" Quinn asks as I place my glass back on the table.

I hear Puck groan and I can't help but laugh "You really need to get over this Pink shirt thing, it's not that big of a deal."

"I agree" Quinn takes a sip of her wine "I think you look very handsome in the color." I see Puck's face go red as Quinn leans in to kiss his cheek.

"Rachel seems really excited to be in charge of this whole thing" I see Santana look to me from the corner of my eye "I still can't believe you all have to wear those shirts and go around flirting with all those old women."

"They aren't all old" Puck mumbles before taking a bite of his dinner.

"I'm just not exactly comfortable with you all walking around practically showing your bodies to get bid on."

"Yeah well, my Dad thinks it's a great idea. He thinks it'll make them spend more money, and what he says goes." I look over to Santana with a smile "It could be worse" She raises her eyebrows "She could be making us wear booty shorts." Santana covers her mouth as she laughs and nods her head.

"I'd probably smack her if she did that" She said once she stopped laughing.

"I second that" Quinn says finishing off her wine.

After we finished eating we all went into the living room and watch a movie while finishing the rest of the wine. Let me tell you, Quinn and Santana can really throw some wine down. Santana eventually kicked them out so we could have some alone time before tomorrow. Let's just say, it was a good night.

* * *

Well, today is the day. Today we get to walk around and flirt with all these older women just to get on stage and be bid on. Not only do we have to stand up there and get eye fucked, we have to go on a date with the highest bidder. Not only do we have to go on a date, but we have to end the night with a kiss. A kiss. A kiss that Santana doesn't know about and I would love to keep it that way, but that won't be happening once Rachel takes the mic.

Puck and I showed up to my house early to help set up. We are currently standing there holding a high top bar table as Rachel screams directions at us. She has to make sure everything is set up properly or apparently it will mess the mood of the night up. Whatever the fuck that means.

"All right, move it over here" Rachel says as she waves her hand holding the clipboard "It should look good right there."

Puck throws his head back with a groan "Rachel, we just had it there and you didn't like it. You realize these are just tables, who cares where they are or how perfectly they are placed. As long as people have somewhere to put their drinks then they're happy."

"Amen" I mumble as we place the table where she told us and stood up straight "I know you want to impress my Dad, but it's not worth it."

"It's not about that" Rachel groaned "The happier people are, the more money they spend."

I scratch the back of my neck and look over to her "Sounds exactly like something my Dad would say."

Rachel rolls her eyes "Whatever. Thank you for the help" and with that she takes off towards the makeshift bar and starts ordering the 'bartender' around.

"She needs to get laid" Puck laughs as we make our way inside and take a break on the couches.

"Who needs to get laid?" I look over and see Sam jump over the back of the couch and take a seat.

"You" I lean my head back on the couch and laugh at Sam's confused face "We were talking about Rachel. She's really on edge today, it's kind of too much." I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket-

 _ **Ms. Lopez- Quinn and I will be there in about 30.**_

I look over at Puck and see him looking down at his phone. He probably got a similar message from Quinn.

 _ **B- :)**_

I go to say something to Puck when Rachel walks into the room with a frown "I need you all to go ahead and get ready. I know we still have a bit until everything starts, but I want to make sure you all look presentable."

You would think someone was getting married and Rachel was the wedding planner. She hasn't smiled once today and every time she talks its real sharp and tense. I kind of feel bad for her.

I stand up from the couch "Let's go outside real quick and take a group shot" I look around to see if Finn and Kurt are here yet, but I don't see them "Rachel is going to go nuts on Finn and Kurt if they don't get here soon."

We get outside and walk up to the bar "Can we please get 3 shots of the best Whiskey you have?" I lean against the bar and look to Sam when he laughs "What?"

"Nothing" he shakes his head "Whiskeys a pretty strong shot."

Puck scoffs and smacks Sam on the arm "Don't be a pussy Sammy, it's gonna be a long night."

We all take our shots and maybe sneaked in a second one before making our way back inside "You guys can go upstairs, there are a few places to change up there. I'm going to head to the basement bathroom." Sam and Puck walk towards the stairs, as I'm about to head downstairs I hear Puck whistle. I look over at him and see him give me a wink. I have no idea what he's winking at me for, it's kinda weird.

I walk into the kitchen and feel my mouth start to water up when I look at all the food my Step-mom is making. I look around and make sure she or my Dad aren't near before walking over to the center counter and deciding which one I want to try. Just as I'm about to go for the classic Buffalo Chicken dip I see she made the most amazing things. Bacon Jalapeno popper puffs. Literal heaven in your mouth. I grab two and run out of the kitchen before I get caught. My grown ass running down the stairs like I just stole cookies from the cookie jar.

When I get down stairs I shove the poppers in my mouth and make my way into the bathroom with my clothes. I grab a cup by the sink and fill it up with water. Those things are so fucking good but they are also so fucking hot. Rachel told us all to do some push ups before we go out there and mingle, so I toss my shirt off and throw it onto the floor. Walking out of the bathroom, I take my position on the floor, taking a deep breath I start my workout. When I get to 20, I hear someone clear their throat, it scares me so I yelp and fall completely to the ground.

The next thing I hear is the most beautiful thing I ever get to hear. I look up to see Santana bent at the waist as she laughs her perfect ass off. I stand up and cross my arms with a pout.

"You think that's funny, sneaking up on people?"

Santana stands up properly with a goofy grin "Payback's a bitch, babe." I watch as Santana stands there raking her eyes up and down my torso, smirking when I see her eyes darken.

"See something you like, _babe_?" Santana's eyes snap up to connect with mine.

Santana slowly walks towards me "How have I never asked you to do push ups in front of me before?" When she reaches me she runs her finger over the veins on my right arm and slowly licks her lips, "It is...beyond sexy" She whispers "Watching your muscles bulge and hearing you grunt." I look down at her finger as it moves down my body and hooks into the waistband of my pants "I would have brought an extra pair of panties if I had known I'd be seeing that." I watch her bite her bottom lip as she looks up at me with hooded eyes.

"Santana" I whisper moving my hands to her hips, pulling her closer to me as I lean my forehead against hers. Santana moves her hands to my neck, pulling down to connect our lips in a slow, sweet kiss. I tighten my hold on her hips when I feel her tongue brush against my bottom lip, parting my lips just enough for her to tangle her tongue with mine. I love kissing this woman.

Santana pulls back but keeps her hands on my neck "We shouldn't be doing this" She looks back towards the stairs "Anyone can walk down here."

I look up to the stairs then back to her face, tightening my grip on her hips I start to back up towards the bathroom "We can be sneaky" I whisper as I close the door and lean her against the counter.

Santana laughs, moving her hands back to the waistband of my pants "This is worse, if someone comes down here, we're trapped. At least out there we could jump apart and act like we were just talking."

I slowly nod my head as I move my hands down her thighs and grip the bottom of her dress "Yeah, but If we were out there I would be too tempted to throw you on the couch and fuck you until you couldn't move." Santana lets out a low moan as I slide her dress over her ass, leaning in to place a kiss on her blushing cheeks.

"Britt-" Santana squeaks as I hoist up onto the counter and move between her legs "Fuck, this counter is cold" She hisses as she moves her hands to my shoulders "You know we don't have time for this." I feel her nails scratch over the back of my neck, groaning when she bites her bottom lip and scoots closer until her clothed center is pressed against me.

"I just figured you would like to give me something to think about while I'm out there flirting with all those women" I say moving my hands up and down her bare thighs.

Santana narrows her eyes at me before grabbing the back of my neck and crashing our lips together. I move my hands to her ass and pull her even closer, moaning when I feel her grind against my stomach. She's already so wet. I grab the back of her underwear and start pulling it down, Santana places her hands on the counter to lift herself so I can slide them down her legs.

I pull back from her lips and lean my forehead against hers, smiling when I see how hard she's breathing "So, like you said, we don't have much time. Rach-"

Santana pushes me back a little "Don't talk about that ass kisser when your hands are on mine and you're about to fuck me" She practically growls.

"My apologies" I whisper against her lips "Anyway, we don't have much time, so I figured I could just rock your world finger banging style?" I say with a wiggle of my eyebrows as I move my finger up and down her wet heat.

"Please" She whimpers, digging her nails into my neck as she crashes our lips together once again. I move my fingers over her clit and start to make slow tight circles, moaning when Santana bites my bottom lip "Fuck me" She moans.

I pull back from her lips and lean my forehead against hers, "Yes ma'am" moving my left hand back to her ass as my fingers slide down and slowly enter her. So tight, digging my fingers into the flesh of her ass, smiling when she wraps her arms around my neck. I feel so happy right now. Knuckle deep in the most perfect woman I've ever met, feeling her breath hit my lips as her forehead slides against mine from the sweat, it's all perfect. I lean down to connect our lips as I start to trust in and out of her.

"Shit" Santana pants against my lips as she starts to move her hips, begging for me to go harder. I move my thumb over her clit and press hard as I curl my fingers with my next thrust "Oh, Britt" Santana whines, throwing her head back and biting that plump bottom lip. I speed my thrusts up, licking my lips as I stare at the sweat that drips between her tits. If only I would have pulled the dress down so I could see them jiggle "So c-close" Santana opens her eyes, staring at me as she clenches around my fingers.

I flick my thumb up and down her clit "Come for me" I whisper pressing my lips against hers as I slam into her, curling my fingers, hitting that special spot "Do it" pressing hard on her clit as I curl my fingers once again-

"Mhm f-fuck" Santana chokes out as she comes all over my fingers. I smirk when I feel her drip into my hand, slowly pulling my fingers out I press them against her lips. Santana looks to me with hooded eyes as she takes my fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them, moaning at the taste.

"So hot" I whisper, grabbing her by the back of her neck and pulling her lips to mine. I immediately shove my tongue in her mouth, begging to taste her.

"Brittany" We both look to the closed bathroom door "Are you done yet? The guests are arriving and I need you out there." Santana grips my forearms and looks to me with wide eyes "Brittany?"

I clear my throat "Yeah, I'll meet you outside in a few minutes." I bend down and pick up Santana's discarded underwear. I hear Rachel huff and walk up the stairs. That was fucking close.

Santana hopped off the counter and slid her underwear back on and tugged her dress back down. I look over to her when she starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask throwing on my blue shirt before grabbing my pants and slipping them on.

Santana shakes her head "Can you imagine if she caught us mid orgasm?" She shakes her head again with a laugh "If I would have heard her voice while you were knuckle deep, I think I would be traumatized."

"So you aren't like, freaked out that she almost caught us?" I walk over to the mirror to make sure I look okay before going out there and getting yelled at by Rachel.

"I mean, it was definitely way to close, but no, I'm not" Santana walks up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist "Better hope that boner goes away before you get upstairs" she laughs stepping back to make sure her hair wasn't messed up.

I turn around and lean against the counter "Are we-" Santana looks over to me "Are you...my girlfriend?"

Santana furrows her eyebrows and turns her body towards me, she opens her mouth to say something-

"Brittany!" Rachel yells from upstairs.

I hang my head and sigh. So close. I look up at her and smile "I'll go first" Santana nods her head and leans into kiss me. I feel her place her hands on my waist and press harder into me.

Placing one last peck against my lips she pulls back and winks "Go get your flirt on."

 **Love it? Hate it?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Santana's POV**

Girlfriend.

I make my way outside as the word keeps swirling around my head.

Girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

I walk straight to the bar and order a Bourbon and Diet. The bartender smiles at me but I can't seem to smile back.

Girlfriend.

Am I her girlfriend?

Do I want to be her girlfriend?

The bartender hands me my drink and I take a big gulp. I hand him my money and turn to look at the crowd of people, consisting mostly of women of course.

I think I do want to be her girlfriend but I can't help but feel a bit of doubt. We've been on many dates, she stays over most nights, we have a great time together, and I really really _really_ like her.

I know she would never cheat on me or hurt me intentionally, but with the whole Lauren past I can't help but feel a little scared. We're basically girlfriends anyway but having the title "Girlfriends" makes my hands sweat.

I honestly don't know what to do.

"Hey" I look over and see Quinn walking towards me.

I give her a small smile, taking a sip of my drink I mumble "Hey."

We make our way to an empty table, placing my drink down I look around for Brittany.

"She's over there with Noah and Mercedes" Quinn says, pointing to my right.

I look over and see them laughing and goofing around. She is so beautiful when she laughs. I make a face at how sappy that just sounded.

"What's wrong?" I look to Quinn with raised eyebrows, "That face you made, is something wrong?"

"Why are you looking at my face?" I take another drink and clear my throat. Jeez.

"Really, Santana?" I don't even have to be looking at her to know she rolled her eyes. When I don't answer she flicks my arm "Tell me what's wrong."

I groan and down the rest of my drink,"Nothing, I'm just not looking forward to this auction." I look over to her and shrug my shoulders as if that was all that was bothering me.

"Whatever. Do you want another drink?" I look down at my empty glass and nod my head.

While Quinn goes to fetch me another drink I look back to Brittany and them. Sam has now joined them as well as-

Oh hell no.

Lexi.

I stand up straight prepared to walk over there and tell that little girl to go back home. I take a breath and remember that this is a work function and I cannot make a scene and let it be known that Brittany and I are together. Well, not together, but you know. Why is she here? She doesn't work with us and she sure as hell isn't a rich old lady.

Quinn comes back and sets my drink in front of me, I don't even hesitate to drink it all without taking a breath. I'm a champ like that.

"Okayyy, seriously tell me what's wrong," I look to Quinn then back over to _her_ then back to Quinn "What?"

I point my finger over to where I'm looking "That. That is what's wrong."

I watch Quinn look over and see her eyes go wide "Oh God. This isn't going to be good."

I shake my head "As long as she doesn't plan on bidding then we'll be good, but if she does. Shorty's going down."

"Don't be ridiculous, Santana. You can't and you won't do anything" I looked over at her with a 'You wanna bet' face and she groaned "If she does bet and she happens to have the highest bid, it isn't the end of the world. All they will do is hang out for an hour or two and that's it."

"A date, Fabray. They will be going on a date and I don't trust that little...that little leprechaun."

Quinn giggles "Leprechaun?"

"Shut up, that's the only insult I could think of" I say as I narrow my eyes towards Lexi " Anyway, it's a date and I don't like it."

"Listen, it's not that-" she gets cut off by a thumping noise over the speakers. We look up to the stage and see Rachel tapping the microphone to make sure it works.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Rachel Berry and I am the one who arranged this fantastic event." Rachel brushes her hair behind her ears as she looks around the crowd with a beaming smile "The 5 fabulous people who you will be bidding on tonight are going to be walking around and socializing with you for the next hour and a half. Don't be afraid to approach them, they're all wearing bright neon shirts so you can't miss them."

Why does she have to talk so much?

"Whoever bids the most will get a date with the bachelors/bachelorette and they must end the night with a kiss."

Um, excuse me? I look over to Quinn with wide eyes and see that she's already looking at me with the same shocked expression.

I look over to where Brittany is standing, when she looks my way, I place my hand on my hip and cock my head to the side. She makes a face before mouthing she was sorry. I shake my head, grabbing my empty glass I head back to the bar. I need more to drink.

* * *

I can't believe Brittany didn't tell me about the kiss. I know it's just a kiss but come on.

It's been about 20 minutes since Rachel made her speech and the socializing has begun. I have my drink in one hand and my phone in the other.

I look up when I hear someone place their glass down on table I'm standing by "Good evening, Ms. Lopez."

I place my phone down on the table and give him a small smile "Mr. Pierce, how are you?"

Mr. Pierce looks around and nods his head "If this thing works out and we collect a lot of money, I'll be great" He looks to me with a wink. Gross.

Quinn walks up and stands next to me "Mr. Pierce" she says with a smile "This is a gorgeous house." Kiss ass.

"Thank you" he looks around and sighs, "Brittany has been standing at the same table since this started and hasn't talked to a single person. I swear that kid makes me so mad." I see him shake his head and I frown. I look over and see that her and Puck are in the same spot they have been the whole night. I for one am glad she hasn't talked to anyone.

I see Rachel approaching our table with a huge smile "Mr. Pierce" she says "Is there anything I can do for you?" Kiss ass #2.

Mr. Pierce clears his throat "Actually, yes. Can you go and tell Brittany and her little friend-" I hear Quinn scoff "-that they need to separate and go do what they are supposed to do."

I watch Rachel look over and sigh "Yes sir."

Once Rachel reaches their table I see Puck and Brittany stop laughing and look to her. Puck makes an ugly face and looks over at our table. I see Brittany shake her head, turning to look to me with a shrug she parts from Puck and walks off to another table.

This sucks.

Rachel comes back to our table with a satisfied smile "I don't know why they don't want to mingle, not every woman here is older. There's this girl here named Lexi," I narrow my eyes at the name "I know she has a huge crush on Brittany. I am the one who introduced them after all, so I would know. I told her to not give up on getting with Brit."

This bitch.

"She's needs someone in her life who can knock some sense into her and motivate her to do something with her life" Mr. Pierce says as he takes a drink "I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up alone forever, she doesn't have much to offer."

I clench my fist as I feel my ears getting hot from anger "Actually-" I go to say before Quinn cuts me off.

"Brittany is one of our best workers, very hard working."

Mr. Pierce chuckles "She cleans up other people's shit" he shakes his head "Like I said, she doesn't have much to offer." He finishes his drink and walks away.

The nerve of this guy. I don't think I have ever met anyone so unprofessional.

Rachel stands there with wide eyes, looking between Quinn and I "I think I'm going to walk away now." She goes to turn around-

"Wait" I slap my hand on the table, making her and Quinn both jump "Did you really introduce Brittany and that girl?"

Rachel furrows her brow before smiling "I did. Lexi was interested and I introduced them. They seemed to hit It off right away." Rachel smiles once more before walking away.

"Well, that was interesting" Quinn mumbles "You almost lost it" she glares at me.

"Yeah I almost fucking lost it. He shouldn't be talking about Brittany that way."

Quinn sighs, looking around at the people "It's none of your business."

"Whatever" I snap, grabbing my glass and walking away.

* * *

I am once again at the bar, feeling a little buzzed I order another drink. I pay the bartender and take a sip. I go to take another sip when I see Brittany and Lexi at a table together. Alone. What the actual fuck?

I watch Brittany smile at whatever Lexi is telling her and I feel my heart sink a little when she throws her head back with a laugh. I don't like her talking to Lexi and I really don't like her laughing at whatever stupid thing she's saying.

I'm jealous and I hate it.

I watch them for a few more moments, glancing at the stage when Rachel comes back on the microphone and calls Brittany and the rest up to the stage. I watch Lexi brush her hand on Brittany's arm when Brittany walks away. Bullshit.

I walk over to Quinn's table and set my drink down "This fucking sucks" I hear Quinn grunt in agreement and look to the stage.

"I hope everyone is having an amazing time so far" Rachel beams "The first person we will bring up is Noah Puckerman."

I see Puck climb the stairs in his bright pink shirt with a wide smile. He walks to the end of the stage, flexes his muscles and gives a little twirl. The women in the crown go wild. Let me tell you, these women are thirsty. It's almost embarrassing to see 40 something year old women yelling and jumping up with money in their hands.

"We'll start the bid at 20 dollars" Rachel yells into the microphone.

"20!" One women shouts and takes a step forward.

"30!" Another one shouts and kinda bumps into the first one.

"50!" I hear, I look over and well, this one is kinda hot.

I look over to Quinn and see she has her eyes narrowed. I see her look between Puck and this women and I can't help but feel bad.

"50 going once" Rachel looks to the crowd, "Going twice, going thr-"

"100!" The first women yells and my eyes go wide.

"150!" The hot one yells and walks towards the first bidder.

"Okay, 150 going once, going-"

"200!" The first woman shouts and pushes the hot one out of the way.

"Damn, your boy is gettin it and these women are not playing," I laugh out.

"Fuck you" Quinn growls.

I see the hot one push the other lady and run up to the stage "350!" She yells, waving her money in the air.

Rachel is beaming with excitement "350 going once" She looks to the first bidder "Going twice" When she sees the first bidder shake her head she yells "Sold!" And slams her gavel on the stand and laughs. She is really into this. Puck walks off the stage and towards the woman. They have a small interaction before walking off to the side to watch the rest.

"Next we have up Brittany Pierce!" Rachel yells and I feel my stomach drop.

Brittany slowly walks up the stairs and walks to the end, she stuffs her hands in her pockets and looks around. When her eyes land on mine she shakes her head and looks away.

"Starting the bid at 20!" Rachel yells. I really don't understand why she has to yell, she has a fucking microphone.

"50!"

"100!" I hear another one yell.

"Take your shirt off" I hear someone yell. I honestly don't know if it was a man or a woman's voice.

I feel Quinn grab my hand and squeeze. I watch Brittany take her hand out of her pocket and grasp the bottom of her shirt. She looks to me before slowly raising her shirt up to under her chest.

Those abs.

I hear a bunch of women yell and pull in closer to the stage. Brittany keeps her eyes on me as she slowly rotates her hips and flexes her abs.

"175!"

"She has a pretty nice body" I hear Quinn say.

I smirk over at her, "I don't know how, she pretty much sticks to the three Ps diet."

Quinn furrows her brow, "Three Ps?"

I nod my head, "You know," I shrug my shoulders, "Pizza, Pasta, and Pussy."

"Good Lord" Quinn chuckles and shakes her head.

"She does get a pretty good work out after eating that third one though," I say.

"250!" I look up and see Lexi walk closer to the stage with money in her hand.

Biiitch.

"Oh God" Quinn mumbles, grabbing my arm as I step forward "Don't."

"300!" Another woman yells.

I watch Lexi look up to Brittany "325!"

What the fuck am I going to do? She can't bid on her and go on a date. No. Just no.

"Fuck" I groan looking from Lexi to Quinn "What do I do?"

"There's nothing you can do" she says as she shrugs her shoulders.

Fuck. Fuck.

I look around at the people, trying to see what I can do. I look over to the table where all the food is and see Mercedes making a plate.

Yes.

I run over to her and spin her around "The hell" I hear her say, watching her eyes go wide when she sees it's me "Ms. Lopez."

"375!"

"Mercedes, I need you to bid on Brittany" I say looking back at the stage.

"Bid on Brittany?" She looks at me confused "Why?"

"400!"

"Look," I look around before looking her dead in the eyes " I know you know about us," Mercedes slowly nods her head "I need you to bid on her so Lexi doesn't get her."

I see Mercedes look around me and to the stage "But I didn't bring any money."

I stand back and cross my arms "Who comes to an auction without any money?"

Mercedes cocks her eyebrow "The people who don't plan on bidding to go on a date with one of their best friends."

True.

"Okay, I'll give you the money. Just please, do this for me" I beg.

"450!"

Mercedes looks to me then back to the stage. If this girl doesn't hurry up "How much you want me to bid?"

"It's already at 450, so just do 600. That should get them to back off."

Mercedes sets her plate down and takes a step forward "600!" She yells.

I see Lexi look back and glare before yelling "625!" What the fuck does this girl do that she has that much money to blow on this.

I nudge Mercedes forward "650!"

"700!" Lexi yells.

"Do 800," I whisper yell to Mercedes. She looks back at me with a shocked expression "Do it."

"800!" She yells out and I see Brittany glance back here with a confused face.

So cute.

"Goodness" I hear Rachel say into the microphone "800 going once" I look to Lexi, "Going twice," Bitch better not. I see her take a step back and turn from the stage "Sold!" Rachel yells and slams her gavel on the stand.

I take a deep breath and pat Mercedes on the back before turning around and heading inside. Once I get in there I take a seat on the couch and lay my head in my hands.

That was close.

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

I pull in front of Santana's house later that night. I had to stay after and help clean up. I am so glad this whole thing is over and I don't have to worry about it anymore. It turned out to be a good turnout. We all went for more than 300. Now I just need to talk to Santana about the whole Mercedes bidding on me thing.

I climb out of my truck and make my way to her door, I knock 3 times and take a step back.

I hear the lock turn and the door slowly opens to show her beautiful face, "Hey" She whispers with a smile. I lean in, placing my hands on her hips, giving her kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" I say back, walking in and taking a seat on her couch. Santana comes and sits next to me, throwing her legs over my lap.

"So," I say, running my hand up and down her leg.

"So," She repeats.

"What was with Mercedes bidding on me today?"

Santana clears her throat leaning her arm on the back of the couch "I didn't want Lexi to get you so I made her bet on you."

I nod my head with a smile "800 dollars though?" I squeeze her calf and see her scrunch her nose.

"I know. But the bitch wouldn't stop bidding," She shrugs "After I saw you two together before it started I kind of lost it."

"What do you mean together?" I tilt my head in confusion. I don't remember that.

"Before the auction started, I saw you two at a table talking." Oh. "Anyway, you laughed at something she said and I didn't like it. She started to bid on you and I got angry. I couldn't let her have a date and a fucking kiss."

"There's no reason for you to get jealous. I only want you" I lean over and kiss her lips.

She moves her hands to the back of my neck, leaning her forehead against mine "You're mine," she whispers against my lips, "And I am yours."

I pull back with raised eyebrows "Does that mean...you're my girlfriend?"

Santana smiles and slowly nods her head, "Yeah, I'm your girlfriend."

I lean in to kiss her, running my tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Santana moans when our tongues touch, wrapping her arms around my neck I pull back.

"How bout we go upstairs and you show me your mine?

I see Santana's eyes get darker, grabbing my hand she pulls me off the couch and up the stairs.

By the time we make it upstairs we already have our shirts off and our pants undone. We walk into her room, I grab her arm and spin her towards me. I place my hands on her hips and smash my lips against hers. Forcing my tongue in her mouth, tightening my grip on her hips when she moans. I feel her hands go down to my pants, moving mine to hers as she pulls them down. I kick my pants and boxers to the side, hissing when the cold air hits my dick.

I grab her by the thighs and toss her onto the bed, smiling when she lets out a scream. I move to the bed, placing both knees on either side of her legs. I grab her pants and start to slowly pull them down her legs, licking my lips when I see the wet spot on her panties.

"Wet already?" I smirk.

"Shut up" She grunts with a smile as she grabs my arms and pulls me into her. I place my hands on either side of her head as I lean down to join our lips, I feel her hand slide down my back and to my front. I grip the sheet in my hands when I feel her grasp my dick and starts to stroke it. Fuck.

I sit back up on my knees, sighing when her hand falls from me. I move my hands to her panties, keeping my eyes on hers I pull them down and toss them over my shoulder. I lean down and connect our lips in another kiss, moving my hand to her hip and squeezing. I move my kisses down her neck, sucking on her pulse point, moaning when she moans. I grab her left tit with my hand, latching my mouth to her nipple and swirling my tongue against it. I love the feel of her nails scratching down my back and digging into my waist. I give her nipple a tug before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment.

I make my way down her body, placing a hand on each leg, I slowly spread her legs wide. So wet. I lay between her legs, throwing one over each shoulder and place my hands on her hips. She slides her hands down her body and grasps both of my arms. I run my tongue from her ass to her clit and latch my lips on it. I suck on her clit, flicking my tongue against her, moaning at the taste. I glance up at her and see her head thrown back and her mouth open.

I remove her legs from my shoulders and move up her body, I lay to the side with one of her legs between mine, keeping her spread open. I crash my lips onto her, moving my hand down to her pussy, I slowly enter her with two fingers.

"Jesus" she moans against my lips. I feel her move her left hand to wrap around my forearm. I start to thrust a little harder as I move my thumb to her clit and give it a flick "Can't last-" She pants "Long."

I stop thrusting to get her to look at me, "This pussy is mine"

"Yes," she moans, digging her nails into my arm.

I thrust my fingers once, twice, "Tell me" I demand, flicking my thumb against her clit again.

I feel her clench around my fingers, as she squeezes her eyes shut, "This pussy is yours" she grunts out. I move back down her body, latching my lips back to her clit, curling my fingers with the next thrust "Fuck, Its so yours" she yells out. I lightly nibble on her clit as I thrust faster and harder. One thrust, two thrust-" Oh fuuuck," she moans out as she comes all over my fingers and a little onto the sheet.

I suck my fingers clean as I watch her lay there with her eyes closed and her cheeks rosy. I wait for her to catch her breath before I lay between her legs and place a chaste kiss against her lips.

"You know," I say, rubbing my thumb over my bottom lip "You're the best thing I've ever tasted."

Santana raises her eyebrows "Better than Pizza?"

I close my eyes and shake my head, "Nothing tastes better than pizza."

Santana giggles, moving her hand down my body and grasping my dick "Your turn."

 **I know It's been a dickyear since I updated but you know, things happen. Thank you for being patient :)**


End file.
